


31 DIAS DE AKAFURI DICIEMBRE

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 31 dias, Demonios - Freeform, Dioses - Freeform, Drama, Fantasia, Fluff, HARD, Invierno, Lemon, M/M, Magia, Sexo, gatos, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Reto para la pagina "Porque amamos el AKAFURI"31 días31 historiasTodo Diciembre para darle amor al AKAFURI
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 14





	1. VACACIONES ENCANTADAS

**Author's Note:**

> Dia 1: Fantasia/Magia

Una cosa que Kouki amó, solo una cosa, fue el viaje en tren. Los paisajes, el sonido de los rieles, los vagones, esa sensación de jugar con la dirección en la que era transportado, como un niño pequeño imaginando que iba al otro lado cuando no era así.

Él no quería ir, él hubiera preferido ir con sus amigos a esquiar ya que lo habían invitado o jugar videojuegos hasta muy entrada la noche, entonces ¿Por qué tenía que pasar sus vacaciones decembrinas en un lugar tan aburrido y caluroso como la casa de la abuela?

No nieve, no amigos y sobre todo no videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche porque temía sobre calentar la red eléctrica y dejar al pequeño pueblo a oscuras, además ¡No tenían señal de wifi! Y lo que era peor, la misma señal telefónica era casi nula, teniendo que usar la línea directa de teléfono en la sala de la abuela.

—Tu abuela no puede quedarse sola Kouki— le había dicho su madre —Solo serán 15 días hasta que tu tía vuelva—

Por supuesto Kouki no se quejaría, no solo porque era solo un chico de 15 años que no se valía por sí mismo, sino porque no le faltaría a la autoridad de su madre al enviarlo ahí. Tampoco odiaba a la abuela, era solo que se aburriría como una ostra, sudaría como perdido en el desierto y ¿Ya dijo que se aburriría?

Kouki llega a la estación de trenes, baja dirigiéndose donde una mujer mayor le espera con os brazos abiertos y es; como esperaba, abrazado con una fuerza que no pareciera propia de ella, sus cachetes son atacados sin piedad, dejando sus mejillas rojas y doloridas.

Pero esa feliz, su abuela se ve tan saludable como un toro y espera que eso siga por mucho tiempo más, no toman un taxi, y por más que Kouki rogo no le dejo llevar su maleta, tampoco es que pesara mucho pero siente que es tratado como cuando tenía 5 años, por cada calle que pasa a Kouki le toca saludar a más de un par de personas, le toca ponerse rojo hasta el punto de que uno más lo hará desmayarse entre el calor o la vergüenza, porque ya ha escuchado más de tres veces la anécdota en la que se quedó atrapado en un árbol o cando jugo a los pasteles de lodo y si termino comiendo uno.

Cuando por fin la tortura termina, llega exhausto a la enorme casa en la colina, su abuela es muy conocida en el pequeño pueblo como la mujer excéntrica que vive sola rodeada de bosque y muchas veces cuando era un niño y la visitaba terminaba con las rodillas raspadas y un par de moretones cuando la defendía de ser llamada bruja.

Pero los niños son niños y a su abuela le encantaba tener el papel de la señora que te va a comer si no te comes tus vegetales, por lo que ahora está bien.

—Siéntete como en casa cariño, hay galletas en el horno ya listas para comer y una jarra de licuado en el congelador, iré a regar las flores del vivero—

Su abuela le besa la mejilla y se marcha por la puerta de reja que divide la casa del patio, su abuela siempre tuvo mano con las flores; recuerda, viviendo desde hacía mucho de las hortalizas que cosechaba y las flores de ornato que vendía.

Su tía era otra solterona del pueblo, habiendo quedado viuda muy joven y con hijos mayores decidió vivir cuidando a su madre, también tenía sus negocios que le permitían pasar mucho tiempo con su madre y la ayuda de sus hijos, por lo que mal no vivían, solo que a Kouki le incomodaba la enormidad de esa casa para dos mujeres solas.

¿Y si les pasaba algo y no había nadie ahí para cuidarlas?  
  
  
  


Kouki despertó en el sofá de la sala sin saber bien donde estaba, la oscuridad solo alumbrada por un par de quinqués le dijo que no era un sueño estar donde la abuela, ella estaba plácidamente sentada en el porche que daba al linde del bosque, Kouki solo se movió en el sillón observando la oscuridad, esperando que de ahí saliera algún tipo de monstruoso animal, pero no sucedió así.

—Te veías muy cansado querido, así que te deje dormir. Ya está lista tu habitación si quieres ir a dormir ahí, lamento que tengas que pasar tus vacaciones en un lugar así— le escucho decir Kouki a su abuela, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por sus pensamientos anteriores

—No te preocupes abuela, estoy feliz de verte después de tanto tiempo, además vi que abra un festival en unos días, estoy seguro que será divertido—  
  


Así que tres días llevaba esa yukata que su abuela había conseguido entre sus cosas ya que no tenía algo para él; _siempre tuve hijas_ había alegado, pero como no se veía mal solo le sonrió respondiendo que estaba bien.

Saludo muchas personas, pues casi era como una celebridad en el pueblo, sus mejillas fueron nuevamente atacadas por un par de señoras, jugo tiro al blanco y vio los fuegos artificiales. No había querido preguntar cuál era el motivo de las fiestas porque sentía que estaría siendo grosero al no saberlo, pero por todos lados había enormes banderas rojas, enormes piras de fuego y en el templo, con muchas flores un par de imponentes leones.

—Son los reyes de la colina— le hablo un monje —Custodian el bosque y sus alrededores protegiéndonos de sus bestias y de los desastres naturales—

—Son hermosos— le respondió, vagamente cuando era niño recordaba un león así, pero no dos.

Camino cerca de ahí admirándolos, imponentes y hermosos, mas con el rabillo del ojo noto; alejado del templo, escondido entre el follaje un león más.

Este era rojo, un poco más pequeño que los dos en el templo, Kouki camino a donde se encontraba, recordando las palabras de su abuela de no adentrarse en el bosque, no estaba tan lejos así que o hizo, pero en el camino tropezó, cayendo a los pies de la estatua.

Era casi de su estatura, el león de hallaba levantado en sus dos patas traseras, hocico abierto mostrando la hilera de dientes filosos y al pobre le faltaban los ojos.

—Malditos vándalos, aquí también los hay...— dijo en voz alta

Busco a tientas en el suelo y dio con una piedra alargada, que era con la que al parecer se había tropezado y sonrió llevando la piedra entre sus manos a el par de ojos de la estatua.

—Listo querido, ahora ya puedes verme bien... ewwww ya estoy comenzando a hablar como la abuela—

Dicho eso se dio a media vuelta, dejando en la oscuridad a la estatua, más se quedó parado ahí; entre la luz y la oscuridad pensando. Luego corrió donde el templo, cogió una lámpara y la puso entre las patas traseras del león, algo en su interior le había dicho que no estaba bien dejarle a oscuras.

Al día siguiente es que comenzó la verdadera actividad. Kouki había decidido explorar la enorme casa, ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer para distraerse en esos tres días así que; aunque no era alguien que husmeaba como pasatiempo, el explorar no sería mala idea para distraerse un poco.

Había alrededor de 8 habitaciones enormes, tres en el primer piso, sin contar el baño, la sala y la cocina, cuatro en el segundo pido y el enorme ático al que cuando niño temía ir, no solo porque se o habían prohibido, sino porque su abuela decía que un fantasma habitaba ahí.

Paseo por cada habitación sin contar la de su abuela y la suya, encontrando periódicos viejos y un montón de telarañas. Esa tarde noche termino en el segundo piso, en la última habitación, lleno de polvo; porque si iba a andar de mirón lo iba a limpiar todo como mínimo, e igual de aburrido y más cansado que cuando comenzó.

Se quedó en el suelo del pasillo viendo fijamente la puerta al final de las escaleras que conducía al ático, sopesando si irse a bañar y explorar a día siguiente o terminar de ensuciarse por esa noche.

Su abuela no volvería hasta muy tarde ya que tenía un juego de cartas con otro par de señoras a pie de pueblo y habían ofrecido a hospedarla por esa noche, así él no tendría que bajar por ella y ambos subir la colina a oscuras en medio de la noche.

Ganaban los dos.

—No tengo nada que perder ¿No?—

Kouki sacudió el polvo en sus pantalones, tomo una larga respiración para llenarse de valor, la historias eran solo eso, historias para que evitara subir ahí cuando niño, obviamente ya no lo era y no tenía nada que temer.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con más polvo, cajas y más cajas.

—Lo que me suponía, maldita sea abuela ¿Nunca limpias aquí?—

Es decir de su abuela lo entendía, pero su tía ¿No podía subir ahí y sacar unas cuantas cajas? Kouki tosió cuando encendió la bombilla viendo un motón de retratos de personas que no conocía, arreglos de navidad, el pino aun armado y llenándose de polvo.

—Cielos...— y al final de la pared, un enorme cuadro de lo que parecía su joven abuela en el día de su boda. Quizá ese cuadro le traía recuerdos tristes por lo que no le pareció extraño que estuviera llenados de polvo ahí. Tomo una manta vieja hecha bola a un lado de sus pies y la levanto para cubrir el cuadro, haciendo que al jalarla se escuchara un rechinido como de una puerta siendo abierta.

Kouki tenía la manta en sus manos cuando vio que la luz se colaba dentro de lo que parecía otra parte del ático separada por una puerta sin pomo en la pared, eso era además de sorprendente, extraño. Así que su curiosidad bullo como espuma en su leche cuando a su abuela se le pasa el calor al calentarla.

La luz ilumino un poco de lo que calculo seria la otra mitad del ático ¿Por qué estaba dividido? No lo sabía, pero al entrar lo único que había en este era un enorme armario.

Camino alrededor de este ya que estaba en medio de la habitación, tenía cuidado de ver que la puerta que dividía el ático no se cerrara, puesto que si eso pasaba no sabía cómo saldría ya que no tenía pomo la puerta.

El armario era enorme, si acaso no tocaba el techo por lo menos por unos 5 centímetros, sus brazos a lo largo no cubrían el ancho de este y las puertas no eran correderas como la mayoría de los armarios que conocía. En cada puerta de las dos que tenía, estaban talladas marcas como si algo que estuviera adentro quisiera salir, pero pintadas de un hermoso color dorado, el decorado cubría cada centímetro de la puerta por lo que le daba un aspecto de relieve. Las manijas de la puerta eran de un brillante color rojo transparente, tenían la forma de un par de garras que les daba una sensación de que iba a ser arañado.

Kouki no vacilo en abrir el armario, viendo un montón de ropa de época en él. Eran hermosos kimonos decorados de manera casi fantástica ¿Seria de su abuela o de su tía? No creía que pudieran ser de su madre, la conocía y no solo no tenía esos gustos, sino que no creía que pudieran quedarle.

Kouki mas tarde juraría que algo lo empujo dentro y lo encerró en ese armario, pero en el momento en el que sucedió solo se hundió en el pánico y en los gritos que dio para que le sacaran de ese lugar oscuro y cada vez más frío.

Fue cuando su trasero y espalda tocaron la fría nieve que en definitiva pensó que ya se había vuelto loco. Quiso gritar pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un chillido muy parecido a eso que se oía en la casa de su vecinita cuando quería trepar a su mascota y esta no se dejaba.

Una de sus orejas capto un sonido a lo lejos, por lo que su cabeza viro en esa dirección a segundos de escucharlo.

¿Sus orejas?

¿Su enorme y peludita oreja que sobresalía de su cabeza?

¿Qué era eso que sentía en su espalda baja?

¿Qué demonios era la cosa peluda que llevaba puesta encima?

¡O dios mío, era un conejo!

¡¿Y porque estaba muriendo de frío?!

Kouki corrió en círculos en la nieve hacia ningún lado, aterrorizado completamente de lo que sucedía, estaba a nada de un síncope nervioso, pero el pensar que ni su cadáver encontrarían le hacía guardar lo poco de compostura que le quedaba.

Así que hizo lo más lógico en ese momento, se lanzó a si mismo hacia adelante por donde había venido y casi beso el suelo empolvado cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído de vuelta al sucio ático.

No dudo mas de un segundo en salir corriendo de ahí, huyendo con la sensación de estarse volviendo loco.  
  


Dos días después, Kouki se hallaba nuevamente tras la puerta del ático escondido, moviendo los pies insistentemente mientras pensaba si era bueno entrar ahí de nuevo o no, si todo había sido producto de su cansancio o no, si estaba bien ocultárselo a su abuela o no.

Pero decide entrar.

Kouki lo deja todo y entra.

El largo del ropero le permite dar más de 5 pasos antes de caer desde su altura a la nieve, hallándose nuevamente convertido en esa cosa peluda como la primera vez.

Está asustado por supuesto, pero el día anterior a ese uso peligrosamente el internet telefónico para averiguar todo tipo de cosas sobre sueños lucidos, alucinógenos o alguna cosa mental producto del cansancio, google no fue tan eficiente como habría querido.

Después su búsqueda se centró en otras dimensiones, brujería y actos armarios mágicos, pero solo salieron datos de libros y best sellers.

Nada útil.

Kouki también busco acerca de conejos, maldiciones de conejos y vida de los conejos en la nieve.

Lo primero que aprendió era que morían si se mojaban porque no pueden regular su temperatura, pero los conejos de las nieves tienen más pelaje en el cuerpo y patas más largas para que sus vientres no toquen la nieve.

Aprendió que como la mayoría de las razas, pueden sufrir infartos si se asustan, así que tendría cuidado de no morir de un susto si encontraba con algún depredador.

Pero Kouki no contó con su curiosidad. Es decir; era un conejo, cuando salto al armario había pensado en un plan. Uno que le haría no perderse, por supuesto no pensó que al volverse conejo no tendría el mismo tamaño que su yo humano por lo que el hilo en su pierna no estaría atado a su pequeña pata.

A su nariz llegaron tantos aromas, a sus oídos llegaron los sonidos de las aves; lechuzas quizá, también escuchaba el caer de la nieve acumulada en las copas de los pinos y lo que parecían zorros de las nieves correteando por ahí.

¡Eso era tan divertido, tan... extraño!

Pensaba que podía calcular bien el paso del tiempo, la distancia que recorría, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Fue cuando sintió un extraño vibrar en el pelaje de su espalda que supo que estaba perdido. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, las deliciosas bayas en su hocico cayeron medio masticadas al suelo cuando lo olio.

No supo como pero sabía olía a depredador.

Kouki pateo un par de veces el suelo con las patas traseras antes de emprender la carrera, tenía que volver con rapidez al armario antes de ser atrapado, sentía la sed de sangre a sus espaldas, sentía la muerte pisándoles las patas... moriría si no se daba prisa.

Cruzo el valle helado en el que se encontraba, zigzagueando con la suerte justa antes de sentir un centellazo muy cerca de una de sus orejas, su chillido hizo eco en cada pino, en cada montículo de nieve, yendo a caer directo entre una roca y un montón de piñas húmedas y secas.

Su cuerpo animal viro de una forma en la que el cuerpo humano quedaría parapléjico, pero eso le dio un par de segundos más de vida. El enorme lobo blanco de ojos amarillos no obtendría su pobre pellejo con facilidad, asi que al saltar entre dos pinos le propino la patada más fuerte que pudo en medio de los ojos, y ahí; en medio de su vuelo a la muerte segura contra otra roca una pared peluda evito la tragedia, su pelaje se llenó de tibieza, de calor y de un hermoso color rojo que coloreo también la nieve, Kouki cayó en ese mar de vida, pataleando azorado por la impresión de la salvaje escena.

Un enorme león.

¿Cómo porque habría un león en medio de la nada con nieve?

Más importante, la imagen de ese león devorando salvajemente al lobo que intentaba cazarlo era aún más impactante.

Entonces hizo contacto con la mirada del enorme depredador.

Un par de ojos de diferente color, uno rojo como la sangre que le cubría y otra como el sol que se ocultaba entre las nubes.  
  
  


Cuando Kouki despertó sintió la suavidad de la colcha bajo su piel, sintió un escalofrió recorrer desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello, se removió entre el calor que le daba las colchas, haciéndose uno con su cuerpo al sentir el frio provenir del exterior. El sonido de una risa sonó en el lugar donde se encontraba, haciéndole recordar los acontecimientos pasados como una vorágine de imágenes que casi le hacen vomitar.

Mas el adonis semi desnudo a su lado se lo impidió.

Kouki cayó de la cama medio envuelto en lo que ahora veía era una bonita sabana dorada de seda, bueno; al menos las películas de princesas que alguna vez llego a ver, le decían que eso suave y brillante que tenía entre sus dedos era seda.

—¿Qui-Qui-Quien...?— _o por dios ¿El me...?_

—No tomaría jamás tu pureza sin consentimiento—

_¿El hombre este hermoso e impactante leyó mi mente?_

—Me agrada saber que te impacto— recibió como respuesta

Kouki se sentía de piedra, y no era bueno porque ahora tenía que cubrir su entrepierna. El hombre guapo le ayudo a levantarse, cuidando de que no se viera nada inadecuado de su cuerpo, suponiendo que tenía piedad por su vergüenza.

—Soy Akashi Seijuuro—le dijo cuándo se hubo sentado, Kouki no pudo apartar sus impactados ojos de la cintura del pelirrojo. Al menos llevaba lo que parecía un largo faldón que le cubría, aunque al sentarse le haya dejado claro por la forma en la que se marcó su cuerpo, que ahí había mucho que explorar.

—Kouki— dijo aun anonadado —Me llamo Furihata Kouki—

En su mente una sola frase se repetía una y otra vez ¡ _Hay por dios que está pasando aquí!_

Kouki tenía dos líneas de pensamiento, la primera; saber cómo saldría de ese lio y la segunda, querer sentarse en el regazo del pelirrojo y besarle el cuello; demonios, lo que pudiera.

—¿Esto es un sueño?— pregunto

—No lo es... Kouki — llamo la atención el pelirrojo a un distraído castaño que no dejaba de observar el lugar en el que se encontraba  
  


—¿Si?— respondió  
  


—Ahora te veo—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No fue demasiado lo que se le tuvo que presionar para que acabara de la forma en la que estaba en ese momento. Su mente se hallaba obnubilada, entre la línea de lo que consideraba mágico y la locura.

Cualquiera de las cosas que le hubieran metido en esa situación, no se quejaba. Bueno si lo hacía pero de una buena forma, es decir; era un joven adolescente, con curiosidad y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Deseoso de aventura, era joven era verdad, pero eso no le importaba para nada.

Es decir, como podía siquiera pensar que el hombre de cabellos rojos, músculos tonificados, piel de seda y un muy bueno y funcional aparato reproductor podría ser lo que decía que era.

No había manera.

Kouki gimió con fuerza entre oído y el cuello del pelirrojo, este se movía con insistencia en su interior, haciendo que Kouki le arañara la espalda sudada, extasiado al escuchar lo gruñidos que este soltaba por esa acción.

El hombre le había preguntado una y otra vez si estaba de acuerdo siendo Kouki quien se lanzó a sus brazos deshaciéndose de lo único que lo separaba de como dios lo había traído al mundo. _Solo se vive una vez_ , había pensado.

Magia, locura. No importaba.

—¡O dios! Ahí, ¡Justo ahí!— grito mientras se contraía y su espalda hacia un preciso arco, sosteniéndose solo por la virilidad en su interior y su cabeza en la almohada.

—Eres esquicito Kouki, mío y esquicito—

—¡Ah! si, si, lo soy, lo soy—

Kouki sabía que de alguna manera era cierto lo que Seijuuro le decía, sentía que a pesar de pensar que todo era una locura obtenida por su aburrimiento, algún hongo alucinógeno o por ultimo quizá un poco de metano. Había muchas cosas locas en el ático de su abuela, pero en ese momento le pertenecía a ese león, a Seijuuro el de cabello como el fuego y ojos de doble color.

—Ma-Mas... se hizo más... grande— balbuceo

Kouki fue dado vuelta en la cama, su cara se estampo en la seda dorada, dejando marcas claras de su sudor, lágrimas y babas, no le importaba, porque la sensación de Seijuuro en su interior, de cómo molía su carne y ese punto específico que le hacía ver estrellas del firmamento le impedían preocuparse por ello.

Fue cuando los dientes largos y filosos del depredador se hundieron en su piel que termino. El producto de su placer se marcó bajo suyo, haciéndole gemir, gritar más bien, apretar su interior mientras Seijuuro se vertía muy dentro suyo, escuchando en cuanto se soltó de su piel palabras dulces, palabras como mantras en un idioma desconocido, pero que sin duda le hacían sentir que sus almas se entrelazaban.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando, mi amor...—

Kouki sonrió, porque de alguna mágica manera sintió las palabras verdaderas, como un velo que le había cubierto los ojos por mucho tiempo.

Y mientras tanto, en el templo, en medio del follaje escondido en el bosque, ese león solitario de desvanecía en el viento porque al mismo tiempo, el par de leones en el santuario, que aún estaban llenos de flores en sus grandes cuellos, abrían los ojos. Un par de gemas rojo y ámbar en uno y en el otro en color castaño.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki terminaba de bajar la última caja de mudanza a su nuevo hogar. Le causaba gracia y dolor que sus pertenencias se redujeran a solo tres cajas.

En solo tres cajas acumulaba 25 años de vida. Lo cual no sabía si era triste o patético.

En ella solo había un par de fotos. Sus títulos académicos y unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

Desde ese día en el que despertó con fiebre en el hospital todo había sido cuesta abajo por lo menos un año. Al parecer había resbalado en medio del ajetreo del festival, un par de tipos ebrios lo habían lanzado contra un árbol y en un mal movimiento fue a dar colina abajo por lo menos tres metros.

Los hombres habían perdido la embriaguez del susto, sacándolo con rapidez y mayor cuidado, para llamar a los servicios médicos del pueblo.

Resultado: fracturas en un par de huesos, varios cortes con necesidad de sutura y pérdida de memoria. Kouki estuvo; según dijo su abuela, dormido por lo menos tres días antes de despertar preguntando por Seijuuro.

Había sido el susto más horrible que le hubieran podido dar a la pobre anciana y a familia. Uno; no sabían quién era Seijuuro, dos; Kouki había luchado por volver al armario del ático en busca de ese tal Seijuuro.

Cuando por fin fue dado de alta, lo primero que hizo Kouki fue corroborar el armario. Se encontró con un ático limpio, sin caja alguna y sobre todo, sin divisiones. Era un enorme espacio con volutas de polvo; por lo menos un centímetro de porquería en el piso, lo que le dijo que no se subía ahí en años.

Luego vino la ira, la decepción y más tarde la búsqueda. Kouki salía a horas impropias de la noche, buscando una estatua en medio del bosque, hasta que; no solo después de rendirse, sino de ser arrastrado por su madre de vuelta a Tokio que sucedió.

La depresión.

 _Seijuuro no existe_ , le habían dicho. Pero Kouki sentía la marca tras su cuello. _Ahí no hay nada_ , volvía a escuchar, pero Kouki sentía el latir de su corazón junto al suyo.

Así que se rindió.

Se rindió a la búsqueda, al dolor y por ultimo a la monotonía de lo absurdo.

Ir a la escuela, sacar buenas o medio buenas notas, graduarse de la preparatoria, entrar a la universidad, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y sentir que engañaba a Seijuuro cuando algún idiota le tocaba el trasero.

Jamás pudo tener otra relación.

Es entonces que Kouki gira la llave en su puerta, no es un mal lugar. Tiene un enorme patio, piscina y vecinos a metros seguros de distancia, nadie se quejara si pone canciones tristes para embriagarse de tristeza los fines de semana.

Pero no tiene a Seijuuro.

Kouki deja la puerta abierta y apila dentro sus tres cajas con las pertenecías de su vida dentro, deja sus zapatos alineados y; después de encender la luz cae de rodillas.

Sus lagrimas bajan como cataratas, debe de ser una mala broma del destino. No es ningún secreto para su familia la historia del atico, el armario y Seijuuro, lo mal que sintió cuando por fin acepto que todo era producto de su imaginativa mente en un momento de alta tensión.

Entonces ¿Por qué hay un armario en medio de su desolado nuevo hogar?

¿Por qué es tan parecido al que alguna vez vio en casa de su abuela?

¿Porque?

Kouki no espera una segunda señal. Toca los rubís en forma de garras y abre las puertas labradas, usa sus brazos para esquivar la hermosa ropa, usa sus manos para evitar que las agujas de pino le dañen la cara, usa su patas para aterrizar en la capa d de hojas dejadas en el húmedo suelo.

Corre en cualquier dirección chillando como poseso hasta que a lo lejos en una enorme roca le ve.

A su majestuoso león.  
  
  


— ¡Ahora te veo Seijuuro!—


	2. Té para el Invierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 2: Te/ Invierno

El tintineo de las llaves es sus manos es lo que le hace volver de donde sea que ha estado, suspira mientras esos buenos chicos a los que ha empleado esperan a que les ceda la entrada, el lugar es hermoso, fruto de una pequeña fortuna que le han dejado sus abuelos, no fue particularmente bueno en la escuela así que en cuanto vio el lugar disponible simplemente lo compro.

El café Miyavi es; al menos le han dicho, reconocido en su pequeña comunidad, acogedor, con buenos pasteles cortesías de su mejor amigo, su Caramelo Macchiato es el más pedido por los clientes y la música en vivo es tranquila y serena.

Así inicia sus mañanas, con el tintineo de las llaves, con los aromas dulces y amargos del café, con el sonido de la máquina del Expresso, las tazas en sus platos, las risas de los novios que comparten un beso aislados, el aroma de las flores en los jarrones que el mismo se encarga de poner.

Y así terminan sus noches, despidiendo a cada trabajador, encargando granos variados de café, mercancía para los pasteles y servilletas de tela bordadas siendo enviadas a lavar.

Pero en cuanto Kouki pisa su departamento, uno que le ha costado trabajo pagar, siente que necesita más.

—¿Por qué no buscas una linda chica para establecerte?— le ha dicho su madre

Pero es que Kouki no es de chicas lindas, y teme el día en que tenga que decírselo, porque Kouki es independiente, ayuda a sus padres tanto como puede, apoya a su hermanita, y tiene amigos leales. Pero, al final del día; al llegar a casa está solo.

Diciembre es su época menos favorita del año, el frío invierno le recuerda lo solo que está, lo triste que es su vida sentimental...

Y es miércoles para empeorar.

Kouki ha tenido que poner orden detrás de la barra, Momoi no deja de sonreír y verlo de reojo, Riko así mismo lo hace pero no le dice nada, Takao no quiere acercarse a esa mesa porque dice que seguro meterá la pata, por lo que Kouki rueda los ojos y se encamina al lugar.

Es el tercer miércoles seguido que ve al hombre, es el tercer miércoles en que sabe que aquel hombre de saco y corbata, de lustrosos zapatos caros se sentara en una mesa disponible, le regalara a Kouki una mirada, una leve inclinación de cabeza y pedirá un Té negro Red Imperial, sus amigos no dejaran de seguir mirándolo, no dejaran de murmurar cosa a las que no pondrá atención, pero estarán ahí, mirando.

—Él se ve tan solo como Kouki-san— murmura una de sus empleadas.

Akashi Seijuuro no es alguien que pierda la cabeza de ningún tipo de forma, tiene casi 30 años por lo que ha aprendido a la mala que esa clase de reacciones no le levaran a ningún lado. Pero es cuando su padre de manera repentina le presenta a una señorita a la que seguro le dobla la edad que pierde un poco el piso.

—Es que estas solo hijo— le ha dicho su padre, pero bien sabe que esa no es la razón detrás de "noble" su acto.

Esa mañana camino sin rumbo lejos de su chofer y guardaespaldas, sin conocer la zona por lo que es como un punto rojo; sin ironía de por medio, en las calles del lugar. Es cuando llega a esa pequeña cafetería, y ve la dulce sonrisa de ese castaño, tan cálida, tan deliciosamente cálida que no puede evitar ir a verle cada miércoles desde que lo encontró.

Miércoles tras miércoles usa la mesa más cercana a la barra disponible, solo para verle más de cerca. Seijuuro tiene muy buen ojo por lo que no se le hace difícil verlo aunque no lo parezca, aunque le hayan dicho; su no aceptado mejor amigo Midorima, que parece más bien que asesinara a alguien con la mirada.

Seijuuro ha escapado muy bien a los intentos de su padre de casarlo con cuanta señorita se le aparezca, a pesar de ya haberle informado que no está interesado en ello, porque aunque Seijuuro no se lo haya dicho a su padre, o admitido a si mismo siquiera, ya hay una razón por la cual sonreír incluso desde el martes.

Kouki ha perdido la cuenta de los miércoles en os que ha ido el pelirrojo a su cafetería, es decir; no es que los hubiera contado desde el principio. Esa tarde en particular esta solo con Takao en la barra, ya es tarde y su cliente frecuente no ha llegado, lo cual no va a admitir pero lo ha puesto un poco ansioso.

—¿Y si ya no le gusta nuestro café?— pregunta al aire, escuchando como el maldito aire le responde

—Quizá ha tenido mucho trabajo Kou-chan, ya vendrá. Deja de suspirar, asustas a la clientela—

Kouki sonríe, porque la clientela es ese hombre tenebroso de cabellos azules que le guiña descaradamente a su pastelero.

Kouki está a punto de reclamarle a Takao, pero el sonido de las campañillas que ha estado esperando todo el día lo distraen. Kouki siente la luz tardecina calentar sus mejillas, no es para nada la visión del pelirrojo quitándose el enorme abrigo y sosteniéndolo de manera pulcra en su brazo lo que lo provoca, aunque la meteoróloga del clima haya dicho que estaría todo el día nublado y con probabilidades de nevada.

—Si no das el paso ahora te arrepentirás para siempre— le dice Kagami, encaminándose al hombre en la mesa del centro y dejándole ahí un pay con una tarjeta.

Kouki seca sus manos en el delantal, se asegura de no tener café en su blanca camisa, nada puede hacer contra su cabello, así que lo deja como esta. Sabe que pedirá un té negro, por lo que hacía mucho se rindió con la libretita de notas, pero esa tarde necesita un poco de valor y su libreta estúpidamente forrada de ositos es lo único que le ancla a la vida. Es Kouki quien esta vez, le llevara el Té al hombre.

—Bu-Buenas tardes— balbucea avergonzado y por ello quiere morir —¿Qué desea tomar esta tarde?— le dice, sin parar a detenerse en notar lo acusatorio de su dicción.

—¿Qué me recomiendas tú?— le escucha decirle

Kouki ha perdido la noción de la lingüística, la transición de la lengua hablada de la edad de piedra a la actual ha quedado destruidas en segundos, y no sabe si el hombre entenderá su manejo del neandertal antiguo.

—Nuestro Caramelo Macchiato es el más pedido— le dice por fin, luego de lo que le parece una eternidad

—No soy muy adepto del dulce, lamentablemente—

—Puede acompañarlo de un pay de limón, los comensales dicen que es lo mejor para disminuir el sabor caramelo del café—

—Y tu ¿Lo recomiendas?—

Kouki siente el dulce aglomerarse en sus labios, cristalizándose y evitando más palabras, la sonrisa que nunca le había visto al hombre casi le enceguece, le hace temblar las piernas y le envía un montón de sensaciones a un lugar nada adecuado para el lugar en el que se encuentra.

—Es perfecto con la bebida— le dice sin aliento

Y es eso lo que pide, Kouki camina como insecto fumigado a la barra, prepara el Caramelo Macchiato y corta una porción ligeramente más grande para el pelirrojo de la mesa 4.

—Aquí tiene su pedido señor— le dice, depositando todo pulcramente en la mesa, incluso mejor de lo que ha hecho en otras mesas —Espero que disfrute de su estancia en mi café—

—Es un placer— le dice e hombre —Mi nombre es Seijuuro—

Kouki siente su corazón latir a mil por segundo, recordando la frase que su amigo le dijera antes en la barra —Mi nombre es Kouki—

Es Kouki quien da el primer paso.

—Está noche, cierro a las 8pm. Si usted...—

—Si— Seijuuro acepta sin siquiera pensar.

Seijuuro no es un hombre que busque amor de una sola noche, Seijuuro busca la eternidad, el amor incondicional, las miradas cómplices y el coqueteo nervioso lleno de esperanza.

Kouki es; todo y más en una sola noche. Le ha dicho sus miedos con la mirada, ha visto su misma soledad en esa fría casa, Kouki es dulce con esa frazada de panditas, pero también culto con ese libro sobre la expansión de las galaxias sobre el velador a un lado de la cama.

Kouki ha sido dulce, complaciente pero también temerario. Su cuerpo es maravilloso, torneado y de un color que amo besar, tiene un punto quisquilloso a un lado del cuello que no dudo en atacar para escuchar ese dulce trinar cuando reía y un lado sensual y travieso al usar su corbata como collar cuando subió a su regazo.

Así que mientras abre los ojos y ve el techo estrellado de la habitación del castaño, piensa que no estaría mal que así fuera todos los días.

Baja las escaleras en dirección al aroma y al sonido, el olor del café llega a sus sentidos así como la melodía, Kouki se mueve de un lado a otro en la cocina, sus pies descalzos sobre la madera del suelo, la espátula en alto mientras menea las caderas, las marcas en su cuello y hombros son notorias lo que le eriza el vello del cuerpo, le ve alzarse en las puntas de sus pies intentando conseguir una taza, haciendo que la curva de su camisa se alce y apenas cubra sus nalgas.

Seijuuro cual depredador le abraza por la espalda, besa su mejilla más cercana, moviéndose hacia su oreja y de ahí a donde están las marcas.

El aroma de los panques le abre el apetito, el rose del moviente de Kouki otro muy diferente.

Se sientan a desayunar, se cuentan cosas, se ríen, el invierno no es tan duro ahora...

Seijuuro piensa que esa vida no está mal para comenzar diciembre.


	3. Un gran gato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 3: Conejito/Gato

Seijuuro era un alfa que podía darse el gusto, como pocos alfas hacían, de que incluso hasta los de su misma casta se inclinaban a sus pies a su paso.

Su aura imponía no solo respeto, sino también una lealtad que abrumaba hasta al alfa más experimentado.

Sus oponentes; cuando era joven y ya siendo un adulto, caían como moscas a sus pies, literalmente.

En sus juegos cuando era joven, no temía enfrentarse a los oponentes más difíciles con tal de obtener la victoria, y decir que fue difícil para su ego de alfa el perder en ese tan afamado partido de invierno sería una mentira.

Pero saco algo bueno de ello y como todo alfa tomaría lo que la vida le ponía a sus pies.

Es así que; casi 10 años después, puede decir con orgullo que tiene no solo al mejor omega como pareja de vida, sino que alguien a quien ama incondicionalmente y quien le ama de igual o; incluso admitiéndolo, le ama mucho más.  
  
  


Akashi Seijuuro es un alfa, un alfa entre los alfas. Un líder nato, poderoso, casi podría decir que omnipotente. Con una sola poderosa mirada podría provocar fiebres altas al pobre infeliz que osara con mirarlo mal, a él o a su pareja, su visión empresarial aterrorizaría incluso a su padre quien es el fundador de su empresa, jóvenes y adultos aceptan que es el mejor entre los mejores. Al menos lo es hasta el día en que llega su celo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki siente y escucha el ronroneo a sus espaldas, da una bocanada de oxígeno intoxicado que lo hace estremecerse ahí en su cama, a duras penas logra dar con el teléfono en su mesita de noche, justo en el momento en el que es atacado por la espalda, siente la fuerza impresa en la mordida en su cuello y deja salir un vergonzoso gemido, siente como su parte baja poco a poco se humedece, liquido mojar su ropa interior y su pijama, misma que desaparece con rapidez y es remplazada por su esposo entre sus piernas.

Las manos le tiemblan, el aroma le abruma, las caricias y sensaciones están a solo segundos de fundir su cerebro, pero no puede permitirlo.  
  
  


—Ho-Hola.... ¿Ma-Masaomi-san?— dice tras el auricular, ganándose un fuerte gruñido y una sensación viscosa en sus muslos, haciendo que muerda fuertemente sus labios —Sei... Sei está en celo, el... no ira a tra...ahh-bajar—  
  
  


Solo necesito de una afirmación balbuceante y avergonzada tras el teléfono, sabe que se hará cargo de todo lo necesario en esa semana o más si lo necesitan, Kouki apaga el teléfono y lo lanza sin saber dónde, valiéndose de sus codos para alzarse en la cama, viendo un par de gemas de distinto coló asomarse entre sus piernas,

Kouki lanza un gemido, ve como los colmillos de su alfa se muestran cuando abre su boca, para después sentir la mordida en la curva de sus nalgas, Kouki grita pero lo disfruta, sonriendo totalmente enamorado y en calor por culpa del celo de su esposo.

Será una larga semana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki despierta por la sensación de ahogo y calor que lo inunda, intenta moverse pero Seijuuro no le deja. Sonríe llevando sus manos al rostro, recordando la primera rutina de celo en la que estuvieron juntos.

Incluso ahora nada ha cambiado y lo ama.

Fue cuando conoció a Seijuuro, siendo ese emperador tirano en Rakuzan, Kouki a pesar de ser omega no lo aparentaba. No solo por su figura, sino que no se gustaba a sí mismo. Había escondido muy bien su casta por años y en Seirin a pesar de saberlo le ayudaban a ocultarlo.

No estaba mal lo que hacía, puesto que la mayoría de los omegas estaban no solo más seguros, sino que más a gusto con esa forma de proceder. Ya era decisión de cada uno de reconocerlo en público.

Había pasado todo el lio de las escaleras y el tijerazo con Kagami, Kouki se sentía ansioso, temeroso y acalorado por la figura en lo alto de la escalinata, viéndole como si se tratara de un chiste sin sentido.

Después de curarse el susto con sus amigos y jurar que se encontraba en perfecto estado se separó de ellos. No fe intencional, fueron sus necesidades fisiológicas las que lo orillaron. Estaba lavando sus manos cuando lo noto; primero, el chico que estaba a su lado lavando sus manos levanto su cabeza, pareció olisquear el ambiente y salió de ahí corriendo, después, las dos personas que usaban los cubículos también lo hicieron, extrañándose porque incluso no lavaron sus manos.

Kouki se olio a sí mismo, estaba un poco inquiero por el calor inusual de su piel, pero sabía bien que su celo no llegaría en por lo menos un mes entero, así que bajo su cabeza para lavar su rostro.

Luego escucho como se abría y cerraba la puerta de los baños, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo segundo que cambiaría su vida.

Escucho un gruñido a sus espaldas y cuando giro para encarar al pervertido que entro a los baños omegas lo noto.

Akashi Seijuuro parecía más poseído que de costumbre, y Kouki no podía asegurar cuales eran sus costumbres ya que era la primera vez que lo veía. Chillo en busca de ayuda y; como Seirin se había convertido en su manada, esperaba que su capitán; como omega "Mamá" declarado de esta, lo sintiera y fuera en su ayuda.

Seijuuro sin embargo fue más rápido, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo estampo contra la pared del baño más cercano, Kouki grito nuevamente pero el sonido fue amortiguado por el beso al que era sometido, todo después fue un caos.

Su calor fue iniciado por el del pelirrojo, la ropa fue eliminada de la ecuación sin escrúpulo alguno y; esa tarde, termino con una profunda marca en su cuello.

Kouki por supuesto tenía un gran collar que evitaba esa clase de cosas, pero eso fue solo una tira de papel ante la fuerza del alfa de Seijuuro.

Cuando Kouki recobro la conciencia, tenía al pelirrojo aferrado a él como un bebe koala, lo más impactante de todo era que estaba llorando.

Nunca a nadie ni siquiera a sus padres les dijo el contenido de esa plática en medio del baño. Seijuuro no solo se disculpó por su acto, le pidió perdón en una reverencia sentado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hasta que su frente tocase con el suelo.

Seijuuro aún se encontraba en medio de su estado de celo, pero uso la poca fuerza para separarse y llamar a su chofer para poder marcharse.

Kouki aun sentía el calor en su cuerpo, pero ambos; como buenos adolecentes estúpidos que eran; mas el pelirrojo en ese caso, se fueron por su lado. En cuanto salió del lugar se encontró son Hyuga y Riko, muertos de la preocupación pero callaron al ver sus lágrimas.

Su familia lo tomo mal por supuesto, pero todo se arregló con un par de llamadas que recibieron y una pastilla bajo su lengua.

Así que sí; su primera vez no solo con un celo, sino con su alfa, fue desastrosa.

Luego paso lo que tuvo que pasar. Mala comunicación, partidos que competir, dolor y sangrado en la marca, ira y luego la tristeza.

Sobra decir que su desempeño en ese último partido no fue del todo aceptable para sus estándares, sintiéndose inútil para el apoyo con su equipo, pero levantar el trofeo junto a todos, y que le hicieran sentir querido, le ayudo de algo.

Dos semanas después se reunió con Seijuuro. En realidad había sido una coincidencia, sus padres y el padre de Akashi se mantenían en contacto, pero Kouki no había querido hablar con el pelirrojo.  
  
  


—No fue un error—le había dicho esa tarde en la cancha en la que se vieron —Sentí... aunque suene como una patética excusa, sentí como tu alma atraía a la mía ¿No lo sentiste tú?—  
  
  


Kouki había mordido sus labios y bajado la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo sintió, pero el miedo que le tenía a la mirada de doble color le había hecho olvidar eso.  
  
  


—Déjame comenzar de nuevo— le había pedido el pelirrojo mientras extendía su mano —Te lo ruego—  
  
  


Kouki no pudo negarse, así que con ayuda de sus padres, a pedido de el mismo, habían pactado no solo un encuentro de una rutina próxima de celo, sino citas para conocerse, para hablar y encontrar una conexión más allá del sexo.  
  
  


Por supuesto ninguna cita resulto.  
  
  


Seijuuro aún se exigía perfección y Kouki aún le temía a su olor. Tener un alfa tan poderoso lo hacía sentirse diminuto, impotente y poca cosa. Una de esas citas, en medio de una pelea porque Seijuuro pretendía que se casaran a esa edad, sin considerar sus pensamientos, sus planes a futuro o elecciones, el celo de Kouki llego. No solo completamente fuera de su periodo, sino que Seijuuro se le fue encima nada más olerlo.  
  
  


Sin embargo las cosas no fueron como la primera vez.  
  
  


Seijuuro lo beso como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Acaricio su piel como si fuera de terciopelo fino, marco sus muslos, de nuevo su nuca, beso sus parpados. Sus mejillas, sus labios y susurro palabras tranquilas, masajeo sus muslos y le penetro de una manera lenta y llena de lo que creyó era una profunda veneración.

Kouki llego a un orgasmo que le hizo explotar no solo el corazón, si no que sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir porque de alguna manara pensó que fue la forma en la que Seijuuro se disculpó.

El segundo día del celo, Kouki se dio cuenta de que habían despejado esa zona de la casa, aprecio su cuerpo marcado de mil mordidas en toda su piel, pero cada que acariciaba una con la yema de sus dedos recordó la forma tan lenta, tan considerada en la que fue hecha que no creía que se tratara del mismo alfa gruñón y todo poderoso con el que se encontraba.

Kouki supo que desde ese momento, que Seijuuro si lo amaba, porque Akashi Seijuuro se volvía un completo gatito mimoso. Kouki jamás se hubiera esperado eso de su novio, pero luego de tantos años juntos, había aprendido a lidiar con él pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro despierta y gruñe.

Un ronroneo es dado como respuesta y sabe que Kouki se encuentra en la planta baja. Toma del suelo su ropa interior que; aunque le pica, sabe que tiene que soportarla, Kouki odia que se pasee desnudo por su hogar, aunque sean los únicos que la habitan, porque "No sabes en que momento puede alguien llegar y no quiero que andes mostrando lo que me pertenece a alguien más"

Así que ha cedido en ese pedido al menos, siente el aroma de Kouki provenir de la sala y lo encuentra recostado en uno de los sillones, solo lleva puesta su camisa de la piyama; la de Seijuuro y sonríe porque a pesar de tener las propias sigue usando las suyas. Seijuuro sube por el reposa brazos del sillón hasta donde está su esposo, restregándose en su cuerpo para dejar su aroma, se envuelve contra el cuerpo de Seijuuro como si de una serpiente se tratara y termina tan enredado con el que no se distingue un cuerpo del otro, Kouki está más dormido que despierto, por lo que aprovecha para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja para ronronear por atención, y lo peor, morderle en donde primero alcance, manos, brazos, cuello y antebrazos.  
  
  
  
  


—Sei... tengo sueño amor—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro por supuesto no se detiene, escucha a Kouki reír por la sensación de su cabello muy cerca de la nariz cuando su boca ataca los botones de su pijama, los rompe con sus dientes y se adentra en ella para besar la piel expuesta.

Las manos de Kouki van a su cabello, acariciándolo mientras lo va dirigiendo a su entrepierna, Seijuuro sonríe mientras le besa, hasta llegar al premio que ha estado buscando.

La sala se llena de sonidos eróticos y del aroma de sus feromonas, Seijuuro sonríe al ver como Kouki ha perdido el decoro, como le exige besos y caricias y Seijuuro no duda en no oponer resistencia.

Kouki sabe que Seijuuro sabe que el sueño ya no es una molestia, lo atrae a su cuerpo dejando que Seijuuro quede arriba suyo, mientras hunde sus manos en la espalda del pelirrojo, acaricia la piel ahí donde sus uñas le han dejado marcas, besa las mejillas, la nariz y une sus frentes para verle a los ojos mientras siente como lo penetra, Kouki no despega su mirada de la mirada bicolor, escuchando esas palabras dulces, promesas y alabanzas.  
  
  


Porque sabe que Seijuuro lo ama.  
  
  
  
  


—Con un demonio Akashi-san— escucha a sus espaldas —Esta seguro que debería venir a trabajar—  
  
  


—Estoy seguro Miyaki-kun— responde —Mi esposo entro en celo, eso es todo—  
  
  


—Déjeme decirle que no le envidio, tener tal bestia en la cama debe de ser agotador—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki sonríe, recordando las palabras y besos cálidos, las promesas y caricias dulces. Todos quienes le veían le preguntaban a Kouki si tenía un enorme gato por alfa en casa, puesto que algunos aruños no desaparecían de sus brazos y Kouki; para proteger la imagen y reputación de su esposo solo podía asentir y decir...  
  
  
  
  


—Si... es muy agotador—


	4. Guerras Magicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 4: Disfrases/Crossplay

En un baúl, ahí tenía todas esas cosas que le avergonzaban. Es decir, eran muy pocos y; desgraciadamente acosados por sus gustos. Así que Kouki debía ser disimulado en sus gustos.

Era la primera semana de la convención de "Magic Girls Momo" y por supuesto no podía faltar. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener, después de que; sin querer, sus amigos le hicieran notar que tenía un parecido algo atroz con la protagonista.  
  
  


—Estoy seguro que con un enorme moño y las orejas pasas por ella Furi— y varias carcajadas después Kouki no podía sacarse la imagen de la mente.  
  
  


El ni siquiera tenía previsto ver esa tarde la serie, pero un comercial antes de la película de acción que planeaban ver por la televisión fue lo que provoco la comidilla a su persona por ese hecho.

Kouki ya tenía planeado ir encubierto, es decir; un par de lentes negros un suéter un par de tallas más grandes y hasta guantes de ser necesario. Pero por alguna razón no pudo dejar de imaginarse en ese hermoso vestido de volantes, cabello largo y el cetro mágico de destrucción de la protagonista.

No fue difícil invertir en el ouftit, un robo al armario de su abuela, un poco de su mesada para arreglarlo a su medida, tintorería, mas arreglos con una experta y daba gracias a la vecina que solo le sonrió y accedió a hacer que le quedara a la perfección, es más; podía decir que hasta estaba emocionada mas que el con la idea.

Hizo su entrada triunfal como un rey en su reino... o en ese caso una reina. Jamás creyó sentir su corazón latir más rápido que esa tarde, ver como los demás visitantes le veían con asombro, le tomaban fotos, le señalaban murmurando lo bien que se veía, lo acertada que era su ropa con la guerrera mágica Momo.  
  
  


Y lo mejor de todo era que nadie sospechaba que era Kouki.   
  
  


Kouki estaba encantado con su acierto, la chalina café oscuro con arreglos en los holanes blancos llenos de brillos, una playera manga larga pegada a su cuerpo casi en color piel, un short bombacho un poco más arriba de los muslos que; como un plus ocultaba eso que lo hacía chico, los listones rojos que usaba la guerrera mágica para atar a sus enemigos, las orejas que confecciono hábilmente escondidas entre su cabello con el enorme moño en su cabeza y su orgullo, el trinche que simulaba perfectamente al metal.  
  
  


Usaba labial rojo, un poco de sombras y rubor en el rostro, botas del mismo color de las medias que llegaban ahí donde terminaba el short en el muslo. Kouki no iba a negar que se sentía poderoso, es más; hasta bonito, por lo que comenzó a desenvolverse más tranquilo, aceptando fotos con desconocidos, haciendo las poses de la guerrera mágica.  
  
  


¡Estaba más que encantado!  
  
  


Además de que por su puesto, compro un montón de mercancía de las Guerreras Mágicas. Un par de juegos de simulación y porque no; hasta un peluche del archienemigo de la protagonista, Wrath.

Kouki estaba más que feliz de ser el centro de atención hasta que escucho y vio el tumulto en la entrada del recinto. Camino con lentitud y un sentimiento de pánico en el cuerpo, más cuando vio de qué se trataba.  
  
  


Era Wrath y su pandilla, es decir; los enemigos de las guerreras mágicas.   
  
  


Eran tan parecidos a los de la serie animada que parecían profesionales, Kouki no se quedaba atrás porque varias personas le habían preguntado lo mismo, la diferencia era que él no tenía la compañía de resto de las guerreras consigo para sentirse seguro, y quien quiera que fuera el equipo de los villanos estaba completo.

Había un par de niñitas que se veían adorables en sus conjuntitos de las guerreras, pero ya una de ellas había llorado al ver al archienemigo acercársele.

Entonces se le acerco uno de los realizadores de la exposición y ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Repíteme con detenimiento que es lo que me estas pidiendo— dijo con una voz grave, que hizo que un par de chicos que se encontraban cerca salieran despavoridos  
  
  


—Pues esto— dijo Reo mientras le mostraba un afiche —Quiero que nos vistamos de la pandilla Akuma no Aka—  
  
  


Akashi Seijuuro, dueño y señor del consejo estudiantil, aun emperador de la creación y capitán por supuesto del equipo de Rakuzan levanto su perfecta y fina ceja ante la imagen.  
  
  


—No —  
  
  


—¡Oh vamos! ¡Sei-chan me lo debes!— grito el pelinegro haciendo un berrinche vergonzoso, haciendo que el resto de chicos de la sala estudiantil huyeran por sus vidas por la aura aterradora del pelirrojo —¡Además Sei-chan eres perfecto para Wrath, mira el parecido es asombroso! Y ya te dije que me lo debes, Nebuya, Kotaro y hasta Mayuzumi han aceptado—  
  
  


—¿Con que los compraste? Sabes que, no me digas, no hay nada con que puedas hacerlo y no pienso hacerlo—  
  
  


—Bien, no quería usar esto en tu contra porque te quiero pero no me dejas otra opción— le dijo el pelinegro, sacando una fotografía que hizo saltar al pelirrojo de su asiento, viendo para todos lados más rojo que su cabello y arrebatándosela de inmediato  
  
  


—Que sepas que no es la única copia que tengo—  
  
  


—¡Bien! Pero has de saber que me vengare por ello—  
  
  


—No esperaba menos de ti Sei-chan, por cierto encárgate de que los trajes sean idénticos—  
  
  


Akashi Seijuuro guardo el objeto con el que había sufrido tal amenaza en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera hacerlo, hurgando en lo profundo de su malévola mente como vengarse por ello.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Así que ahí estaba Akashi Seijuuro, en medio de un montón de frikis, viéndose ridículo y lo peor, acompañado de un montón de niños. Y por niños se refería a sus compañeros.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cómo te compro Reo, Mayuzumi?— le dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
  
  


—Una edición conmemorativa de Vasalord, solo imprimieron unas cuantas copias—  
  
  


—¿Qué es eso?—  
  
  


—No quieres saberlo— recibió como respuesta  
  
  


Mientras el pelinegro vestido con un entallado traje del mismo tono de azul que el suyo, revoloteaba por aquí y por allá en los stands del recinto, Seijuuro se decidió por explorar. Si, exploraría los baños y esconderse. Pero una risa cantaría, al menos más bonita que el resto de los visitantes, le llamo la atención. 

Seijuuro vio; aunque difícilmente ya que tenía cubierto un ojo, a una hermosa chica. El traje le daba una espléndida vista a sus piernas torneadas y la sonrisa que mostraba a la pequeña niña con su mismo traje era excepcional.  
  
  


—Es Momo— escucho de Reo —Tú enemiga a vencer, aunque canónicamente la amas—  
  
  


—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso...?— pregunto sin dejar de ver la escena  
  
  


—La historia dice que Momo y as guerreras mágicas ya está terminada, la historia dice que fue encomendada para terminar con el mal que acechaba al pueblo de Yumi, lucha contra los demonios, que somos nosotros por cierto, para evitar que su rey; es decir Wrath, que eres tú; reine con humanos convertidos en sombras, Momo evita eso luchado contra ti, pero; según el autor se conocen y fueron pareja en sus vidas pasadas por lo que ninguno de los dos puede matarse o lastimarse y; cuando lo hace por error, Wrath da la mitad de su alma por traerla de vuelta, unen sus vidas para traer paz, apaciguando el poder oscuro en _tu_ interior. Hermoso no crees—  
  
  


Seijuuro medio escuchaba lo que Reo le decía, estaba más concentrado en ver como esta tal "Momo" se tomaba fotografías en el stand de la serie televisiva, sonriendo mientras era abrazada por otros, siendo feliz con otros...  
  
  


—Él es mío...—  
  
  


—¿Eh? ¡Sei-chan! ¡Espera Sei-chan ¿Qué haces?!—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki estaba algo cansado, habían sustituido un par de las piezas que portaba con su uniforme; como el trinche por uno que se veía de mucha mejor calidad y más real, la chica que se encargaría de publicitar la serie animada tuvo un accidente, por lo que en cuanto fue visto por el encargado no dudo en pedirle que le sustituyera. Había alegado que era hombre con mucha vergüenza pero el tipo casi se arrodillo para que lo hiciera, además de que le había ofrecido una buena paga.  
  
  


Más que nada lo hizo por la paga.  
  
  


Así que ahí estaba, una media hora después, tomándose fotos, cargando niños, dando autógrafos como Momo, y evitando gracias al encargado de que los otros visitantes no le tocaran donde no debían cuando se le acercaban.

Estaba sonriendo a una niña a la que estaba bajando al suelo después de cargarla cuando escucho los pasos apresurados, gritos y el bullicio, se levantó solo para ver al enemigo de su guerrera mágica favorita parado frente a él, parecía no solo molesto, sino como si quisiera comerlo ahí, frente a todos.  
  
  


—¡Momo-chan vencerá al oscuro mal!— grito una pequeña emocionada  
  
  


El encargado estaba emocionado por el tipo que vestía de Wrath frente a él, como si de repente se hubiera encontrado con la última fuente de agua del desierto, las playeras conmemorativas de la serie seguro se vendían como la espuma. Pero ese no era el punto.  
  
  


—Momo-chan— escucho como un murmullo a su lado —Di lo tuyo—  
  
  


—¡Ven-Venceré y evitare que re-reine el mal manteniendo abajo tu oscuridad!—  
  
  


El grito de júbilo de las niñas ahí reunidas, de unas cuantas adolescentes y de uno que otro tipo de aspecto reprobable, hizo que su rostro se enrojeciera. Kouki vi a su enemigo sonreír lo que solo hizo que saltara en su lugar. Además de que solo alcanzo a dar un par de pasos atrás antes de ser tomado de la cintura y alejado de la multitud.  
  
  


—¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde llevas a Momo-chan?!— grito el organizador  
  
  


—Ira a... mantener abajo mi oscuridad—  
  
  


Reo se quedó con la boca abierta, el encargado no entendía y por supuesto, las niñas no dejaban de gritar como su guerrera mágica era la más valiente al ir a pelear contra su enemigo solo para mantenerlas seguras.  
  
  


—¡Sei-chan, mi niñez maldita sea!—  
  
  
  
  


—Espera... Seijuuro~~—  
  
  


—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—  
  
  


—¡Me daba vergüenza!—  
  
  


Akashi Seijuuro se había atrincherado en uno de los cubículos de la zona de vestuarios, donde sabía que ningún niño podía entrar. Había corrido como nunca lo había hecho, sintiéndose un niño, travieso y sobre todo; lo más importante, excitado.  
  
  


—Hace mucho que debimos jugar a esto... no me vengare de Reo después de todo—  
  
  


—¡Pero el si lo hará de ti Seijuuro!—  
  
  


—Llámame Wrath, Momo-chan—  
  
  


—¡Seijuuro!—  
  
  


Kouki pensó en ese momento que no estaba mal mostrarle sus más oscuros secretos sobre sus gustos algo frikis y Seijuuro ya estaba pensando en que otra Guerrera Mágica o algo por el estilo seria la adecuada para ser representada por Kouki... y lencería, mucha lencería.  
  
  


Y a fuera de los vestuarios estaba Reo, con las bolsas de compras en una m, no tecleando como poseso en su celular, mientras mandaba a todas sus redes sociales, etiquetando al pelirrojo, esa fotografía con la que lo había amenazado.  
  
  
  
  


**Msj de Reo Mibuchi:** Akashi Seijuuro: el indomable, el poderoso, ¡El que destruye la niñes ajena!

Adjunto pruebas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El crossplay (contracción de cross-dressing y cosplay) es un término que se refiere a una variante del cosplay en el que una persona se disfraza de un personaje del género opuesto, sobre todo cuando se trata de videojuegos y anime.


	5. El Encargado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 5: Espejo/Tacones

El lugar era grande, pulcro y con pocos clientes, aun así tenían lo que a su parecer, eran los más hermosos y de mejor calidad que en su vida hubiera visto antes.

Caminaba sin decir nada por la zona de 12 centímetros, sopesando si era una buena idea hacer la compra, en seguida el encargado se acercó a él y; aunque le dio una mirada acusadora al hacer el pedido, a los pocos minutos dejo el par de tacones sobre un banco y salió de su vista para atender a los demás clientes.   
  
  


Al quedarse yo sólo, se pudo sentir más tranquilo. Tomo una de las zapatillas y; como si algo mágico hubiera ocurrido, el miedo desapareció y le lleno una emoción que nunca había sentido antes. Con suma reserva y mirando en todo momento que nadie se le quedara viendo, se descalzo, retirando el calcetín y enfundando su pie en la zapatilla. Nada más meter el pie en el calzado más deseado. Entonces el encargado llego a su lado y le descubrió luciendo el zapato frente al espejo.  
  
  


—Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho— escucho a sus espaldas —Me hace muy feliz el poder ayudar a mis clientes. Hay un zapato para cada quien y este al parecer es el tuyo— Volvió a decirle.  
  
  


—Gracias— Le dijo Kouki sonriéndole tímido.  
  
  


—¿Por qué no te pruebas el otro y das unos pasos?— le incitó.  
  
  


Apenado, Kouki retiro el otro zapato y cuando quiso tomar la otra zapatilla, el encargado se adelantó y la tomo por el para ayudarle a calzarla. Él se le arrodilló frente a frente, calzando con una delicadeza poco usual la zapatilla.  
  
  


—Tienes unos pies hermosos y estos tacones están hechos para ti— dijo y luego inclino su cabeza para besar su pie.  
  
  


Kouki se sentía como en un sueño. El encargado le abrocho con mucha delicadeza la otra zapatilla y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar del asiento donde se encontraba. Al calzarse ambas zapatillas un hormigueo recorrió todas sus piernas hasta entremezclarse con un cosquilleo en su sexo. Ensimismado empezó a dar los primeros pasos y camino con los tacones cuál si fuera una chica.  
  
  


—¡Son divinos! –Le dijo Kouki al encargado sonriendo —Me gustaría llevarme este par si no tiene inconveniente... aunque— Volvió a decirle.  
  
  


—Claro que puedes llévatelos— escucho Kouki —Si tienes vergüenza de que alguien te vea... ¿ Que te parece si me esperas en mi oficina hasta que se vaya el ultimo cliente? Cerrare para el almuerzo ¿Qué te parece?—  
  
  


—No quiero causar molestias, volveré más tarde— respondió Kouki rojo hasta las orejas, el encargado no lo juzgo por su elección de zapatos, ni mucho menos lo molesto o le vio de mala manera  
  
  


—No, por supuesto que no me molesta, quiero que los tengas, anda; si no puedes caminar te ayudare—  
  
  


Sin embargo Kouki se jactaba de su perfecto equilibrio con semejantes tacones, por lo que; después de verse en el espejo recargado junto a la pila de zapatos, camino con orgullo y satisfacción a donde le era señalado.  
  
  


—Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo— le dijo el encargado, dejándolo en medio de la pulcra pero casi vacía oficina.  
  
  


Kouki se paseó de un lado a otro por lo menos unos 5 minutos, contento de su elección de tacones. Un par de plataformas en color negro charol, con un atado alrededor de sus piernas arriba de los tobillos. Había pasado por la tienda por casualidad y no había dudado en obtener el par, eran hermosos por lo que no pudo abstenerse y los había comprado.

Kouki se paró frente al enorme ventanal de vidrio tintado, viendo pasar a los transeúntes incapaces de saber que eran vistos.

Escucho a sus espaldas el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y segundos después el clic del seguro.  
  
  


—Entonces ¿Qué precio tienen estos tacones?— dijo Kouki mientras daba la vuelta, viendo como el en cargado se quitaba el chaleco que llevaba puesto  
  
  


—Oh, no te preocupes por ello— le dijo —Son una edición única, lamentablemente tiene una imperfección en el moño, por lo que puedes levártelos gratis—  
  
  


—O por dios, no podría hacer eso, son hermosos después de todo— respondió, acercándose al encargado  
  
  


—Puedes llevártelos, pero antes permíteme revisarlos, no vaya a ser que tengas algún otro problema que resulte en una caída, veo que eres perfecto al caminarlos—  
  
  


Kouki se movió a donde el pelirrojo le indicaba que se sentara, que era el borde de la mesa de la oficina, levanto el pie para que pudiera verlo con más detenimiento, jadeando al sentir los dedos fríos del hombre en la piel expuesta.  
  
  


—No me has dicho tu nombre— escucho muy cerca de los zapatos, una voz profunda y gruesa que reverberaba en su torrente sanguíneo  
  
  


—Mi nombre es Kouki— le dijo —¿Y cuál es el suyo?—  
  
  


—Mi nombre es Seijuuro—  
  
  


El encargado se levantó con lentitud mientras acariciaba desde donde se marcaba la cinta del tacón, pasando por su rodilla, de ahí al muslo levantando el short que traía hasta quedar muy cerca de la cintura, Kouki mordió sus labios pero no negó el beso al que fue sometido. Se fundieron en un abrazo y se besaron con pasión, Kouki abriendo sus piernas para dejarle espacio al pelirrojo, siendo levantado un poco del lugar para quedar más al centro de la mesa, escuchando como los objetos de esta eran tirados al piso.   
  
  


—Entonces ¿Puedo llevarme los tacones?— dijo Kouki jadeando  
  
  


—Quítate la ropa y te daré todos los que quieras—  
  
  


Kouki obedeció con rapidez, viendo como Seijuuro desabrochaba su pantalón y tiraba la camisa lejos, abrió sus piernas cuando se hayo desnudo, únicamente portando los brillantes tacones.  
  
  


—Tócate para mi—le dijo el pelirrojo, por lo que Kouki llevo sus manos a su miembro ya duro, masajeando con rapidez mientras veía como liberaba su duro pene de entre la ropa  
  
  


Seijuuro bajó su boca hasta su culo y empezó a mojarlo con su saliva, Kouki no pudo evitar gemir cuando le metió un dedo, después otro y otro, hasta que no era mas que un lio de gemidos necesitados.

Seijuuro volvió a mojarle el culo esta vez con un poco de lubricante y empezó a restregar su polla dando pequeños empujones solo para tentarlo.  
  
  


—Sube tus piernas en mis hombros, luce estos tacones que te quedan tan esplendidos—  
  
  


Kouki sintió que se la metió suavemente pero con firmeza y creyó que se correría al instante. _Qué maravillosa sensación,_ pensó. Después de lo que pensó tantos años le pareció una delicia.

Una vez noto que ya estaba listo Kouki le pidió que se la metiera con fuerza. Estaba deseando notar su pene dentro suyo una vez más.

Seijuuro embestía una y otra vez y mientras levantaba mis piernas, agarrándole de los tobillos, sintiendo como el cuero de los tacones se marcaba en ellos y ver así sus pies calzados con esas maravillosas zapatillas.

Mientras le follaba el culo deliciosamente Kouki se masturbaba controlando el momento para que pudieran correrse a la vez.  
  
  


—¡Ah Seijuuro, Seijuuro! ¡Más rápido, no pares!—  
  
  


Seijuuro gruño maldiciendo, saliendo del suave interior que lo acogía, bajando a Kouki de su escritorio, lanzándolo sobre la alfombra boca abajo, en sus rodillas y manos.

Empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas y haciendo que Kouki se fuera de pecho a la alfombra, haciendo que se masturbara un poco más rápido por la dificultad hasta que por fin sintió como se inundaba su culo con una abundante y caliente corrida.

Apretando toda la carne aun dentro suyo, ensuciando la alfombra con su semen blanquecino.  
  
  


—Oh, Seijuuro. Eso fue maravilloso— le dijo Kouki recuperando un poco el aliento, hacía mucho que habían querido intentar ese juego  
  
  


Seijuuro rio mientras abrazaba a su pareja con fuerza, tirándose en la alfombra mientras le atraía a sus brazos —Te comprare la próxima vez unas medias y un ligero, lo prometo—le respondió Seijuuro, besando a Kouki muy cerca del cuello, sonriendo porque de hecho, ya tenía en el cajón de su oficina, listo el conjunto.  
  
  


Kouki solo esperaba que no se le hiciera costumbre y que la secretaria no hubiera vuelto a la oficina.


	6. Prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 6: Gemelos/Hermano

Seijuuro y Seishiro Akashi sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal y prohíbo, lo sabían mas no les importaba.

¿Por qué hacerlo cuando ambos disfrutaban de las delicias que su querido hermano menor les entregaba? Eran felices viendo a su Kouki debatirse entre el placer, la lujuria y las buenas costumbres.

Pero ni Seijuuro ni Seishiro se arrepentían de sus actos.

No; nunca lo harían. Y si llegado el momento alguien los señalaba, si alguien hería a su Kouki, estaba seguros que los desaparecerían.

Todo por la felicidad de Kouki y la de ambos, todo por perderse en el dulce néctar del cuerpo del castaño, de su amor, de la lujuria de sus cuerpos.  
  
  


¿Pero cómo habían llegado a un frenesí libidinoso y ciertamente sexual y desenfreno?  
  
  


Eso solo era culpa del castaño. Todo había ocurrido cuando ellos tenían la edad de 16 años y su padre se casara con la madre de un Kouki de 13. El joven Kouki era un lindo chiquillo de pecas en el puente de la nariz, de cabellos rebeldes y dulce mirada que hizo temblar la mente y el cuerpo de los gemelos Akashi, por lo que; harían lo que fuera para tenerle por completo, aunque compartir fuera necesario.

Pasaron felices dos años juntos en una hermosa familia llena de apariencias, porque pronto la madre de Kouki se vio inmersa en la tristeza del dolor y el abandono por su esposo. Masaomi era ese tipo de hombre que cambiaba de pareja como cambiada de traje caro, pero ni Seijuuro no Seishiro culpaban a la madre de Kouki, era su padre que no aceptaba que su madre ya no estuviera con ellos.

Así que en cuanto los gemelos escucharon de los planes de divorcio entraron en acción. Un par de accidentes de tráfico, testamentos bien planeados y fortunas que administrar, el aún menor de edad Kouki quedo en sus manos.

Ni los gemelos ni Kouki necesitaban mover un dedo en las próximas tres vidas, tenían tanto dinero e inversiones como para vivir en un palacio, rodeados de lujos y placeres.  
  
  


Sin embargo ni Seijuuro ni Seishiro contaron con que a la edad de 15 años, Kouki se convirtiera en un joven hermoso, un cuerpo envidiable, lleno de la musculatura necesaria, de caderas anchas, muslos gruesos y nalgas envidiables por cualquier chica. No; Kouki era más que perfecto, mucho más y mejor que cualquier chica.

Su cuerpo en crecimiento incitaba al pecado, su piel canela pedía a gritos ser acariciada, su dulce boca besada y su cuello atacado y llenado de marcas de amor y pertenencia.

Los gemelos querían esperar a la mayoría de edad de Kouki, querían enamorarlo día a día, año a año hasta que a Kouki no le quedara remedio de amarlos sin medida ni restricción, pero la lujuria de ambos no se los permitió.

Ese día; en el que todo se volvió en lo que era en ese momento, fue que Kouki cumplía 16 años. Había bajado las escaleras con rapidez, saltando apenas a los brazos de ambos que le esperaban al pie de ellas, había besado las mejillas de ambos y salido corriendo a la escuela.  
  
  


—¡Hiroshi-kun dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme!— les había dicho con sus hermosas mejillas arreboladas, esa sonrisa de mil vatios.  
  
  


Fueron sus corazones con arritmia lo que les dio la impresión de que ese algo importante sería el final para ellos y era algo que no pidan permitir. Siguieron a Kouki y fue justamente lo que pensaron lo que pasó.

El tal Hiroshi, le entregaba a su pequeño un ramo de flores, una carta y un intento de beso en la linda mejilla del castaño.

Sobra decir que Seijuuro y Seishiro no estuvieron encantados.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se hallaba esta tarde en la cocina, esperando la llegada de sus hermanos de la universidad. Seijuuro y Seishiro llevaban cursos adelantados por lo que estaban próximos a graduar, así que no les reprochaba que no estuvieran con el aunque se tratara de su cumpleaños. Por la mañana había estado tan apurado de salir, que solo recibió besos de parte suya en sus mejillas. Kouki al recordarlo se coloreo de rojo de pies a cabeza, mas hizo de lado ese pensamiento por culpa de otro recuerdo.  
  
  


Su mejor amigo Hiroshi.  
  
  


Kouki sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar estar al lado de otros que no fueran sus hermanos, quienes le habían acogido a pesar de no tener relación alguna de sangre, quienes le habían amado y cuidado por esos dos largos y dolorosos años.

Kouki no solo sensentia poco a su lado, sino que no se sentía merecedor de sus atenciones, de sus tiempos libres, Kouki ceia que tarde o temprano los gemelos alzarían el vuelo y lo dejarían abandonado y no quería que eso pasase.  
  
  


—¡No quiero!— grito mientras cubria sus ojos con sus manos  
  
  


—¿¡Que sucede Kouki?!— griro Seijuuro al entrar en la cocina  
  
  


—¡¿Quién te ha hecho daño?!— escucho de Seishiro   
  
  


Kouki bajo de la silla alta donde se encontraba y les abrazo ahí en el umbral de la puerta donde se encontraban, a pesar de que los gemelos eran un poco más altos que él, Kouki se las arregló para tenerles a ambos.  
  
  


—¡No quiero que me dejen solo!— les dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían su cara —¡Nunca se vayan de mi lado!—  
  
  


Los gemelos sonrieron ante las palabras de Kouki, cualquier medico especialista que le escuchara decir esas palabras y que vieran sus interacciones dia con dia, diría con total seguirdad que eso no era un comportamiento normal en un joven en crecimiento, que tal dependencia no solo no era normal, sino que debía de ser eliminada de raíz.

Mas Seijuuro y Seishiro jamas permitirían a un medico ver de esa forma a Kouki, jamas.

Ambos vieron el lindo delantal que Kouki portaba, haciéndole ver mas dulce que de cosntumbre, aun ente lagrimas se recompuso, limpiando sus mejillas, mientras les veía como si de dioses se trataran.  
  
  


—Hornee un pastel de celebración para esta noche — les dijo Kouki  
  
  


—Te amo Kouki— dijo Seijuuro —Se mi amante—  
  
  


Kouki se quedó viendo al pelirrojo de ojos dispares, con las mejillas enrojeciendo con forme la realización de sus palabras penetraban sus neuronas.  
  
  


—Ámame como yo te amo a ti Kouki— le dijo Seishiro a su lado —Y se nuestro de todas las formas humanamente posibles—  
  
  


Kouki dejo caer los guantes al suelo con los que habia sacado el pastel del horno, con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, pero ambos chicos, le tomaron cada uno de la mano, besando sus nudillos mientras se agachaban a sus pies.  
  
  


—No estamos bromando Kouki...—dijo Seishiro —Eres bello y el centro de atención de todos... automáticamente todos son cautivados por ti—  
  
  


—Desde la primera vez te hemos amado— secundo Seijuuro —Pretender que somos solo hermanos frente a los extraños, ya no podemos sopórtalo—  
  
  


—Pero somos familia— dice Kouki débilmente —Somos hermanos—  
  
  


—Lo siento Kouki— le dice Seishiro —No tenía la confianza suficiente pero... en ese momento—  
  
  


—Decidimos que Kouki seria nuestro en su cumpleaños número 18, pero ese chiquillo se adelantó— le dice Seijuuro al oido  
  
  


Kouki es alzado en brazos por Seijuuro, mientras Seishiro mostraba el camino a una de las recamaras que se suponía debían de estar vacías. Kouki no dice nada pero tiembla entre los brazos de Seijuuro, supone que este por nervios y espera, ruega que no sea miedo.

Entra y lo que le espera es una habitación bellamente decorada, largas cortinas en color rojo en las ventanas, la enorme cama con dosel enmarca el centro del lugar, sabanas de seda doradas, almohadas de plumas en cuanto las siente al ser colocado en ellas.

Kouki se encoge sobre si mismo, pero se acerca a sus hermanos que se han arrodillado a su lado.  
  
  


—Tengo miedo— admite —Pero no de ustedes, sino de lo que dirán, no quiero que salgan perjudicados por mi y...—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki es callado con un casto beso en los labios de parte del pelirrojo de ojos de un solo color, este toma sus mejillas, las acaricia y besa gentilmente sus mejillas y frente.   
  
  


—Tu nunca debes preocuparte por ello— le dice  
  
  


—Tu única preocupación es ser feliz a nuestro lado— termina Seijuuro  
  
  


Este le besa en lo labios, acaricia su espalda mientras lo alza en sus rodillas en la cama, Seishiro aprovecha para abrir la camisa del uniforme, malabareando para dejar el delantal en su lugar, Seijuuro no deja de besarle, esta vez en su cuello, acariciándole los brazos mientras le quita la camisa.

Kouki se deja caer en la cama para que Seishiro le quite los pantalones y los zapatos dejándose ver ya sin la camisa y con solo el delantal cubriendo sus partes privadas.  
  
  


—Eres tan hermoso Kouki— dicen al unísono, haciendo reír al castaño por esa acción.  
  
  


Kouki se deja acariciar por ambos gemelos, siendo dejado entre ambos, Seijuuro ataca desde atrás y Seishiro desde el frente, le besan, lo acarician y; hacen que se descargue en su propio vientre por las hábiles manos del de ojos dispar.  
  
  


Kouki es volteado boca abajo, viendo frente a frente en mimbro de Seijuuro, haciendo que lama sus labios por la excitación.  
  
  


—Por favor Kouki...— le implora, mientras Seishiro hunde sus dedos profundo en su interior  
  
  


Kouki lame tentativamente la punta del miembro de Seijuuro, excitándose de nuevo por los gemidos que este le hace escuchar, gimiendo también con la boca llena al ser invadido con lentitud desde atrás.  
  
  


—Kouki...— dice Seishiro —Tu interior es increíble, me aprieta fuertemente— moviéndose poco a poco con más rapidez  
  
  


—No puedo creer que este cuerpo tuyo sea tan lujurioso— le dice Seijuuro mientras entra en la boca del castaño, hasta derramarse en lo profundo de esa cálida garganta, al mismo tiempo que Seishiro lo hacía en su agujero.  
  
  


Kouki respira con dificultad, pero se alza sobre sus manos y rodillas, mostrándoles a ambos pelirrojos como se ha tragado el líquido blanquecino, y terminado bajo las sabanas.  
  
  


—Siempre habíamos querido hacerte esto— dice el de ojos bicolor —Esperando pero deseando que crecieras rápido y hacerte nuestro pronto—  
  
  


—Siempre preocupados de que nos fueras arrebatado— dice Seishiro —Pero ahora eres por fin nuestro—  
  
  


Seijuuro alza a Kouki, pegándolo a su pecho por la espalda, enfrentándolo a Seishiro mientras entra profundo en su húmedo y dilatado interior.  
  
  


—Mete-Mételo rápido Shiro~... por favor rápido...—  
  
  


—Todavía falta— escucha Kouki de Seishiro —Debemos agrandar mas este lugar lo mas posible—

Kouki es besado por Seijuuro mientras este se mueve lento en su interior, Seishiro tiene sus dedos también lo mas profundo que puede, mientras lame y muerde sus pezones, Kouki no puede evitar gemir entre cada respiro y beso, apretándose fuertemente alrededor del pene de Seijuuro.  
  
  


—Así... ya esta bien... es suficiente— dice al separarse  
  
  


Kouki los desea a ambos, siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que vio el fuego y el sol en esos ojos. Los gemelos no saben a cuantas chicas asusto, a cuantas amenazo con tal de que no los llevaran lejos.  
  
  


—Métanlos rápido, métanlos ambos—  
  
  


Seishiro no puede contenerse y lo penetra con lentitud, pero comienza junto con Seijuuro a moverse rápido, viendo con asombro como Kouki se corre con gran fuerza, apretándose deliciosamente.  
  
  


—Tan apretado.... ¿Estás bien Kouki?— le pregunta Seijuuro  
  
  
  
  


—Sei... Shiro ¡Se siente tan bien!— dice una y otra vez entre balbuceos —¡Llénenme profundamente con sus semillas!—  
  
  


Ambos se mueven rápidamente, mientras Seijuuro besa su cuello, se aferra a su pecho y frita con sus dedos las tetillas rosadas, Seishiro le besa dejando un lio húmedo que recorre su mentón, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos hasta perderse entre sus cabellos castaños. Kouki no siente su mente pero los siente en su cuerpo, amándolo.  
  
  


Siente como es llenado de una tibia humedad que recorre sus muslos cuando su agujero se desborda, haciéndole jadear de placer. Ambos salen de su interior y aún más líquido blanquecino chorrea entre sus piernas, pero eso solo lo incita a llevar sus dedos a su agujero abierto y húmedo, sacando el contenido para que los gemelos lo vean.  
  
  


—No la saquen, sigan entrando en mí hasta que amanezca— les dice  
  
  


—Mierda...— jadean ambos  
  
  


Seishiro se acuesta en la cama, haciendo que Kouki se empale en su de nuevo duro miembro, Seijuuro no tarda en ponerse desde atrás, dándole un golpe a ese redondo trasero, hundiéndose con rapidez en lo que sabe que es un hermoso infierno.  
  
  


—No hay forma de que...— jadea Seijuuro —Este culo tuyo este apretando nuestras pollas de esta manera— dándole un par de nalgadas, sintiendo como Kouki menea las caderas, penetrándose en ambos lleno de gula  
  
  


—Es como si... nos succionara— le dice Seishiro al oído  
  
  


Kouki grita y termina nuevamente, sintiendo como el placer crecer y crece, ensuciando el torso duro y fornido de Seishiro, moviéndose más rápidamente en busca de una nueva y rápida liberación por el movimiento de ambas vergas en su interior, siente fuegos artificiales explotar en su cabeza por el calor muy profundo en su culo, del líquido rebosante que sale disparado en chorro por el semen de ambos gemelos siendo derramado en su interior.  
  
  
  
  


Lo último que Kouki escucha y siente antes de perder la conciencia es un par de anillos en cada dedo anular de sus manos y una hermosa promesa de amor.


	7. Encontrar la manera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 7: Dioses/Demonios

El bosque era demasiado extenso y aun le faltaba mucho tiempo por recorrer, estaba cansado, hambriento y con sueño. No escuchaba sonido alguno aun entre la espesura y los enormes árboles, por lo que mantenía la guardia en alto. El enorme lobo azul; a pesar de su tamaño, tampoco hacia ruido alguno, hasta que bostezo.  
  
  


—¿Aún faltara para encontrarlos?— pregunto, sin recibir respuesta, por lo que la caminata siguió de la misma forma por lo menos unos minutos.  
  
  


La caminata se vio interrumpida por el sonido de algo que se acercaba con velocidad que no fue detectado hasta hacer contacto, el lobo volvió a abrir el hocico, pero antes de que dijera algo, fue empujado contra el piso, lanzando una dentellada al aire por el intento de protegerse, moviendo las patas con rapidez para ponerse de pie.  
  
  


—E-Escuchen...—  
  
  


—¡No tenemos intenciones de hablar en absoluto!— escucharon ambos, el lobo y el niño —Tu mascara me dice todo lo que debo saber, voy a matarte ¡Y al peludo tambien!—  
  
  


—¿La máscara? ¡Espera, están cometiendo un error!— grito alarmado —Es un recuerdo de...—  
  
  


— ¿ _Qué hacemos?_ — le pregunto el lobo al chico mentalmente — _¿Huimos? No me agrada mucho esa idea, pero... se darán cuenta ¡Te dije que no te pusieras esa mascara!_ —  
  
  


—Algo pasa aquí— le respondió el chico en voz baja —No puedo permitir que vean mi rostro ni que lleven a cabo sus planes—  
  
  


— _Pero entonces te_ _enfrentaras_ _a ogros Kouki-sama...—_  
  
  


Kouki estaba en busca de algo en especial, en definitiva era poderoso, pero su pequeño aspecto no le ayudaba en nada, por lo que habia decidido; encontrar una manera de hacerse ver diferente, y eso lo haría encontrando a una hechicera.  
  
  


—No te preocupes, no perderé—  
  
  


El enorme lobo azul bufo algo molesto, se suponía que era el protector del Dios del bosque y este saltaba a los problemas al primer momento, pero aun así y aunque no legara, su cola se movió en orgullo por lo que el chiquillo estaba aprendiendo.

La máscara que Kouki portaba, era de una aldea lejana en lo profundo del bosque, había visto con pesar como esta estaba destruida, dañada quizá por orcos u ogros, por lo que no dudo en ir a la caza de estos.

Aomine había sido quien se ofreció como guardaespaldas para acompañarlo, cuando Kagami; quien era quien usualmente lo acompañaba, se había ausentado en unas encomiendas al reino.

Los ogros frente a él tenían lo que buscaban, llevando a la joven de cabellos rosas atada como si de un animal se tratara, haciendo que su molestia fuera incluso más que al principio.

Uno de los grandes ogros, desenvaino su espada, alzándola por arriba de su cabeza, blandiéndola en su contra mientras corría en su dirección. Kouki se movió con la gracia de un niño pequeño, dando la vuelta en su propio eje, sacando polvo del suelo por su movimiento mientras levantaba uno de sus pies con el que hizo caer al enemigo. Este se levantó y apunto de nuevo la espada frente a él, tomándola con ambas manos.  
  
  


—¿Eres valiente o temerario mocoso? ¡No me subestimes!—  
  
  


_—Lección número 1_ — escucho en su mente —S _i el enemigo es de mecha corta, debes picar ahí—_  
  
  


—Por respeto a tu descaro no responderé a esa pregunta— dijo Kouki —¿Así está bien?— preguntó  
  
  


El ogro corrió en su dirección, pero golpe de la espada dio de lleno en el suelo estéril, sacando una nube de polvo. Aomine vio con orgullo como el ogro parecía desubicado y enfureció mas al darse cuenta de que Kouki de hecho estaba parado en su cabeza, haciéndolo gritar de rabia.

Kouki salto cayendo directo frente a otro de los ogros, que de manera rápida a pesar de su tamaño blandió un enorme mazo con el que planeaba lastimarlo, más un movimiento de su mano derecha lo hizo caer.  
  
  


—Puedes irte a dormir— le dijo  
  
  
  
  


El enorme ogro cayo a sus pies completamente noqueado, víctima de sus esporas venenosas, dormiría por lo menos... para siempre.

Kouki dio un brinco hacia un lado, justo cuando una enorme espada caía en donde estaba pisando, el tercer ogro le había atacado desde la espalda.  
  
  


—Lo siento, pero lo vi con mi percepción mágica ¡Hilo de acero diamantado!—  
  
  


En un movimiento fluido de la mano izquierda, justo de su palma, salieron despedidos un millar de finos hilos de plata, envolviendo al enorme ogro con ellos y; cerrando su pequeño puño, lo volvió un millar de pedazos.  
  
  


— _Eso fue excesivo Kouki-sama—_ escucho en su cabeza  
  
  


Kouki no dijo nada, porque de pronto el filo de una espada hizo contacto con su mano derecha, pero el ogro que le ataco solo logro ver como esta se partía en tres partes.  
  
  


_—Bien, ya puedes usar a voluntad la armadura corporal_ — escucho de nuevo, por lo que Kouki viro los ojos con molestia — _¡Lo cual no sería necesario si me_ _dejases_ _pelear! ¡Voy a morir!_ — chillo en su mente el lobo  
  
  


El pequeño brazo de Kouki era rodeado por una aleación rojo brillante, mismo que le llegaba hasta el puño. Kouki corrió un par de pasos, haciendo su brazo hacia atrás para tomar vuelo, conectando de lleno un golpe en el estómago del ogro, mismo que salió despedido por la fuerza del impacto hacia atrás, dándole de lleno a un árbol, haciéndolo caer en una posición en la que claramente se notaba que no iba a moverse más... nunca.  
  
  


—Oh vamos Aomine-san... no seas aguafiestas— le dijo Kouki  
  
  


—¿Los vencio tan facilmente?— hablo la hechiera —No tengo registros de alguien con tal poder—  
  
  


—Bueno...— dijo Kouki —Nos entregas a la chica o... ¿Deseas seguir con esto? ¿Qué harás?—  
  
  


—El aliento paralizador de las esporas de la vida, el hilo diamantado de la araña de acero y la armadura corporal del Armodeus...—  
  
  


Kouki y el lobo dieron un respingo, compartiendo una mirada que; de parte del lobo seria acusadora.  
  
  


—Esas habilidades son un mito... o lo eran al menos—  
  
  


— _Nombro todas las habilidades que use con solo mirarlas, estamos en peligro Aomine-san, no debí revelar mucho..._ —  
  
  


— _¡Te lo dije maldita sea pero no me hiciste caso_!— le grito el lobo en su mente  
  
  


—¿Podemos dejarlo por hoy...? solo denme a la chica y estará bien—  
  
  


—¡Silencio maldito demonio!— le grito último de los ogros —Admito que eres fuerte, me lo has confirmado—  
  
  


—¿Demonio... me has llamado demonio?— Kouki comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en su lugar... repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que el ogro al que habia enviado a dormir, lanzaba su mazo, impactado en uno de sus brazos cortándolo de tajo  
  
  


—Oh no...— gruño Aomine, corriendo donde la hechicera, convirtiéndose en un enorme hombro moreno de cabellos largos azules —¡Son unos idiotas!—  
  
  


—Estaba seguro de haber cortado la cabeza, debo estar enve- —  
  
  


La cabeza del ogro del mazo fue a dar a los pies del único ogro en pie, lanzando chorros de sangre ahí donde rodaba.  
  
  


—¿En serio?— dijo Kouki   
  
  


—Reconozco de nuevo tu valía al mantener la calma con esa herida, demonio—  
  
  


Kouki temblaba de ira, agachándose con cuidado a recoger la parte cercenada, la examino como si de nada se tratara y desapareció de la vista, segundos después una luz dorada brillo y apareció su lugar como si nada.  
  
  


—¡Regeneración de los dioses! ¡Eso no es posible!—  
  
  


—Creyeron que me vencerían al cortarme un brazo... ilusos—  
  
  


—¡¡Maldito monstruo!! ¡Aro de fuego!— grito el ogro, lanzando una llamarada gigante en contra de Kouki, Aomine solo bufo y vio como el pequeño castaño caminaba como si nada entre las llamas  
  
  


—Lo siento, pero el fuego no me afecta, iré en serio. Mira bien...—  
  
  


Kouki se retiró la máscara, haciendo que Aomine y la hechicera cayeran de rodillas al suelo. Su rostro era delicado, de piel canela con una apariencia delicada. Sus ojos castaños brillaban como luces ambarinas por la luz de la tarde, sin embargo su cuerpo pronto se llenó de un aura oscura, cubriendo de una oscuridad todo su alrededor.

Alzo ambos brazos a los lados, estirando las palmas abiertas dejando salir un fuego que al movimiento parecía de color blanco en el vórtice y las lenguas alrededor en color negro.  
  
  


—Ese fuego no es producto de la magia— grito la hechicera —¡Lo Que produce esa llama es su propia fuerza!— y el tamaño de la llama era el mismo que el de su poder. Y esta se alzaba muy por encima de las copas de los arboles  
  
  


—¡Te mostrare algo interesante!— grito Kouki mientras alzaba la otra mano  
  
  


—¡Kouki-sama eso es demasiado excesivo, no lo haga!— grito Aomine mientras cubría a la hechicera  
  
  


—¡Este es mi verdadero poder!—  
  
  


Un enorme rayo blanco impacto toda la zona, justo donde se encontraba Kouki parado, destruyéndolo todo. Aun cuando el rayo ya había terminado, todo parecía estar electrificado.

Y del ogro no quedaban más que los zapatos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Kouki parecía enloquecido, lanzado remolinos de fuego por todos lados. Aomine había aparecido un enorme escucho frente a él, poniendo detrás a la hechicera.  
  
  


—¡Kouki-sama deténgase!— gritaba Aomine, mas no era escuchado  
  
  


—¡Ese sucio ogro me llamo demonio!—  
  
  


Mas una nube roja cubrió al castaño, haciendo que el poder se esfumara por completo. De la nube salió un pelirrojo de kimono blanco con flores rojas, y a su caminar como alfombra había un camino de cráneos negros.  
  
  


—¡Daiki!—  
  
  


El nombrado de un puf volvió a ser un enorme lobo, con la cola entre las patas.  
  
  
  
  


—Te advertí que no lo dejaras luchar—  
  
  


—Vio una aldea destruida ¡No es mmi culpa es de Kagami!— dijo Aomine, además de que quería una nueva apariencia, pensó  
  
  


—Te iras un mes al infierno por esto—  
  
  


Seijuuro, el gran demonio de los infiernos atesoraba a su pareja, quien era un dios protector, pero que solia perder el control cuando era confundido por un demonio y esto se debía que; al ser pareja, tenían un olor muy parecido.

Kouki era todo bien y bondad, mas si salía de control podía alinear unas cuantas constelaciones de un solo golpe.  
  
  


—¡Momoi!— grito Seijuuro mientras abría una nube roja como si fuera una puerta.  
  
  


—Si Aka-min...— le respondió la hechicera   
  
  


—¿Por qué estabas con este grupo?—  
  
  


—Nada se te escapa Aka-min... solo quería jugar un poco con ellos—  
  
  


—15 días en el infierno—  
  
  


Seijuuro no dijo nada más, acercando a un dormido Kouki más a su pecho. Seijuuro sabía que Kouki odiaba su apariencia pequeña, porque a pesar de sus cientos de años su crecimiento no iba de acuerdo a su mente, viéndose más joven de lo que realmente era.  
  
  


—Tú solo quieres tener sexo...—  
  
  


Kouki sonrió apretando su rostro contra el pecho del pelirrojo, aún tenía muchos años por delante, ya encontraría la manera....


	8. Apariencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 8: Villano/Heroe

Kouki camina aun algo temeroso por el enorme pasillo de la enorme mansión en el Reino Bladan, hacía apenas 6 meses desde que vivía ahí y aun sentía el nerviosismo y la sensación de ser poca cosa al lado de tanto lujo y solemnidad.

Si bien su estatus no era cualquiera, podía notar como era mirado por encima del hombro, podía escuchar los cuchicheos en las esquinas más alejadas de las habitaciones, de los salones de fiesta y de conferencias. Porque ahí donde fuera Seijuuro, Kouki lo acompañaría.

Kouki venia del lejano Reino del Sol. Un lugar lleno de luz, de aire tibio, rodeado de dunas inexploradas y mar. Su vida como uno de los príncipes menores no era mala. Taiga, el príncipe heredero estaba feliz de casarse con un hombre que había conocido en un viaje a las montañas nevadas del norte, más específicamente del Reino de Cinco Too, llamado así por las 5 enormes torres que franqueaban la ciudadela, por lo que el siguiente en la línea sucesoria aun así no sería el. 

El reinado recayó en Kiyoshi, quien ya estaba casado con su profesor en herbolaria, Hyuga. Kouki planeaba convertirse en un catedrático de la medicina y quizá si su padre le permitiría; al igual que sus hermanos elegir una pareja que le amara y al que amara de la misma forma.  
  
  


Pero entonces, mientras Kouki daba una clase en el edificio médico, el pandemonio estallo.  
  
  


El reino del Sol era pequeño, con lo necesario para sustentarse, con tratados con otros pequeños reinos vecinos y en general, una sociedad tranquila y desarmada. Así que una guerrilla de la zona alta del desierto los atacara había sido impensable. No abundaban en recursos, pero si en capacidad estratégica. La mayoría de los tratados de forma secreta, trataban de ciudadanos que ayudan con estrategias militares o de infraestructura en los reinos a los que eran llamados.  
  
  


Los guardaespaldas de Kouki fueron abatidos justo antes de que llegara a su refugio seguro, así que lo último que vio fue a Kawahara desangrarse en un intento fútil de salvarlo.

Cuando despertó estaba en una tienda en medio de un lugar que no conocía, atado de pies y manos, escuchando como sus captores se debatían entre atacarlo o esperar por su rescate.

Lo que pocos sabían, porque esa clase de información se ocultaba, era que Kouki no solo era diestro en tácticas de combate, hablaba varios idiomas y era un as en la creación de explosivos y veneno.  
  
  


El problema recaía en ese momento era que estaba deshidratado, herido porque según sentía, tenía por lo menos dos costillas rotas.

Kouki no hizo ni un solo sonido, intentando saber más de quienes lo tenían, forzando sus muñecas lastimadas para sacarse las sogas, pero los gritos y pedidos de clemencia hicieron que se detuviera para intentar saber que era lo que pasaba.

Su corazón sentía que latía de una manera atroz sin saber nada del exterior de la tienda. ¿Sería una bestia? ¿Otro enemigo? ¿La ayuda?  
  
  


Cuando por fin después de unos segundos logro deshacerse de lo que lo ataba y; con la dificultad de lo que confirmaba como tres y no dos costillas rotas, se levantó.

Respirando con dificultad tomo lo primero que tuvo a mano para defenderse, que se trataba de un cuchillo herrumbroso y con poco filo.

Camino sintiendo dolor que le hacía querer tumbarse en la arena, pero debía escapar lo más rápido posible, por los árboles secos y las ruinas podía intuir que estaba en una parte de alguno de los dos desiertos desolados, así que camino y camino con el pudiente sol en lo alto del cielo hasta que a lo lejos vio un grupo de hombres a caballo acercarse.

Kouki estaba harto de perder la conciencia, de no saber si lo que veía seria esta vez lo último, apesadumbrado por el dolor que le causaría a sus padres y a sus hermanos, que para esos momentos ya deberían estar enterados; por lo menos Taiga que estaba tan lejos, sería difícil notificarle de su muerte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki sentía que su piel sufría de una manera en la que nunca antes había sufrido, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de una manera en la que sabía que corría peligro de que sus costillas rotas le jugaran una mala pasada, salía y entraba en conciencia, gritando, pidiendo a su gentil hermano mayor, disculpándose con el revoltoso de Taiga por haber comido la última tarta de su madre.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, cerca de su oído, pero al final... seguía sin entender nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Mi señor Akashi, mi recomendación es que devolvamos al joven a su hogar, el clima de nuestro reino no es propicio para su salud—  
  
  


Akashi Seijuuro, emperador de Baldan sabía que lo que su concejero Midorima era cierto, pero era reacio a entregar al muchacho.  
  
  


Cuando su grupo de exploradores vio a lo lejos un cuerpo maltrecho y; a pesar de la negativa de su concejero, no hizo otra cosa más que acercarse, con una buena razón cuando vieron que a unos pasos detrás del joven herido, era seguido por uno de los nómadas a los que habían vencido, un hombre que segundos después Seijuuro le apuntaba con una flecha, misma que no termino con su vida, puesto que necesitaban respuestas.  
  
  


El joven era el tercer príncipe del reino del sol, y el motivo de su secuestro no era más que un intercambio de bienes, buscando de un estratega para poder vencerles. El asalto había salido mal, porque el objetivo era un alto mando de la orden de estrategas, mas al hallarse con el príncipe creyeron que se verían más beneficiados, mas este se defendió terminando en el resultado de sus heridas, hasta que un grupo de los soldados de Baldan los encontró y último.

Seijuuro acaricio la piel humedecida por el sudor del joven príncipe, sabiendo que su color mortecino se debía al inclemente frio de Baldar y sus pulmones acostumbrados a un aire tibio y lleno de calor. La neumonía que le atacaba se había agravado por las costillas fracturadas, pero aun así Seijuuro se negaba a dejarlo.  
  
  


—Se quedara hasta que yo lo quiera Shintaro— le dijo Seijuuro a su fiel amigo y concejero —Se queda—  
  
  


Midorima no pudo decir más nada, notando como la fiera mirada bicolor no se apartaba del castaño. Seijuuro parecía hipnotizado, haciendo rodar los murmullos sobre la joya del desierto con la que se había topado, que esta le había maldecido.

Seijuuro había llegado muy joven al mandato debido a la muerte de su madre, quien reinaba con pulo de hierro pero eficientemente, con sabiduría y amor. Hasta que la enfermedad se la llevo.  
  
  


—A-Agua...— escucho gemir al joven, viendo Midorima con asombro como Seijuuro le daba de beber de su propia copa.  
  
  


Una joya sin duda alguna.   
  
  
  
  


Un mes después de la tragedia Kouki aún se encontraba en cama, era bien atendido por médicos, mucamas y guardaespaldas, ya había conocido a Seijuuro Akashi; el emperador de Baldan, pero solo dentro de la recamara.

A Kouki aún se le prohibía levantarse de esta, más que ir a hacer sus necesidades. El lugar era de piedra, entibiado por un sistema de túneles entre las rocas que conducían vapores de una gruta con aguas dulces y termales. Seijuuro había sido el genio tras la construcción de tal belleza arquitectónica a la corta edad de 15 años por lo que su tecnología había avanzado a pasos agigantados desde entonces.

Kouki no iba a negar que la piel lechosa del hombre se le hacía atractiva, su hermoso cabello color del fuego, la intensa mirada y esa voz que le hacía temblar cuando le contaba de su día.  
  
  


Pero Kouki tenía un pero... quería volver a casas.  
  
  
  
  


Quería ver a su padre, a sus hermanos, a sus estudiantes de herbolaria y en general al calor de su pueblo. Kouki estaba rodeado de la tibieza de lo que sentía al tacto eran finas pieles, de sandalias cubiertas de pelo de lobo ártico de criadero.

Sus heridas habían sanado casi al completo, pidiendo con algo de vergüenza a Seijuuro aprender algo de ello. No fue negado el pedido, siéndole entregados gruesos tomos que le dieron días y noches de profundo aprendizaje.

Ya había externado su sentir a Seijuuro pero este solo le sonreía diciéndole que aún era muy pronto, que necesitaba más reposo mientras le era entregado un té que le adormecía los sentidos, sintiendo los dulces besos del pelirrojo sobre sus labios, su dulce tacto en su piel, escuchando los gruñidos inconformes por las marcas de las heridas en su cuerpo.  
  
  


—Pero estoy vivo— le decía Kouki al oído siendo sostenidos entre los brazos de Seijuuro —Estoy aquí... vivo—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro por supuesto asentía y besaba la frente de Kouki, pero en su mente se maquinaban imágenes de crueles guerras contra todo quien osara a ponerle una mano encima a su castaño.

Kouki era ignorante de toda medida, no sabia de las cartas donde Seijuuro pedía la mano de Kouki alegando haberle salvado la vida, injuriando y amenazando al pobre funcionario al que se le encomendó enviar las misivas al reino del sol.  
  
  


Un mes le basto a Seijuuro salirse con la suya, pero para entonces Kouki había caído rendido a sus pies, llevándose a cabo una de las más grandes bodas nunca antes vistas en el reino de Baldan, Reino del Sol o Cinco Too, ya que las tres grandes potencias se veían unidas por una boda.  
  
  


Seijuuro lo sabía. Kouki tenía poder político por la influencia de Taiga que era su hermano y de Aomine que cedería a este y todo lo que le pidiese, Kouki tenía poder sobre el Reino del Sol como el tercer príncipe y aun miembro del concejo, además de que por derecho se le habían cedido un par de ducados muy cercanos al desierto inexplorado del este.  
  
  


Pero lo que nadie sabía era que; si Kouki le pidiera a Seijuuro que entregara todo su poder en sus manos, Seijuuro se lo cedería, terminaría con su propia vida de ser necesario. Así de poderoso era Kouki a los ojos de Seijuuro.  
  
  


Ciudadanos del reino del sol veían con horror como su más dulce príncipe era entregado a un emperador helado en lo más recóndito del mundo, ciudadanos del reino de Baldan veían como su emperador desposaba a un salvaje de los desiertos.  
  
  


Pero para Kouki Seijuuro era un héroe que le había salvado de la muerte y de la ruina en medio de un desolado desierto, aunque para el resto del mundo y ciertamente a las espaldas del pelirrojo, Seijuuro era el más cruel de los villanos por amarrar en los profundos glaciares de hielo a un príncipe del sol y los cielos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tarde mas de dos horas en hacer este mapa, así que aprécienlo bebes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. La puerta roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia 9: Pintura/Dibujo

Kouki caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin llegar a correr, sudaba a mares y mientras sus dedos apretaban la cámara que usaba como bote salvavidas para mantener la cordura intacta.

Cada pasillo era igual al anterior, cada vuelta de esquina se parecía a la que ya había pasado, y la puerta roja al final de la escalera que subía una, y otra y otra vez, estaba ahí, cerrada, con el pomo dorado brillante por la media luz que le daba la distancia.

Sentía como si fuera observado, estaba cada vez más cansado, cada vez más enojado, asustado y toda sensación negativa que existiere en el mundo, o al menos en el suyo.

Entonces paro.

Realmente ya no podía más, puso ambas manos en cada rodilla mientras descansaba, con la súbita sensación de devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago de ese día.

La luz de las farolas anunciaban la noche así que sinceramente Kouki no podía huir más.

Levanto la cámara hacia la oscuridad, en el pasillo donde la puerta roja le anunciaba algo que no llegaba a comprender, uso el flash de su cámara en intervalos de tiempo para ver si alguien salía de los pasillos a atacarlo, pero nada paso.

Kouki amaba la fotografía, después de los trenes era su pasión, por lo que; por mucho tiempo, le había traído no solo un trabajo estable sino que la oportunidad de ver cosas interesantes. Lamentablemente ese momento no era de los mejores que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, siendo su cámara la culpable de estar en la posición de peligro en la que se encontraba.

Camino con cuidado cada paso, sintiendo como el sudor tibio hacia que su piel de la espalda, se erizara ahí por donde pasaba, hasta que por fin estuvo a un paso de la puerta roja.

Kouki sentía que había algo que debía de ver adentro, pero que a su vez le cernía como depredador a una presa, y ahí; Kouki era la presa.

Temblorosamente tomo el pomo dorado, respingando por la tibieza de este, como si el objeto no quisiera que sufriera ningún tipo de incomodidad al tocarlo.

Como si algo inanimado pudiera pensar en hacerle evitar algo.

El chirrido que hicieron los goznes de la puerta le pusieron de punta los nervios, aún más si se podía, tomando con la mano izquierda la cámara de manera en que pudiera defenderse, pero en cuanto estuvo dentro, se asombró al ver el vacío del lugar.

Al menos vacío de vida humana.

A diferencia del resto de la casa que estaba sin mueble alguno, la habitación de la puerta roja contenía dos cosas. La primera y más visible que la otra, era una enorme pintura en la pared.

Kouki camino menos incomodo que antes hacia ella, con su curiosidad queriéndola examinar con más precisión, más de cerca, mas... solo más.

Había un hombre en ella, para empezar la pintura parecía antigua, muy antigua; la ropa del hombre parecía de las épocas de los grandes señores Shogun, vestía de una manera impresionante, un shitagi interior de un dorado deslumbrante que bien podía ser envidiado por algún señor millonario en la actualidad, el kosode blanco de bordados como dragones en dorado y el hakama en un color claro reluciente con ese hermoso haori de color café intenso sobre sus hombros viendo a lo lejos pero a la nada y un abanico en una de sus manos, lo más impactante de la pintura era el cabello largo rojo, atado en una alta coleta, Kouki no pudo evitar tomarse el tiempo para pensar si estaba bien tomar una fotografía, fue instintivo, como siempre que veía algo que maravillaba su buen ojo.

Entonces sin meditarlo le dio la espalda a la fotografía, viendo el segundo objeto en la habitación, pero no fue mucho el tiempo en el que admiro el tallado de la negra madera del dosel de la enorme cama, cuando su visión se tornó borrosa por el golpe que algo le dio en la cabeza, porque mientras Kouki sentía que caiga en cámara lenta al suelo, pudo ver si temor a equivocarse y para su horror, como de la pintura salía el hombre, viéndose como si una pantalla de seda se desgarrara con cada movimiento para salir, hasta que solo lo cubrió la penumbra.  
  
  
  
  


¿Cómo es que había terminado así?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se consideraba u fotógrafo naturalista aficionado, al menos por gusto, porque su trabajo le hacia tratar con un sinfín de cosas. Era reconocido por su buen ojo para las tomas espectaculares por lo que pronto tomo un prestigio que no quería pero que atesoraba, después de todo le daba buenas ganancias y como tal, de vez en cuando era llamado por la estación de policía, ya que era bueno viendo cosas donde no cualquiera los podía ver, aunque muchas de esas veces tuviera que tragarse la bilis por; justamente esas cosas que veía, el peor de los trabajos era cuando era llamado para fotografiar cadáveres en escenas de crímenes pero Aomine Daiki, ya un amigo después de tantos años de tratarse solo le llamaba a el cuando se trataba de trabajo importantes.  
  
  
  
  


Fue por eso que llego ahí. A esa casa.  
  
  


Casa era un diminutivo a la enorme mansión lastimada por lo años, donde la pintura del exterior y el interior se hallaba descascarada y sin color en muchas partes.  
  
  


—Solo necesito que fotografíes y catalogues cada pieza de antigüedad que haya en este lugar, digo; si crees que es valioso—  
  
  
  
  


Al parecer el "lugar" si así se le podía llamar a la enorme mansión, había sido confiscada de un grupo delictivo, Aomine le había contado; como si de chisme se tratara, que los dueños estaban incluso felices de cederlo.

Kouki comenzó a tomar las fotografías de la vieja mansión, escuchando las ordenes de Aomine tras de sí a sus trabajadores, otros policías que buscaban pistas de a saber qué cosa a la que no presto atención, todo en el primer piso no eran más que pinturas de frutas; en la cocina, de paisajes; en los salones y cosas de relativa poca importancia.

Aomine escucho algo por el audífono que tenía puesto, hablando en códigos policiacos, diciéndole que le esperara en donde se encontraba; que sería a unos pasos del segundo piso en la escalera, cuando de pronto se le perdió de vista.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Aomine-san!— había gritado —¡Aomine-san! ¡¿Dónde está?!—  
  
  
  
  


Fue ahí cuando comenzó su martirio. Obviamente bajo las escaleras asustado en busca del detective, pero este no se encontraba en ningún lado. Corrió por el pasillo que llevaba al vestíbulo, pero para su confusión y horror llego nuevamente a la cima de las escaleras.

Así comenzó la locura, Kouki corriendo en busca de la salida, caminando por largos e interminables pasillos con la cámara en mano, gritando el nombre de detective, de los otros policías, de los técnicos forenses, pero nada. Ninguno contestaba.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, cansando su cuerpo y voz, viendo qué; a pesar de que bajaba las escaleras siempre volvía a la cima de estas, viendo los mismos pasillos y para el mayor horror, la misma roja puerta.

Kouki no había tenido que seguir lo más lógico en el asunto, ya que; si la puerta se presentaba como una posible salida, la tomaría.  
  
  


Solo ahí se encontró con esa terrible pero hermosa pintura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El calor de un par de manos que acariciaban su cabello le trajo poco a poco en sí. Recordaba la sensación del miedo a lo desconocido, a lo extraño. Pero aun así no lograba dilucidar qué era lo que pasaba, donde o en qué condiciones estaba.

Kouki no sentía dolor, ni mucho menos miedo, por lo que abrió sus castaños ojos en busca de claridad.

Se encontró en una gran cama con vista al jardín más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Las enormes ventanas le permitían ver lo basto que era, sentir la sensación del aire mover sus cabellos y llevarle el aroma de las rosas que en el crecían. Kouki comenzó a moverse con algo de dificultad en la cama, viendo con asombro las suntuosas ropas que portaba. No tenía frio ni tampoco calor, y buscaba en su cabeza signos obvios de algún accidente que le hicieran ver tales maravillas.  
  
  


Pero no encontró nada.  
  
  


Pronto las puertas dobles; que estaba seguro no era la puerta roja por la que había entrado, se abrieron, mostrando ante sus ojos a aquel apuesto pelirrojo de la pintura. Sus ojos le recorrieron de arriaba abajo groseramente, pero no le importo en pos de la búsqueda de su cordura.  
  
  


—Te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo— escucho Kouki de labios del pelirrojo —Por tanto, tanto tiempo—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki tembló por la sensación de la intensidad de sus palabras, sin moverse siquiera un milímetro cuando por fin el hombre estuvo a sus pies sostenido por las blancas manos por su rostro, con la mirada de adoración propia de alguien que ve como su más grande sueño se ve por fin cumplido.  
  
  


—Kouki... has vuelto—  
  
  


—Seijuuro yo...—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se tensó ahí donde estaba sentado en la cama, comenzando a hiperventilar ante la realización de haber llamado al hombre que; a pesar de saber no conocerle, llamaba por un nombre que le sabia a familiaridad conocida. ¿Porque? No lo entendía.  
  
  


—Poco a poco tus recuerdos volverán esposa mía, tenemos todo por delante para recuperar—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki sintió su corazón latir con una fuerza abrumadora, porque la sonrisa del hombre le había movido cada molécula de su cuerpo, en un reconocimiento aterrador pero hermoso. ¿Cómo había llegado donde ese hombre al que llamaba Seijuuro? Más importante ¿Por qué no le importaba tanto? ¿Qué era esa sensación de paz y plenitud que le embargaba mientras le tomaba de la mano?

No lo sabía, pero mientras Kouki se dirigía al hermoso jardín lleno de flores rojas, en el mismo lugar pero no siendo el mismo lugar, Aomine Daiki veía con suma confusión la pintura en la habitación de la puerta roja de pomo dorado. Porque; había sido un segundo, en el que fue llamado debido a una explosión de lo que parecía metano en una vieja caldera del sótano del cual no tenía conocimiento, para que todo en ese horrible lugar volara al infierno.  
  
  


Había habido unos pares de heridos y cuando volvió a donde había dejado su amigo, no quedaba nada. El único acceso al segundo piso por esa ala estaba destruido, por lo que le tomo a los trabajadores toda una noche lograr poner una viga con el que logro su cometido, el buscar a su amigo.  
  
  


Pero en ese único pasillo no había nada, ni nadie. Solo una habitación roja de pomo dorado.  
  
  


Después de que un par de sus hombres tumbaran la pesada puerta; porque esta no era de madera sino que de un tipo de piedra; lo cual era arquitectónicamente imposible por el peso de esta, fue abierta.  
  
  


Dentro encontró, en medio de la habitación una única cosa.

Y eso fue un cuadro de una enorme pintura. Ahí; de pie se encontraba un hombre de largos cabellos rojos y a su lado, un joven sonriente de cabellos castaños.   
  
  


Kouki.  
  
  


Y al pie de la pintura, estaba una costosa cámara en la que, se veía, una sola fotografía.

Era el castaño, en una vista desde atrás mientras tocaba la pintura, pero en ella no había más que un solo hombre, solo, por lo que; no había manera alguna de explicar lo que veía.

Daiki cubrió la pintura con una enorme manta negra, encintándola el mismo y llevándola a la bodega de casos abiertos, porque desde ese día, nunca jamás se supo del castaño.


	10. Las vacaciones de Akashi Masaomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia10: Cocina/Descolorido

El sonido de vidrios rotos era escuchado de vez en cuando, gruñidos, sonidos por demás amenazantes y un tanto incomprensibles. Las pobres mucamas habían corrido aterrorizadas en busca del amo del lugar. Sintiéndose por fin seguras, dejaron que este se hiciera cargo del problema, mas no contaron con verle volver completamente enrojecido del rostro, un golpe en la frente que sangraba débilmente y; una única petición.

Una semana de descanso pagada en un onsen.

Las tres chicas jóvenes gritaron entusiastas, y la mujer mayor solo sonrió con calidez al hombre.   
  
  


—Es más... voy a acompañarlas— les había dicho  
  
  
  
  


Masaomi Akashi no tardo ni un segundo en hacer las reservaciones, estaba entre abochornado y molesto, pero no había nada que pusiera hacer en contra de la naturaleza.

Pero ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en la cocina que lo dejo medio herido, con el orgullo por los suelos y huyendo de su propio hogar?

Pues fue culpa de su hijo.  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro había peleado en un par de ocasiones con su padre, el hombre quería que se casara con una bella chica alfa, con la que había acordado una unión para procrear otro alfa, como era la tradición de la familia.

Pero Seijuuro había llevado a casa un joven omega, su padre no podía negar que; a pesar de no ser tan hermoso y exótico como un modelo, Furihata Kouki era sin duda bello, más en el aspecto de lo lindo y sencillo.

La guerra por la decisión final se llevó a cabo ese día, saliendo ganador por supuesto Seijuuro.  
  
  
  
  


—No quiero que pasen ningún celo juntos hasta la mayoría de edad— había dicho Masaomi, por lo que Seijuuro comenzó a tomar bloqueadores.  
  
  
  
  


Kouki sin embargo no pudo, ya que los supresores lo habían puesto tan enfermo que le enviaron al hospital. Así que las cosas salieron relativamente bien.

Ese fin de semana, Seijuuro había invitado a Kouki para pasarla juntos, antes de los exámenes de fin de curso para pasar a tercer año. Kouki había tenido su celos hacia dos semanas y Seijuuro de la misma forma por lo que no corrían peligro.

Las palomitas, botanas y bebidas fueron amablemente servidas por las mucamas, secretamente felices por la sonrisa en el rostro de su joven amo. Por lo que los dejaron tranquilos.  
  
  
  
  


—tengo Sed Sei ¿Puedo ir a la cocina por algo frio?—  
  
  


—Sabes que no debes pedirme permiso Kouki, puedo llamar a...—  
  
  


—No, se que es su trabajo pero puedo hacerlo por mí mismo— había respondido  
  
  


Seijuuro le sonrió a su lindo novio, sabiendo que no le gustaba dar problemas por lo que le dejo ir solo. No es que fuera a perderse pero la cocina era enorme, solo la había conocido gracias a Kouki, porque anteriormente nunca la había pisado.

Kouki sentía la boca muy seca, el cuerpo algo picante y una sensación de peligro. Estaba claro que no podía ser su celo ya que era regular y seguro por lo que temía tener algún tipo de fiebre.

Entonces esa sensación de peligro se intensifico, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, poniéndolo a la defensiva, la única vez que eso había sucedido fue cuando ocurrió la gran pelea de Seijuuro con su padre, por lo que estar alerta le había valido calmar a los dos alfas que ya mostraban sus apéndices híbridos.  
  
  


Estar en medio de un par de leones siendo un pequeño chihuahua no había sido fácil ni sencillo.  
  
  


Kouki podía ser pequeño pero no idiota, por lo que si el alfa mayor quería una segunda vuelta en la batalla, mejor tomaría un chuchillo. Pero en la puerta de la cocina no encontró nada y el aroma a arándanos y frutos rojos no era más que el de Seijuuro. Kouki bajo su arma, intentando tomar su vaso cuando algo lo tacleo.

Con dificultad se movió por el pulcro piso de la cocina, solo para ver un par de intensos ojos de dos colores en lo alto del enorme refrigerador.  
  
  


—¿Sei... cariño? ¿Sucede algo malo?—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki vio cómo su león movió las orejas de un lado a otro, como su cola se movía tranquila; lo cual no era un buen signo porque significaba que era acechado, mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás.

Fue cuando noto la humedad en su trasero, que la adrenalina no le había dejado, rogando porque fuera del líquido del vaso y no de otra cosa, mas no tuvo suerte.

Kouki se levantó chirriando sus sandalias en el mármol, intentando llegar a la recamara especia de omegas, pero Seijuuro lo detuvo con un solo paso, lo alzo por debajo de las axilas y estampo contra la repisa de madera donde se halaban los vinos, dejando caer unos cuantos al piso. Kouki divago brevemente porque las botellas no se rompieron al caer, sino solo tirando su líquido.

Mas no pudo perderse mucho, cuando sintió la cola del león enredarse contra una de sus piernas, menos cuando sintió la dureza de la entrepierna molerse contra la suya, arrancándole gemidos que atrajeron la atención de las pobres mucamas.  
  
  


Kouki se rindió a sus sensaciones, arrancándole la ropa a Seijuuro cuanto podía, aferrándose a la piel blanquecina de la espalda de este, mientras que Seijuuro maniobraba para bajarle el short y la ropa interior.  
  
  


—Ahhh... Seijuuro, hueles tan bien — apenas soltó el castaño  
  
  


—MIO—recibiendo como respuesta  
  
  
  
  


 _Si suyo, todo lo que quisiera, pero que lo tomara._ Era lo que pensaba un ya perdido castaño. Quizá lo había dicho en voz alta, no lo sabía pero lo próximo que hizo fue gritar y venirse cuando fue penetrado, aferrándose como podía del pelirrojo mientras se movía con dureza en su interior, el líquido lubricante se perdía entre sus piernas, haciendo ese sonido acuoso que tanto odiaba en sus noches solitarias de celo.

Pero Kouki ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a Seijuuro que era y seria para siempre su alfa.  
  
  


Kouki quizá si escucho los gritos de las pobres mujeres, mas no le importo, mucho menos cuando Seijuuro se puso de espaldas a la pared, sentados en el piso con su pene aún muy adentro, sin dejar de moverlo de arriba abajo, mordiéndolo entre el cuello y el hombro, marcándolo bajo la atenta mirada de las mucamas.

Fue ahí cuando salieron corriendo, presas del pánico y el miedo por su joven amo. Masaomi llego en el momento justo en el que Seijuuro rugiera su liberación, la típica celebración de la marca de apareamiento y por consiguiente; cosa que no vio y estaba agradecido de no ver, el surgimiento del nudo alfa dentro del omega castaño.  
  
  


La respuesta a su voyerismo obligado, fue una botella de su más caro vino lanzada con precisión en su cabeza, justamente arriba de su ceja que le costó; tiempo después claro, un par de puntadas.

Masaomi salió corriendo de la cocina, justamente cuando una nueva ronda de apareamiento se iniciaba, escuchando a lo lejos los gemidos del ahora; nuevo miembro de la familia, las palabras obsesivas y llenas de posesión que; no iba a mentir, sonaban enfermizas por parte de su hijo. Estaba dispuesto en perderse en el sake por lo menos tres días para sacar esas imágenes y sonido de su mente, olvidando olímpicamente que; de no administrarse el primer día los anticonceptivos, habría cría segura en el vientre del castaño. Había hablado con el medico acerca de lo sucedido con el celo de su hijo y de su yerno. Al parecer los medicamentos habían pedido su efecto en el alfa prime de Seijuuro, comenzando una rutina que genero la del omega castaño y; al haber estado tan suprimida, simplemente exploto.  
  
  


Masaomi lo recordó seis días exactos después, cuando volvió a la mansión y pago por la limpieza de; la sala, su oficina y por su puesto la cocina.

Ya de la habitación de Seijuuro se encargaría el mismo, suficiente tenía con el bochorno de ver el semen de su propio hijo en su carísimo sillón.

Masaomi Akashi, a la edad de casi 50 años dijo su primera maldición, porque; justamente cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir lo recordó.  
  
  


— ¡Ese par de _jodidos_ mocosos no usaron protección!—


	11. OLAS EN EL MAR

El suave sonido de las olas del mar lo tranquilizaban, la brisa fresca y el aire puro con sabor a sal le hacían de alguna manera que no creyó posible, mantener tranquilo, con esa serenidad que su dulce esposo siempre le transmitía.

Seijuuro llevaba sus pies desnudos mientras caminaba por la hermosa playa, la arena clara se metía entre los dedos de sus pies, el agua tibia los mojaba, adentrándose paso a paso al mar, hasta que este estuvo a nivel de sus rodillas.

Seijuuro admiraba el atardecer en el horizonte, había aprendido a reconocer el color de los matices de este, sus ojos de dos colores absorbían cada detalle para gravarlo con fuerza en su mente, después de todo sabia que a ese lugar no volvería.  
  


—Sei ¿Qué estas haciendo?— escucha a sus espaldas, haciéndole voltear con una rapidez impropia  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sale del mar a trompicones, aferrando sus dedos a la arena para no caerse con cada paso que da, hasta que se funde un fuerte abrazo con su Kouki.  
  


—Te amo tanto Sei, esta playa sin duda es mi favorita—  
  


—Lo se Kouki, lo se...— le dice aun sin soltarlo —Fue un buen acierto para nuestra luna de miel, no crees—  
  


Seijuuro se separa de su amado, detalla cada hebra de su cabello, acaricia la suave piel de su rostro mientras sonríe. Su Kouki es tan hermoso cono debió de ser siempre.

Su dulce mirada, su sonrisa soñadora, su amor incondicional para todos quienes le rodeaban. Para bien o para mal Kouki era querido por todos, Kouki era respetado no solo por ser su esposo si no por lo que por ser el mismo transmitía.

Recuerda al mirar esos ojos castaños el día de su boda, el como a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran dieron el paso incluso antes que muchos otros. Recuerda que a pesar de que los padres del castaño no estaban del todo de acuerdo, asistieron a la boda, recuerda a su padre llorando, disculpándose por lo mal padre que había sido por mucho tiempo, pero estando feliz porque estaba orgulloso con Seijuuro y sus decisiones; tomando las manos de Kouki y pidiéndole que cuide muy bien de su hijo.

Pensó que Kouki habría querido escapar esa noche, presa del pánico y el nerviosismo. Pero siendo sorprendido al verle dar el primer paso y salir al jardín tomados fuertemente de las manos. Seijuuro había sentido su corazón henchido de orgullo, su amor desbordar por cada poro de su cuerpo y si existía algo como el alma, estaba seguro también que con Kouki estaría al completo.

Recuerda la primera vez que estuvieron ahí, la semana llena de locura y de hacer día y noche el amor, recuerda que paseaban desnudos por la playa privada, como Kouki se perdía en la locura de su amor, siendo ahí donde encargaran a Masaki y posteriormente a los mellizos.  
  


—Kouki... ¿No te arrepientes ni un solo segundo de lo que sucedió?—  
  


—Por supuesto que no Sei, tu y yo y lo que hicimos juntos, fue lo más hermoso que pudo haberme dado la vida—  
  


Seijuuro toma las manos de Kouki contra las suyas, aprecia las manos delgadas y suaves, la piel canela que brilla con una luz que le ciega el alma. Besa cada nudillo con lentitud para grabarse así la sensación de la suavidad contra sus labios. Nuevamente camina hacia el mar esta vez acompañado, escuchando la risa de Kouki a su lado, las quejas porque su ropa se moja, viendo como el color anaranjado pasa a las tonalidades azules en el cielo. Como las estrellas pronto alumbran en su titilante lejanía, dándole el sol paso a la luna.  
  


—Voy a extrañar estas vistas— dice Seijuuro en voz alta mientras se lleva una de sus manos a la altura del corazón  
  
  
  


 _—Puedes venir siempre que quieras...—_ le escucha decir a Kouki  
  
  
  


—Padre...— escucha Seijuuro a sus espaldas y abre los ojos, limpia con la manga de su camisa blanca su rostro, evitando que a toda costa las note su hijo. Pero no puede, porque incluso Masaki, Enji y Shiori las llevan rodando por sus rostros.  
  


—Es hora...— dice el mayor de sus hijos.  
  


Seijuuro baja la mirada a las olas que vienen y van contra su cuerpo, ya no es el Seijuuro que estuvo ahí hacia tantos años en su luna de miel.

Los años han pasado con un parpadeo, las sensaciones, los momentos, los recuerdos, cada promesa cumplida; porque Seijuuro cumplió cada una y esa, la que está por cumplir es la más difícil de ellas.  
  


 _—Lleva mis cenizas a esa playa de la que siempre olvido el nombre_ — le había dicho Kouki — _A la que fuimos en nuestra luna de miel—_  
  


Seijuuro no se mueve de su lugar en la salada agua, no puede; por lo que Masaki entra al agua junto con sus hermanos, toma la pequeña caja y la pone entre las manos de su padre, haciendo que entre todos la sumerja al agua y deje salir su contenido en las olas, el color diferente viene y va con cada una de ellas, llevándose los recuerdos de un amor que Seijuuro juro seria siempre eterno.

Sus ojos bicolor lucen cansados, las arrugas de rostro pesaron más en ese momento que con cada año. Pero el calor de Kouki sigue ahí, a su lado.

Kouki había querido estar solo esa noche, porque sabía que Seijuuro no soportaría ver como la luz se iba de sus ojos. Esa larga enfermedad se lo había arrebatado, pero el castaño había estado feliz de aguantar tanto a su lado. Kouki no había querido demostrar su dolor, su miedo, así que le encargo a Seijuuro fuera más fuerte por él, por solo un poco más de tiempo.  
  


Masaki ya era un joven adulto responsable y sus queridos Enji y Shiori eran fuertes.  
  


Donde quiera que iba, Seijuuro había visto su rostro sonriente, había querido poder reescribir la historia para ser el quien estuviera en esa pequeña caja, pero Seijuuro también sabía que Kouki no lo lograría, que se iría mas rápido incluso si podía.  
  


 _—Tienes que cuidar de nuestros hijos—_ le había dicho — _Lamento tener que dejar aún más peso sobre tus hombros_ —  
  


 _—Eres cruel Kouki_ — había respondido llorando y lleno de tristeza.  
  


_—Alguien de los dos tiene que serlo, aun son muy jóvenes—_   
  


Para Kouki aun si tuvieran 50 años, sus hijos siempre serian jóvenes, para Seijuuro estaba claro que pasara lo que pasara todavía lo amaría, con cada respiro, con cada pulsación de su corazón, así que estaba bien; esperaría, por un día lejano en que las olas les unirían, con un para siempre que iría y volvería.  
  
  
  


Siempre al mismo lugar.  
  
  
  


Sus almas.


	12. PECERA DE ORO

Nadaba lo más rápido que su aleta le permitía, sentía el agua salada salir por sus branquias con una rapidez que incluso le lastimaba la garganta.

No había sido su nadar tan lejos de su zona de alimentación, pero las hermosas luces de distinto color le habían llamado la atención. El dolor cerca de su cintura no cedía, la sangre; dioses del mar; temía que la sangre atrajera a lo que más temía.

Los tiburones.

Entonces Kouki se dio de lleno contra un coral, haciendo que se diera de lleno la espalda contra la arena, se revolcó en ella de dolor, el arpón se había enterrado aún más si era posible, viendo como la mancha negra que le cazaba se acercaba, más lo último que alcanzo a ver fue un destello de luz roja, escamas duras e impenetrables, antes de que una nube roja le cubriera al completo y le llevara a la inconciencia.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki y su cardumen pertenecían a la último grupo de peces cambia formas, lo que los humanos llamaban sirenas. Él era un Banggai, orgulloso de su gran aleta de color café brillante único en su especie, pero por ello también era perseguido por los cazadores y por supuesto, los grandes depredadores.  
  


Su especie podía salir a tierra pero gustaban más del amplio mar. El problema de su tiempo; porque antaño eran las guerras de especies, se trataba de la contaminación de las aguas, lo que los obligaba a pasar la mitad de su tiempo en tierra.

Su cardumen había acordado de moverse en solitario en tierra y; llegado el momento reunirse en el lugar pactado para hacer el viaje de invierno a aguas mas calidas, lo cual era una ventaja, viajar por mar era mas barato que por tierra.

Si se topaba con algún miembro de su cardumen que no fueran sus padres tenían la orden de no socializar, claro que las parejas con hijos menores eran la excepción, aunque muchas de esas familias optaban por vivir en aguas profundas gasta que los pececillos fueran lo suficientemente grandes para valer por sí mismos como él.

Kouki extraña a sus amigos, a sus padres por supuesto y su vida bajo el agua. Pero con la caza indiscriminada que sufrían era mejor la forma en la que se movían.

Llego entonces el día en el que tenía que partir a su reunión anual. Dejo las cosas en su casa encargadas con la amable vecina, aludiendo que un familiar estaba enfermo y debía hacer un largo viaje, pago los meses de arriendo necesarios para no perderlo todo y su amada mascota con las necesidades cubiertas hasta donde podía. Se suponía que debían de ser solitarios, vivir en el mundo humano lo más ermitaño posible, pero el chico de cabellos color cielo se había colado en su vida como el mejor amigo que jamás pensó pudo tener.

Estaba tentado a decirle su secreto pero aun temía a ello, por lo que en caso de que no se contactara con él en el tiempo pactado; esperando que nada malo le pasara, había dejado una carta revelando su secreto.

Partió a la playa, yendo por el lugar que previamente había encontrado alejado de las miradas, desnudándose con cuidado extra de no ser visto ya que había elegido el alba y sumergiéndose con rapidez hasta que su aleta rompió su piel humana y le hizo poder nadar. Las branquias al lado de su cuello le permitieron tomar el oxígeno del agua salada y respirar. Kouki dio volteretas que un delfín alguna vez le había enseñado, sintiéndose feliz de poder probar sus escamas después de tanto tiempo.

Nada como nunca había nadado en busca de la zona en la que su gente se reuniría, pero una luz a la distancia le llamo la atención, Kouki; al igual que sus congéneres podía comunicarse mentalmente con quien quisiera que estuviera los metros necesarios para llevar a cabo la conexión, por lo que le dijo al primero que sintió que se ocultara e instara a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

Su cardumen no era lo que antaño si de números se trataba, por lo que cuidaban celosamente las vidas de otros, celebrando con gran felicidad cada que un nuevo niño nacía.

Con la fuerza de su aleta le basto solo segundos para llegar al lugar, encontrándose con un banco de arena lleno de piedras luminosas, habían colores verdes esmeralda, azules brillantes y rojos que hacia sus papilas gustativas se llenaran de saliva por la excitación de querer tenerlas en sus manos.

Las sirenas; como les llamaban los humanos, amaban las piedras brillantes, eran sus más grandes tesoros tanto así que las bodas marinas se llevaban a cabo entre las familias más ricas, mientras más piedras brillantes tuvieras, mejor proveedor seria el esposo. Kouki no pensaba casarse, porque en su grupo no era permitido lo que él deseaba, pero eso no e evitaba poder apreciar lo exquisito de tales joyas.

Fue entonces que lo noto, fue a tiempo para que su cola diera una estocada en el suelo marino para evitar el arpón. Lanzo el grito de guerra de su cardumen, sabiendo que quien lo oyera lo transmitiría y huyo, su cola nado con fuerza pero el dolor pronto llego a todo su cuerpo, viendo como el largo metal estaba incrustado en su cadera, con la poca visión que le daba la sangre en el agua noto al par de cazadores nadando a la velocidad que sus piernas es daban, metidos en esos trajes negros de neopreno que tan bien conocía.

Kouki de verdad pensó que moriría.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, el dolor en su cadera era menos intenso, sentía la plenitud de flotar mientras dormitaba, pensaba que todo lo sucedido había sido un sueño, de verdad que lo esperaba.

Pero el dolor latente y la sensación del agua fría y extraña cubriendo todo su cuerpo le helo cada gota de sangre. Abrió los ojos asustado, moviéndose en busca de alejarse del frio vidrio que le encerraba.  
  


_Todo menos eso, todo menos eso,_ era lo que pensaba.  
  
  
  


Para Kouki, para cualquiera de su especie, caer en manos de algún traficante, médico o investigador era peor que la muerte. Al menos muertos no sentirían dolor, vejaciones y lo peor del ser humano, pero encerrado en esa tina brillante era la última de las cosas que alguien de su estirpe quisiera.

Entonces lo escucho con la claridad como si estuviera bajo del agua.  
  


—Si te sigues moviendo de ese modo, te abrirás la herida y eres difícil de tratar si estas resbaloso y mojado—  
  
  
  


Kouki no dijo nada, moviéndose lo suficiente para quedar suspendido, investigando la enorme tina transparente a la que por orgullo no quería llamar pecera. Debía haber una manera de escapar, lo haría cuando pudiera.

Vio como de entre las sombras salió un hombre con una bata blanca, por lo que el dolor en su corazón empero. Si se pudiera derramar lágrimas debajo del agua, por seguro lo haría, hablaría pero eso implicaría suplicar su liberación.

Kouki sabía que sus escamas eran muy apreciadas y caras por coleccionistas, que había hombres y mujeres perversos en el mundo que lucrarían con su cuerpo no solo por lo estético, sino por lo médico y porque no; sabía que sexual también.  
  
  
  


—No tengas miedo, pretendo liberarte— le dijo el hombre con bata —Pero no era seguro con esos dos ahí—  
  
  
  


Por supuesto, el tipo lo liberaría, esperando que Kouki lo guiara a su cardumen. No señor, antes muerto, es más; estaba seguro que su cardumen lo había dado por muerto.  
  


Kouki sollozo en el agua sabiendo la realidad de su situación. No le quedaba más por vivir.  
  
  
  


Cuando el hombre con bata se le acerco lo suficiente para verlo, vio con asombro y vergüenza que era justo su tipo, casi de su misma estatura, buen físico y pelirrojo.

Sí; a Kouki no le avergonzaba el hecho de que ese era su color favorito, por lo que verlo en el cabello se le hacia erótico. En su cardumen había habido un pelirrojo una vez, pero este había huido a la superficie en cuanto declaro que no se casaría con una mujer del clan. Para Kouki había sido su ejemplo a seguir si no fuera porque aún era muy joven para nadar en solitario, tanto en el mundo humano como en el océano.  
  
  
  


—Conocí a alguien como tu una vez— le dijo el pelirrojo mientras subía por unas escaleras por un lado del vidrio y le abría una tapa en lo alto de la pecera —Era un anciano que dijo que su cardumen moriría si no aceptaban la diversidad que su especie les ofrecía, que les deparaba la naturaleza muchas sorpresas—  
  


Kouki no esperaba que fuera su amigo que escapo, puesto que su gente vivía más de lo normal por lo que a simple vista pasaría por un adolescente, imposible que fuera un viejo.  
  


—Si te saco de ahí ¿Escaparas? Necesito revisar los puntos de la herida—  
  
  
  


Kouki no dijo nada mientras nadaba hacia arriba, tenía la esperanza de usar su salida para encontrar la manera de escapar, pero sinceramente le dolía mucho la herida como para hacerlo.

Dejo que el pelirrojo que por cierro le dijo se llamaba Seijuuro, lo sacara en brazos, se dejó recostar en un enorme diván, sintiendo como su corazón latía entre el miedo y la curiosidad del porque lo ayudaba.  
  


—¿Me vas a vender?— se animó a preguntar  
  


—Por supuesto que no— le había respondido —Solo quiero ayudarte—  
  


—Nadie ayuda a nadie a cambio de nada—  
  


—Pues veras entonces que no soy exactamente nadie—  
  


Así pasaron los días, con Seijuuro cuidando sus heridas mientras lo dejaba en una enorme bañera y luego regresándolo a la pecera. Le daba sus descansos solo, pero muy poco tiempo para hacer un intento de escape.

Hasta que un día se quedó dormido en la bañera, cansado después de que le quitara un grupo de escamas para quitar el hilo con el que había cocido la herida, así que mientras dormía cambio a sus dos piernas, acomodándose en ella para dormir a gusto.

Fue la mirada intensa lo que lo despertó, dándose cuenta de que lo había arruinado por completo.

Contrario a lo que Kouki esperaría, Seijuuro le dio ropa sin decir nada, abrió la puerta de su guarida y le permitió irse si quería. No parecía confundido, ni enojado, mucho menos sorprendido.  
  


—Quiere decir que ya estas curado— le había dicho  
  
  
  


Kouki soplo en su mano cerrada, haciendo aparecer un montón de piedras preciosas en ella, era su habilidad y la de su gente, estaba mal mostrarle pero quería agradecerle.

Kouki cerró la puerta y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, no podía volver a verle. Solo se alejó por lo menos dos horas, se quedó sentado en lo alto de un acantilado observando el frio mar. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que hacer a continuación en su vida. Estaba solo, su cardumen le había abandonado por el bien del grupo.

Entonces escucho a sus espaldas unos pasos, dejando que el pelirrojo se sentara a su lado.  
  


—Yo te protegería— le había dicho  
  


—¿Porque?— pregunto  
  


—Porque te amo— escucho Kouki —Podre ser nadie pero te protegería, te cuidaría, jamás te traicionaría, no lo hice antes, no lo he hecho ahora y no lo hare después—  
  


Kouki se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, le tumbo de espalda en las rocas y le beso.

En medio del beso Kouki mordió su labio a propósito y su lengua, así su sangre se mezclo.  
  


—Con esta sangre sello nuestra promesa, nuestro destino y nuestro amor—  
  


—¿Qué fue lo que...?—  
  


—Si me haces daño, si dejas que me hagan daño, sufrirás al doble lo que yo—  
  


—¿Si te hago el amor lo sentiré mejor?—  
  


Kouki enrojeció hasta las orejas, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.  
  


—Podríamos averiguarlo...—  
  
  
  


Kouki sonrió y vio como el pelirrojo le sonreía, esa era una buena decisión.


	13. CONTRA EL TITAN

Akashi estaba que la rabia lo consumía, ni siquiera cuando e n Teiko se sintió presionado por su casi perdida se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento.

Era verdad que ya no era el tirano emperador gracias a la derrota de Seirin pero lo que había sucedido; al menos para sus compañeros y amigos, era un anuncio a la vuelta de su esplendor de antaño.  
  


—¿Quizá sea un malentendido Akashi-cchi?— pero la mirada que Kise recibió no fue para nada alentadora.  
  


Kuroko no decía nada ahí donde se encontraba sentado, Himuro no sabía si rezar o delatar a su amado, la sala de Kagami parecía una zona de guerra y el pobre tigre hacia una lista de lo que tenía que pagar el otro pelirrojo.  
  


 _—Veras de nuevo a Kou-chin sobre mi cadáver—_ le había dicho Murasakibara Atsushi horas antes, lanzándolo desprevenido dentro del armario de escobas del gimnasio de Seirin — _A menos claro que puedas rescatarlo de entre mis manos—_  
  


Fueron solo 5 minutos los que Kuroko tardo para sacarlo, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para que el peli morado huyera con su dulce y tierno novio bajo su brazo.

Lo más aterrador era que Kouki no se había quejado, no se había opuesto ¡Ni una llamada o mensaje le había devuelto!  
  


—Estoy seguro que Atsushi tiene una razón válida para lo que está haciendo—escucho Seijuuro de Himuro — ¿No crees?—  
  


—En cuanto haga Atsushi le quite las manos de encima a mi novio, prohibiré los dulces a nivel nacional, lo amarrare a una silla mientras hago que vea como preparan pasteles frente a él y se los comen y al final, cuando implore perdón, le cortare las sucias manos con las que se llevó a mi Kouki...—  
  


Todos en la sala de Kagami dieron un paso hacia atrás donde se encontraba, temiendo y temblando ante el aura pesada que el emperador de Rakuzan transmitía.  
  


—Y todo aquel que sea su cómplice tendrá iguales consecuencias... la vainilla por ejemplo, podría ser...—  
  


—Furihata-kun y Murasakibara-kun se conocieron hace un par de años, Kouki se había perdido mientras compraba dulces para sus abuelos, Murasakibara-kun lo encontró y le tomo cariño, más aun cuando Furihata-kun le dio de un postre único preparado con la receta secreta de su abuela, Murasakibara-kun casi pierde un brazo en una pelea con la señora con tal de obtenerla, no lo hizo por lo que juro ser el fiel protector de Furihata-kun hasta que este se la diera—  
  


—¡¿Por qué yo no sabía de esto?!— pregunto Seijuuro  
  
  
  


—Porque tu; mocoso engreído, te le irías a la yugular en cuanto lo supieras, maldición— escupió el chico del lunar —Además Atsushi cree que le rompiste el corazón a Kouki porque lo vio llorar por tu culpa y cito "Sei fue malo conmigo"eso dijo que le escucho decir—  
  


—¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Frui, Akashi bastardo?!—  
  


—Cierra la boca Taiga, si no quieres que cierre todos los Maji del maldito planeta—  
  


Seijuuro estaba a nada de perder la cabeza, sacar un par de afiladas tijeras e ir de cacería, pero ciertamente estaba sopesando sus planes de acción y un susurro en su mente le decía que las mas viles venganzas por llevar a cabo.

Pero Atsushi tenia un poco de razón, porque si le había roto el corazón.  
  
  
  


—Ne.... Kou-chin — escucho Kouki a un lado suyo —Ya no estás enojado conmigo—  
  
  
  


—No lo estoy, de verdad. Solo que...— sus manos se retorcían en su regazo, mientras la película ya olvidada se seguía reproduciendo —No puedo obligar a Sei a hablarle a su padre de nosotros—  
  


Kouki estaba resentido, le tenía miedo al hombre, no iba a negarlo, pero ya tenían dos años saliendo juntos, creía que ya iba siendo necesario.  
  
  
  


 _—¿Qué tal que tu padre quiere que te cases con una chica que no conoces por compromiso_?— le había dicho — _Lo haría si no le hablas de mi o tan solo... dile que estas saliendo con alguien—_  
  


_—No puedo Kouki, no puedo defraudarlo—_   
  


_— ¡Entonces que soy yo para ti! Tú ya conoces a mis padres Seijuuro—_   
  


El silencio abrumador que le siguió le dejo en claro a Kouki el temor que ya venía creciendo, el que Seijuuro no fuera claro con sus sentimientos, sabía bien que no debía presionar en algo a lo cual no estaba Seijuuro seguro de hacer, porque nada le aseguraba que siguieran juntos por muchos años, pero en ese momento el rechazo subió como bilis por su garganta e hizo lo que mejor sintió; huyo.  
  


—Al menos Aka-chin va a reconsiderar lo que hace, no me importa perder, estaré aquí para ti—  
  


Kouki rio sinceramente y le paso una pieza de pastel al grandote, viendo como sus ojos lila brillaban por la acción. Acomodo su cabeza en el sillón de la sala de la casa de su abuela, viendo tristemente un insignificante partido de beisbol. _Me gusta ver a Sei cuando rebota la pelota,_ pensó. Estaban en una zona segura, mientras nadie le diera a Seijuuro la dirección.  
  
  
  
  
  


||||

—Entonces, como te decía Akashi-kun, a estas alturas ya eres odiado por la abuela— Kuroko sorbía su batido tamaño jumbo de vainilla, mientras iban apiñados en la limusina del emperador  
  


—¡Kuroko traidor! ¿Y porque vinimos todos? yo no quiero apreciar tu humillación—  
  
  
  


—Solo a Akashi-cchi se le ocurre hacerle ese desaire a Furihata-cchi, si me hubieras hecho eso a mí, ni los buenos días te doy—  
  


—No te aceptaría de ti ni la co...—  
  


—Por tu bien, no termines esa frase Aho— le detuvo el tigre  
  
  
  


La limusina se estaciono a una distancia prudente de la hermosa casa de campo en la que la señora Furihata vivía, Seijuuro bajo con el enorme ramo de rosas rojas bajo un brazo y uno blanco bajo el otro, sin dificultad por la carga abrió la reja, solo para que esa acción le valiera una lluvia de agua y luego el sonido sordo de una cubeta en su cabeza.  
  


—¡Le di al desgraciado!— escucho una risa grotesca  
  


—¡O por dios, abuela!— y ese era Kouki —Así no se arreglan las cosas—  
  


—Ven niño grandote— escucharon todos —Tengo una nueva receta con canela que quiero que pruebes—  
  


—Con gusto Moma-chin, yo te ayudo—  
  


Seijuuro no se amedrento al saber que su castaño; porque era suyo, estaba ahí y todavía de malas, tomo con fuerza los ramos y se dirigió a la puerta de madera. Toco con fuerza pero con tranquilidad, sonriendo como si nada cuando le abrieron la puerta.  
  


—Terminamos Seijuuro— le dijo el castaño y le cerró la puerta  
  


Por supuesto eso ya lo prevenía, así que metió el pie, aguantando el dolor de la madera contra este, evitando que Kouki se fuera.  
  


—Me lo merezco Kouki, pero en mi defensa, pretendía llevarte con mi padre después de casarnos de manera poco legal en Las Vegas y un poco de Yakuza persuasión—  
  


El grupo a sus espaldas se llevó la palma de la mano en un fuerte golpe contra la frente, algo perturbados e intentando no matar por ello al tan afamado emperador, sin embargo Kouki estallo en risa en cuanto lo oyó.  
  
  
  


—¡Seijuuro, amo tu sentido del humor!— lanzándose el castaño a los brazos del mojado chico  
  
  
  


—¿Eso es sentido del humor?— le pregunto el moreno a Taiga —Tiene un par de tornillos sueltos el chihuahua—  
  
  
  


—En Seirin tenemos la teoría que Furi esta tan loco como Akashi y por eso se aman—  
  
  
  


—Me parece que eso tiene sentido—  
  
  
  


—¡O por dios, consigan una maldita habitación!— gritaron ambos al ver como la pareja se besaba, hasta que una enorme mano les separo y se llevó a dentro al castaño  
  
  
  


—¡Aun Aka-chin no tiene mi bendición!— les grito  
  
  
  


—Bueno, mi más sentido pésame Himuro-san— menciono Kuroko, en cuanto vieron como Seijuuro entraba a la casa después de patear al puerta de entrada —A Murasakibara-kun la buena suerte se le acabo—

El grupo escucho los gritos del peli morado y el pelirrojo, el " _Seijuuro con las tijeras no",_ la risa de la abuela de Kouki, y el perturbador _"Pero te ves tan sexy en acción"_  
  
  
  


—Te lo dije, están locos los dos—


	14. PIEDRA CARMESI

Kouki veía por la ventana como los pétalos de las Sakuras danzaban por el aire hasta terminar en el piso. Sus ojos parecían cansados, pero estaban llenos de la más sincera curiosidad.

Kouki no tenía muchos amigos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque lo consideraban un chico sin chiste, aburrido y misteriosos rallando en lo peligroso.  
  
  
  


—Ne... Furihata-cchi ¿Es hora de irnos?—  
  
  
  


Kouki escucho la suave voz del único que siempre le hacía compañía, le sonrió a penas y se levantó de su lugar. Camino a su lado escuchando todo lo que el rubio había hecho en su día, pero sabiendo que detrás de ese brillo y entusiasmo, se escondía algo más.  
  


—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda Kise-san?—  
  


El nombrado se quedó callado, mostrando la faceta que pocos; que resultaban ser desafortunados, conocían. El semblante del rubio se oscureció, el color amarillo brillante de sus pupilas pareció volverse oro líquido así como su postura parecía a la defensiva.  
  


—Una semana como mucho, un par de días como mínimo—  
  


—Extrañare este lugar...— dijo Kouki, tocando la madera del árbol hasta donde los había dirigido la caminata. Kouki levanto la vista al enorme edificio donde había hasta unos momentos recibido clases, quizá no era el más inteligente o el más social, pero adoraba el barullo de sus compañeros, el aburrimiento de la clase de matemáticas o lo interesante de las lecciones de biología —Han avanzado mucho... es por eso que nos debemos de marchar—  
  


Kise Ryota siguió los pasos del castaño, unos cuantos detrás sin decir nada, retomando su postura alegre y llena de vida. Debía de ser así para guardar las apariencias, para conseguir información o cuanto deseara, todo para mantener a salvo a Kouki, el ser más importante después de quien había amado muchos años atrás. Siempre rogaba por la salud de Yukio, que el hombre más bajo estuviera a salvo.

Su travesía de casi un siglo estaba llegado a su fin, pero la traición de quienes se suponía debía proteger, le había costado el descansar por años, Kise sabía que Kouki no buscaría venganza pero el pacto de sangre que el rubio tenía con él le había obligado a seguirle.

Kouki había intentado persuadir al rubio que se quedara con su amado, pero este era reacio a dejarlo.  
  
  
  


—Me quedare aquí Furihata, así estarás al tanto de los pasos de los traidores— había dicho el noble de cabello negro —Con tantos traidores es mejor replegar las filas—  
  
  
  


La pareja se había jurado amor eterno bajo la luna sangrienta con Kouki dando la bendición, por lo que sus almas estaban seriamente conectadas, por más alejados que estuvieran, solo la muerte los separaría. Pero hacia un par de días que no tenían contacto con Kasamatsu, por lo que cambiar de residencia era lo más factible, además de que si eso sucedía, significaba que el pelinegro había salido del radar del resto de los nobles y no podía mantenerles al tanto, por lo que pronto le verían.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Existían entre los vampiros, las grandes familias de nobles: los Kuroko, Momoi, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Kasamatsu, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi y Akashi.

Había entre todos ellos uno que les gobernaba, cada cambio de milenio un hijo de esas familias era nombrado Lord entre los nobles, aceptando el poder del anterior gobernante para volverse más fuerte y poder proteger a los suyos de ataques enemigos y humanos.

Sin embargo el gobernante de la familia Kiyoshi de ese siglo había decidido en conjunto de los Antiguos, que era momento de tener nueva sangre entre las filas.

Los Ancianos creían que esta nueva generación era más poderos, más ambiciosa y sobre todo menos tolerante ante la debilidad. Por lo que por años cuidaron en secreto a quien creían que sería el mejor sucesor para ese gran poder y responsabilidad.

Entre los nobles destacaban un grupo de aspirantes por su poder y cualidades, Kuroko Tetsuya y Akashi Seijuuro eran los nombres con más probabilidades, de la familia Aomine y Kagami, sonaban los mayores Daiki y Taiga respectivamente pero estos últimos habían declinado al cargo porque querían estar juntos y les atraían más las peleas así que el gobernar no se los permitiría.

Los vampiros estaban obligados por orgullo a proteger al más débil, por lo que atacar a los humanos era castigado severamente, además el beber sangre no era necesario en su dieta, quizá como un postre además de que beberla en demasía podía convertirlos en "Flames" seres consumidos por la gula de sangre.

Cuando Kouki ascendió al trono solo tenía 100 años, por lo que causo un sinfín de revuelos.

El hecho de que era muy joven, la mayoría de los Lords gobernaban rayando en los 300 años, segundo y el más importante, era de una familia normal, desconocida en el peor de los casos. Pocos eran de las grandes familias quienes lo conocían, siendo en la mayoría los jerarcas de ellas.

Los jerarcas así como los herederos de las familias Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima y Kiyoshi conocían al castaño de ojos dulces, de las restantes familias nobles solo lo conocía los jerarcas y quizá el joven Murasakibara pero siendo despistado como lo era, estaba seguro de que no lo recordaba.

El pensamiento de Kouki era práctico, era generoso y eficiente. Escuchaba con tranquilidad las peticiones de cada noble y miembro del concejo de ancianos, también recibía peticiones de los humanos, lo que más causo revuelo fue el tratado con los hombres lobo, cerrando la brecha de enemistades de miles de años. Hizo que los nobles asistieran a posiciones más participativas, creaba lazos firmes de respeto entre unos y otros, logrando que la sociedad vampírica avanzara.  
  


—Si nos quedamos como antaño, llegara el día en el que el humano nos ataque, dudaran de levantarles la mano pero ¿Moriremos con la cabeza abajo o avanzaremos a la par de ellos?— había escuchado alguna vez Midorima Shintaro, por lo que se sumergió en el estudio de la medicina y sus propios poderes  
  


Los primeros 50 años transcurrieron en calma, hasta que esta simplemente cedió.

Fue despertado en medio de la noche por explosiones, gritos, llanto y llamas. Kouki salió de sus aposentos con rapidez, saliendo al caos y pandemonio. Un rayo amarillo estuvo a su lado en una fracción de segundo, viendo a la general de comunicaciones internas herida mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies.  
  


—Kouki-sama, mi in... forme— tosió la rubia  
  


—No, ve a buscar a tu hijo, ponlo a salvo, debe de estar con Yukio en su finca. Cura tus heridas, ve por los tuyos— le dijo mientras la bata que ondeaba al viento se movía, caminando en dirección de lo que parecía una guerra  
  


—¡Kouki-sama no...!—  
  


—Es una orden, ve por Kise y ponlo a salvo—  
  
  
  


La rubia sostuvo su vientre sangrante y de la misma forma en que llego desapareció. Más tarde esa noche, sabría de labios del rubio que su madre había muerto en acción, intentando protegerle a él y a Yukio, haciéndole jurar a Kise ser su fiel servidor.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki despertó agitado, sudor corría por su frente mientras Kasamatsu la limpiaba de esta, enfoco lo más que pudo siendo ayudado a sentarse, con el palpitar a un lado del corazón y el dolor aun fresco en su mente.  
  


—No pensé que las pesadillas también te acosaran, a ti; quien tiene esa cosa dentro—  
  
  
  


—¿Cuál es la frase que los humanos dicen?— respondió Kouki sentándose firme en la cama —Ah sí, "También soy humano"—  
  


—Si dices "Cosas de humanos" te verán raro— le respondió el pelinegro  
  


Kouki por supuesto recordaba esa noche y una y otra y otra vez. Había visto a muchos de los nobles morir, personas con las que había convivido desde que fue arrebatado de sus padres. Teppei sin vida junto a una pila de nobles que bien conocía, muchos que habían aceptado sus reformas, sus más grandes aliados y junto a ellos, su enemigo.  
  


— _Akashi Masaomi..._ — nombro Kouki, mientras este soltaba el cuerpo sin vida de Midorima Neito _—Laverdad es que no me sorprende_ —  
  


Kouki tenía miedo, ocultando su sentir tal como su entrenamiento le había enseñado. Pero el hombre era poderoso, casi mil años lo respaldaban, a su lado a pesar del poder cedido, aún seguía siendo un niño. Pero lo que le sorprendió no fue el jerarca de los Akashi, fue el hijo.

Seijuuro era imponente no solo por su apellido, ser el siguiente en la posible línea gobernante le había dado aún más poder, más egocentrismo y más orgullo.

Pero ese que estaba frente a él no era del todo el Seijuuro con el que alguna vez convivio. Sus antes ojos rojos no estaban más, quien le devolvía la mirada era un "Flame" sediento de poder y muerte.  
  
  
  


— _¿Cuántos humanos le hiciste devorar?_ — hablo con lágrimas de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas — _¿Cuantos?_ —  
  
  
  


— _Las suficientes para derrotarte_ — había dicho el hombre  
  
  
  


 _—Tienes miedo de hacerlo con tus propias manos y eso solo me habla de lo patético que eres, usarlo como una marioneta o será que; con la muerte de tu hijo tú te quedarías con mi lugar_ —  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki y Seijuuro habían cruzado un par de palabras, cuando convocaba a los nobles, Seijuuro siempre era el primero en aparecer. Hablaban poco; más que nada porque su naturaleza tímida se hacía presente en compañía de alguien como Seijuuro, decir que no le atraía era mentirse a la cara.

La pelea entre el jerarca de la familia Akashi fue sin duda dura, a duras penas había logrado matarlo, teniendo que absorber a sangre de Masaomi para poder acabarlo, Kouki herido noqueo después con mucha dificultad a Seijuuro con ayuda de Kise, Yukio, Taiga y Aomine.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, tantos muertos, tantos traidores por parte de la familia Akashi. Kouki los consideraba más allá de vasallos, a todos como sus amigos, muchos de ellos tomarían posesión de líderes de clan debido a la muerte de su predecesor, por lo que con ayuda de Kise y Yukio huyo.  
  
  
  


—Kouki-sama merece algo más que este tipo de vida— le había dicho Yukio, siendo el único que sabía los secretos de su subida al trono —Vive como un humano hasta que todo este de vuelta a la normalidad para que subas de nuevo a tu posición—  
  
  
  


Kouki había querido reclamar, pero no podía ni pestañear. Fueron 100 años exactos los que durmió para poder recuperarse, siempre con el fiel rubio alrededor, hasta que despertó y se puso al corriente del mundo. Vivió como humano, convivio con humanos, compartió su tiempo, comida y sonrisas con ellos, hasta que el pasado lo alcanzo.

Kouki se había sentado en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora el mismo día cada año. En su natal Teiko adoraba ese lago en el cual podía mojar sus pies cuando era solo un niño, recordar como en aquellos tiempos había sido feliz era una tortura y aquella promesa que pensaba solo el recordaba.  
  


— _Vayamos juntos al mundo humano_ — le había dicho — _Conozcamos lo necesario para avanzar y traer paz a ambos lados de la moneda, así no deberíamos temer una guerra_ —  
  
  
  


La sangre bajaba por sus mejillas, lagrimas cargadas de dolor y pena mientras observaba una piedra roja ya sin forma, de una promesa rota.  
  
  
  
  
  


Continuara en día 22.


	15. PUDO Y NO FUE AL FINAL

Era muy entrada la noche, quizá madrugada, así que se le hizo extraño los sonidos que escucho en la sala. Seijuuro dejo su gabardina negra en el perchero y su maletín en mesa del recibidor. Dejo sus zapatos por un lado y se puso las pantuflas, viendo o más bien; sin ver mucho a su alrededor por la ausencia de luz.

Sin embargo los ases de luces y el sonido le guiaron a donde quería ir, la sala.

Ahí estaba Kouki, sentado muy cerca del enorme televisor último modelo, con un mando en sus manos, todo a su alrededor oscuro salvo lo que daba la pantalla, audífonos con micrófono y mucha comida chatarra. Después de tanto tiempo viendo jugar a su novio y lo poco que había aprendido años atrás cuando alguna vez jugo, supo que estaba a media partida e iba ganando, así que no le molesto.

Se agacho a su lado, le beso la cabeza y se marchó.

Kouki sin embargo deliberadamente dejo que su jugador se acercara a un enemigo, muriendo de dos golpes rápidos. Escucho las voces de sus compañeros de juegos de esa noche riendo y quejándose e invitándole a jugar una nueva partida pero se negó. No apago la consola ni salió del juego, solo se quedó ahí, esperando.

Se quitó los audífonos, vio la hora en la pantalla y suspiro.

Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había pasado el suficiente tiempo junto a su esposo como para poder detallar el hermoso color de sus ojos, para acariciar su suave cabello o siquiera sentir su natural aroma.

Esa no era la vida que esperaba cuando le dio el sí y se casaron, sabía que las responsabilidades de Seijuuro eran infinitamente diferentes a las suyas, pero lo extrañaba aún más que cuando se veían una vez cada dos semanas siendo novios.  
  
  
  


Cuando Kouki se despierta a la mañana siguiente está en su cama y tiene puesto su pijama favorito, pero está solo en la cama. Se levanta perezoso, es sábado y espera que Seijuuro esté en la cocina preparando el desayuno pues es su turno, corre a asearse al baño y baja las escaleras de dos en dos esperando encontrarlo.

Pero en su lugar hay una nota en la isla de la cocina, un bonito envoltorio de su restaurante preferido que parece aun tibia, significado de que no se ha ido hace mucho. Kouki lo abre y ve que es un omurice con un nombre en él, más Kouki o toma y lo lanza al fregadero, aguanta las lágrimas, lo hace; porque se han equivocado, Kouki sabe que no es culpa de Seijuuro, si no de quien lo cocino, pero ese _Kouri_ le duele más que cualquier otra cosa que antes dolió.  
  


Sube al segundo piso, pero no va a la recamara que comparte con su marido, en lugar de eso se encierra en su oficina, hay un par de manuscritos que debe de terminar, sabiendo que su editor no ha de tardar en llegar a pedirle que no se atrase con su plazo, pero Kouki no puede, no quiere hacer nada, no tiene deseos de escribir o siquiera una idea solida sobre qué hacerlo.

Se recuesta sobre la mesita, tirando un montón de hojas al suelo, y así pasa el tiempo hasta que el timbre suena, ese debe de ser du editor. Levanta la cabeza en busca del reloj y abre los ojos al ver que han pasado más de tres horas ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? Si solo llego, se sentó y suspiro.  
  


Deja que el timbre suene, de todos modos pareciera como si no hubiera nadie en casa, se da cuenta de que el sonido cesa, asi que vuelve a recostarse sobre la mesa.  
  


Quiere que Seijuuro esté a su lado, que le bese no en la cabeza si no en los labios, quiere esas tardes donde se abrazaban mientras el pelirrojo veía el periódico digital estando con él en la cama, contándole de su día y al mismo tiempo Kouki escribiendo ideas sueltas en su libreta de notas, leyéndolas en voz alta para que su esposo opinara y así; al día siguiente, mientras tomaban el desayudo, Kouki fuera nuevamente besado, Seijuuro se despediría para ir al trabajo y Kouki escribiría veloz como el rayo con una imagen exacta de lo que quería en la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Seijuuro llega y ve la nota en el lector del código de la entrada siente que algo zumba en su cabeza, lo toma y ve que es un recado de editor de su esposo, así que lo dobla y lo pone en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Esta vez no pierde el tiempo para quitarse la gabardina, ni se pone las pantuflas caminando descalzo a la sala.

Pero esta vacía y con las luces apagadas, aun así el sonido de los disparos es perfectamente escuchable, por lo que levanta la cabeza dándose cuenta de que es en el segundo piso. El pelirrojo no tarda para dar con el lugar del que proviene el sonido así que toma el pomo de la puerta e intenta abrirla, pero esta no se mueve.  
  


¿Cerro con candado la puerta?  
  


—¡Kouki! ¡Kouki, ábreme!— grita, esperando que el sonido no sea eclipsado por los gritos que provienen del videojuego  
  


Seijuuro escucha como el sonido es bajado casi al mínimo, escucha también como unos pasos pesados atraviesan la habitación y como se detienen por un momento junto a la puerta. Por alguna razón a Seijuuro le pareció que Kouki solo echaría el seguro y volvería por donde había venido, algo en el fondo de su mente le había planteado esa imagen en la cabeza que desaparece cuando la puerta es abierta.  
  


—Son las tres de la mañana Kouki, ¿Qué haces jugando a estas horas? Y por dios ¿Siquiera has comido algo?—  
  
  
  


Seijuuro escucha un fuerte suspiro que ni siquiera es disimulado frente a él, es entonces que le presta verdadera atención a su esposo, a su dulce Kouki.

No solo hay ojeras bajo sus ojos, se ve cansado y lo peor de todo, lo que más lo golpea es que se le ve triste.  
  
  
  


—¿Es buenas noches o buenos días? O como se dice ya que es de madrugada, como sea me alegra que hayas llegado—  
  


Incluso su voz se siente tan lejana, pero incluso Seijuuro sabe que es una voz que extrañaba, un nudo se forma en su pecho de una manera alarmantemente veloz ¿Hacia cuanto que no la escuchaba?

Seijuuro se queda con la boca abierta cuando Kouki le quita la gabardina de los hombros, le abraza y mientras toma de su mano lo empuja lejos. Ve cuando su esposo se va a la habitación que comparte dentro de la oficina. Hay papeles regados en el piso, las ventanas cerradas con cortinas aún más gruesas, quizá eso es una manta del armario.  
  


Deja su estupefacción ahí y sigue al castaño, viendo cómo se va a la cama sin decirle más nada.  
  


Seijuuro se queda ahí, vistiendo su caro y arrugado traje, sintiendo que algo hierve y amenaza por salir más lo ignora. Va a darse una ducha, intentando quitarse el cansancio de los hombros, para cuando sale espera ver a su esposo dormir pero lo que ve lejos de hacer algo para bajar su genio, lo aumenta mucho, no lo disminuye.  
  
  
  


A un par de zancadas va donde Kouki y le arrebata el celular —¡Estas ya no son horas para jugar!—  
  
  
  


A Seijuuro le parece ver a Kouki temblar, ve como la ira le repta hasta la mirada como un animal a punto de devorarle, pero en cuanto sus miradas se conectan, el castaño solo la desvía, esa ira desaparece y en su lugar detecta un indicio de lágrimas.  
  
  
  


—Buenas noches Seijuuro— escucha y ve como apaga la lucecita del velador, se envuelve en las sabanas y le da la espalda  
  
  
  


Seijuuro solo quiere gritar. Da un par de inhalaciones para calmarse pero no lo logra, más cuando ve como las sabanas se mueven reconociendo al instante que es lo que pasa.  
  
  
  


—¡Estas llorando porque te quite tu maldito juego!— y por fin, explota.  
  
  
  


Kouki se levanta botando las sabanas al piso y tal como predijo intenta salir de la recamara, evita su mirada, pero Seijuuro puede notar la caída de las lágrimas.  
  
  
  


—Kouki me vas a escuchar— vocifera  
  
  
  


—¡¿Para qué?! ¡Ya lo has dicho todo!—  
  
  
  


—Este inmerso en esa maldita cosa todo el día, ni siquiera atendiste a tu editor ¿Cómo esperas que no esté molesto? No has comido, no has dormido ¡Maldita sea!—  
  
  
  


Seijuuro vio parte del aluminio en forma de cisne en el fregadero, por lo que supone que no comió, ve como el pijama es más holgada que de costumbre y eso más que molestarle, le preocupo.  
  
  
  


—¿Dormir, comer? ¡¿Cuándo demonios haces tú eso?! ¡Entre descansos! ¡¿Siquiera tienes permitido hacer eso?!— le reponde de la misma manera Kouki  
  
  
  


Y algo que odia de si mismo es llorar, porque Kouki quizá si llore de tristeza en ese momento, pero es mas la ira la que invade su sistema, también agradece que vivan en una zona exclusiva y lujosa, porque le daría vergüenza que le escucharan pelear los vecinos.  
  
  
  


—He estado en el trabajo, ya sabes; trabajando—  
  
  
  


—¡Por supuesto, como si esas cosas no las pudiera hacer tu secretario, o algún otro director! ¡También sacas tú las copias en la compañía!—  
  
  
  


—¡Lo que hago es importante Kouki, ya deberías...!—  
  
  
  


—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo sé, maldita sea! Sé que lo que hago no vale nada en comparación con tus obligaciones ¡Lo sé!—  
  


—Lo siento, yo no.... No fue mi intención decir eso—  
  


—Pero lo piensas, tu padre lo piensa, tus socios ¡Todos!— Kouki limpia las lágrimas que ya humedecieron el cuello de la pijama, limpia sus ojos con fuerza, sabe que han de estar muy rojos  
  
  
  
  
  


Ambos respiran con dificultad, pero eso solo hace que a Kouki marearse y Seijuuro se ve algo empalidecido. El pelirrojo hace el amago para acercarse, sabe que se excedió y quiere disculparse, pero el que el castaño de un par de pasos hacia atrás lo hacen detenerse.  
  
  
  


—Perdóname Kouki es solo que... ha habido mucho trabajo y yo...— Seijuuro pasa su mano sobre su cara, sobre su cabello  
  
  
  


—Lo sé— dice cansado Kouki —Lo entiendo o bueno, la verdad no; que va a saber alguien como yo...—  
  
  
  
  
  


A Seijuuro le parece escuchar a Kouki tan cansado, tan... angustiado. _Un año, no vas a durar ni un año con él._ Entonces Seijuuro se da cuenta de lo que sucede, de lo que intentan con él y con Kouki. La carga de trabajo, los fines de semana laborales, el exceso de pedidos de manuscritos a Kouki, el editor nuevo y esquivo a su presencia.  
  
  
  


Sabia como era su Kouki, conocía como se concentraba, su dedicación, _su inseguridad_. Kouki lo era todo.  
  
  
  


—Se me ahoga la vida si tu... si tú, si nos hacemos esto Kouki, no era lo que quería para nosotros— le dice sincero  
  
  
  


A Kouki se le comprime el corazón, pero ahí donde está todo arrugado también late con fuerza, destrozando las paredes internas de su alma con una sensación de ahogo que nunca antes sintió, su voz se agudiza y tiembla al salir al exterior.  
  
  
  


—Te quiero igual o más que ayer, pero no puedo con esto, me estoy volviendo uno con esta casa, una pintura más, un objeto que... que no tiene vida Sei—  
  
  
  


—Es evidente que te sigo amando y también te extraño... — le responde Seijuuro, decidido como la primera vez en la que se le declaro, termina con la distancia que los separa —Perdóname—  
  
  
  


Kouki vuelve a derramar lágrimas, se aferra a Seijuuro como si pensara que su vida terminara en ese instante. Se hunden en ese abrazo, Seijuuro susurrando palabras que nunca olvido al oído del castaño, Kouki diciendo las mismas promesas a las que se aferró el día de su boda. Ambos van a la cama a trompicones, se besan con cariño y sin lascivia, se exploran nuevamente hasta quedar rendidos y acurrucados de una forma en la que no se nota dónde termina uno y empieza el otro.  
  


Cuando la luz del alba alcanza los ojos de dos colores, Seijuuro se levanta con lentitud, corre las cortinas en un lugar en que no le molesten ni a él ni a Kouki, pero solo lo suficiente para que aun así que de iluminación. Detalla el rostro pálido de su castaño, las ojeras ya no más oscuras sino negras y eso le preocupa, siente la delgadez de este bajo sus dedos y lo atrae más a su cuerpo para acurrucarlo a su lado, escucha el timbre de su teléfono y contesta al primer tono.  
  
  
  


—Es domingo padre, no iré a la oficina y mañana llegare tarde— dice sin contemplaciones  
  
  
  


Escucha la voz colérica de su padre, algo sobre las acciones y un posible nuevo inversor. Seijuuro intuye de quien se trata, ha tratado con el hombre por lo menos por dos semanas, es un negocio seguro por lo que no puede temer nada, pero también tiene una hija pocos años más joven que él.  
  
  
  


—Sé que tú no tienes vida que disfrutar, arruínala más de lo que ya está, pero no lo harás con la mía— le responde. Y antes de escuchar cualquier otra cosa, cuelga.  
  
  
  


Sí; su padre le dijo que no duraría con Kouki ni un año. Entonces ha estado haciendo de todo para lograrlo. Seijuuro había caído redondo arrastrando a quien más amaba, así que juraba que eso nunca iba a pasar. Aun si tuviera que reconquistarlo, a su Kouki no iba a perder jamás.


	16. LA MUSA DE SU AMOR

Las llamas parecían provenientes del infierno, pues lo eran. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Kuroko mientras corría al lado de la Generación de los Milagros, como se hacían llamar.

Intentaban poner a resguardo a todo inocente; al menos el, Midorima y Kise.

Aomine y Murasakibara, luchaban contra los seres provenientes del infierno, algunos soldados y ciudadanos que habían caído bajo el hechizo del poder.

Kuroko levanto la cabeza mientras esquivaba una enorme piedra de la antes hermosa catedral, viendo como en la cima de esta estaba el creador de tal pandemonio.

Akashi Seijuuro, el único, el primero de su especie, el demonio más antiguo. Él tenía el poder, el dinero, las conexiones y la sabiduría para lograr todo aquello. Les había enseñado todo lo que sabía a ellos y enviando a enseñar a quien lo necesitara.

Todo eso logrado por una única persona.

Su esposo y madre de sus hijos.  
  
  


—Oh, Furihata... ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?— dijo en voz alta Kuroko  
  
  


Seijuuro al filo de la cima del antiguo edificio les veía con profundo odio, uno que Kuroko nunca había conocido, quizá Furihata alguna vez, pero el no.

Tenían que pararlo pronto.  
  
  


_Furihata.... O Dios._   
  
  
  
  


Cuando Seijuuro vio por primera vez al doncel, pensó que venía en pos de su muerte. ¿Qué otra razón tenía para buscarlo? Seijuuro se había encargado de esparcir los rumores, de hacer imposible que le encontraran, pero ahí estaba el pequeño niño. Sucio, cansado, herido y maloliente.

Seijuuro pensó que el niño dio saltos de alegría a pesar de su cansancio, ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera algo y salió corriendo, bueno; estaba bien, al menos no hizo nada por sí mismo para hacer que se fuera, no le importo ver a donde se dirigía y volvió a lo suyo. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no había corrido en dirección de la puerta sino hacia dentro del castillo.

¡Lo sabía, ese mocoso como todos los humanos había venido a robarle! Conocía su mansión al derecho y al revés, pero tenía que admitir que al menos se llevó su media hora para lograr encontrarlo y lo que vio lejos de hacerlo morir de cólera, lo doblo de la risa.

Sí; después de un milenio, Akashi Seijuuro reía.

Ahí estaba el niño, con el cabello húmedo y una de sus camisas, Seijuuro la tenía en cada habitación por lo que supuso y comprobó, la sacaría de un armario.

El niño yacía dormido pero limpio en la cama de la habitación, parecía que había querido secarse el cabello pero el cansancio lo noqueo, quedando con el trasero medio levantado, una funda de almohada por toalla y una mano colgando de la cama. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado en esa posición? No lo sabía, pero después de años había sido una buena fuente de risa. Agradecía que nadie le hubiera visto, porque no quería perder su reputación, pero eso no quitaba que seguía enojado.

Se sentó a un lado del chico, esperando que despertara, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Era una hoja. En ella, la letra era bien reconocible, la de Tetsuya.  
  
  


_Este es Furihata Kouki, Akashi-kun. Es mi amigo así que; si estás leyendo esta nota, significa que lo logro. Le dije que tenías muchos libros, es lindo._   
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sintió esa parte malvada de sí mismo retorciese en su interior, como se le ocurría mandarle a un mocoso mugroso como si de una niñera se tratase, pero entonces el mocoso se movió en la cama cayendo de lado en la cama, mostrándole la cara limpia, el cabello que esta vez era castaño claro, piel canela de porcelana y pecas viajando de aquí allá en su rostro, sí; era lindo.

Seijuuro salió de la habitación, dejo un par de prendas del tamaño del niño, un par de manzanas y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que vio del niño fueron sus temerosos ojos. Estaba tras una columna espiándolo, parecía ansioso, pero tenaz.  
  
  
  
  


—Sígueme— le dijo sin miramientos  
  
  
  
  


Por supuesto; Kouki lo siguió. Seijuuro llego a una habitación de puertas dobles y la abrió de par en par. Sobra decir que el orgullo que sintió cuando vio al chico abrir la boca y casi babear fue adulante, por lo que su orgullo creció.  
  
  


—No creí que supieras leer— le dijo Seijuuro mientras lo hacía pasar. No lo estaba aceptando, solo lo botaría ahí en la biblioteca, se iría y si moría, no sería su problema. Así que cuando la frase salió de sus labios sin pararse a pensar.  
  
  


—Kuroko-san me enseño un poco— escucho por primera vez la voz. Seijuuro se metería a si mismo si decía que esa voz no le gusto.  
  
  
  
  


No era chillona como la de Kise, aburrida como la de Murasakibara, grave como la de Aomine o parca como la de Kuroko y no se olvidaba de la voz concisa de Midorima. Era linda, como un trinar de avecillas por las mañanas cuando no despertaba de malas.

Así transcurrieron los días, los meses y después los años. Seijuuro había agarrado una cotidianidad con el doncel castaño, una que ni siquiera tuvo con la generación de los milagros.

Kouki le enseño el valor de cada vida, de la naturaleza. Le enseño lo bien que sentía el sol en el rostro por las mañanas, admirar las estrellas por las noches.

Le enseño que cada vida valía la pena y que sufría por quienes jugaban con ella. Kouki se había convertido en un jovencito hermoso de piel brillante como besada por el oro, de mirada llena de admiración y coraje. Creció y se convirtió en alguien sabio en las letras, escribiendo incluso sus propias historias.

Seijuuro no se había dado cuenta cuando fue que ansió despertar por las mañanas con el aroma de las manzanas cocinadas en las tartas, de la carne; de animales que el mismo cazaba, guisada por las tardes y del aroma del té por las noches.

Seijuuro noto cuando la ropa ya no le quedaba como antes, de cómo las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo de doncel se ubicaban en cada lugar perfecto, dándole esa aura delicada pero misteriosa, llena de placeres prohibidos.  
  
  
  
  


—Kouki, tienes que marcharte— le había dicho —Ya termino tu tiempo aquí—  
  
  


—Pero Sei ¡Yo quiero vivir aquí para siempre contigo!—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro vio la mirada triste de quien ya no era un niño, Kouki ya no podía dormir en su cama cuando tenía miedo por las noches si había tormenta, ya no era seguro verle ducharse por las tardes calurosas en la enorme fuente del campo trasero, al que Kouki amaba lanzarse cuando el sudor perlaba en su cuerpo. Seijuuro veía a un joven ardiente con alma de niño. Lo veía.  
  
  


—Lo lamento...— le había dicho  
  
  
  
  


Entonces Kouki suplicaría, diría que se portaría mejor, que no sería más un niño, más se marcharía con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el corazón herido, con un par de libros bajo el brazo alegando que; _"Es todo lo que necesito",_ aun así Seijuuro le había escondido un par de joyas en su abrigo.

Kouki le beso la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y había corrido con lágrimas en sus ojos y sonrojado.  
  
  


Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


O eso fue lo que creyó...  
  
  
  
  


Sucedió a mitad de la tarde, Kouki llevaba exactamente 4 horas, 33 minutos, 12 segundos de viaje. A donde fuera que fuera... ¿Siquiera tenía familia? Que supiera Kouki jamás le hablo de los suyos, salvo el insulso prometido al que le había sido entregado cuando aún era un niño, siendo una de las razones por las que había llegado con él en primer lugar.

Entonces se imaginó a Kouki llegando donde un hombre de mediana edad, lo imagino bajando la cabeza, siendo hecho menos que una mula de carga ¡Kouki era muy inteligente, podía ser un profesor! Lo veía casándose con ese hombre sin rostro, lo veía siendo obligado a...

¡No! ¡Eso no!

Fue ese momento de ira que emanaba sobre todo su cuerpo, tan tangible que había resquebrajado el mármol del piso a la mitad que lo noto.

Paladeo en su lengua el regusto del sabor de la sangre, pero no de la suya.  
  
  


Era la de Kouki.  
  
  


Las altas y anchas puertas se abrieron con la fuerza de solo la bruma de su ira, solo le basto un par de saltos y su velocidad para llegar donde el castaño en 5 segundos y ver lo terrible de la situación. Por supuesto que la ira se hizo cargo, asesinando sin piedad a quien oso tocar al castaño, a su vida, a su amor.

Kouki yacía en la tierra suelta, pómulo herido y labio sangrante, además de manos atadas y boca abajo sin pantalones y un tipo entre sus piernas. Seijuuro veía rojo y estaba sediento de sangre.

Kouki había cerrado los ojos, mientras suplicaba una y otra vez que piedad tuvieran, más nadie le había hecho caso. Lloraba esperando que fuera una pesadilla hasta que el ruido ceso.  
  
  


—Kouki— le hablo como nunca creyó antes hacerlo —Abre los ojos querido mío. Soy yo; tu Seijuuro—  
  
  


Kouki estaba negando aun estando entre sus brazos, y de un nuevo salto de poder los llevo a ambos a la habitación en la mansión, a su habitación.

Seijuuro le habla quedo al oído, limpia y cura sus heridas, besa sus labios y parpados, hasta que Kouki los ojos abrió y lloro. Lloro su miedo, su tristeza, todo lo lloro.

Esa noche Seijuuro le enseño lo que era ser uno, uno con quien se ama, le enseño del amor, de la lujuria y de la aceptación.

Le susurro cuanto lo amaba, cuanto se culpaba por dejarle ir y no evitar lo sucedido, Seijuuro le entrego su amor incondicional, su alma su todo. Le hablo de su soledad, de la espera y de que por fin lo encontró.

Pero lo que Seijuuro olvido, fue hablarle de la protección.  
  
  


Los demonios no tienen hijos... había dicho alguna vez. Pero Kouki no lo era.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_—¡Tengo que ir con Seijuuro! ¡Por favor, no lo entienden! ¡Lo destruirá todo!—_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Seijuuro abrió los ojos con lo que primero se encontró fue con su hijo. Masaki estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en la puerta, podía escuchar el bullicio de los mellizos en la planta baja, además de la generación de los milagros dividido entre el jardín trasero y delantero, suponía; montaban guardia.

Entonces su frio y lastimado corazón salto.

Seijuuro no quería mirar, no quería torturarse, porque en su mano sentía la calidez, una que no sería capaz de olvidar.  
  
  


—Mamá lleva ahí desde que te trajo, pero supongo que no lo recuerdas—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro bajo la mirada con lentitud y como la primera vez en la que lo salvo, sintió miedo. Su Kouki estaba aferrado a su mano, recostado en el colchón de la cama pero sentado en una silla.

Parecía exhausto, pero vivo. Su Kouki estaba vivo.  
  
  


—Pero yo vi... yo vi como...— dijo, sintiendo su boca seca, su corazón latirle en los tímpanos  
  
  


—Fue Nash, el demonio embaucador— le dijo Masaki —Al ser tu demonio puro influyo en tu mente y te hizo ver como mamá era quemado por brujería en una hoguera, mis hermanos y yo no caímos por nuestras sangres mestizas y mamá... bueno digamos que tuvo su propia lucha—  
  
  


Seijuuro cayó en cuenta de las heridas de su castaño, de la sangre marcándose en el camisón blanco por la espalda. Su ira burbujeo pero hasta para eso se sentía cansado.

Entonces lo recordó todo.

El como Kouki bajo al pueblo al pie de la montaña en busca de ingredientes para la cena y por las cartas de la generación de los milagros, el como el aroma de la sangre combinado con el humo y el fuego llego su paladar y de cómo se dejó envolver por la ira y la destrucción.

Luego recuerda la lucha, el cómo volvió hasta las cenizas el cuerpo de Nash al sentir el aroma de la sangre de su castaño en sus manos.

Hasta que este llego y todo termino.  
  
  


— ¿Dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo Kouki? Y no me mientas Masaki—  
  
  


El joven hibrido vacilo pero al fin hablo.  
  
  


—Los esbirros de Nash lo tomaron para sacarle información, lo flagelaron pero aun así no hablo—  
  
  


Seijuuro bajo la mirada, sentía la ira pulsar debajo de su piel, correr por su sangre y queriendo cobrar venganza. Pero ya lo había hecho.  
  
  
  
  


—Déjanos solos y; Masaki—  
  
  


—Sí, padre— pregunto algo extrañado el chico  
  
  


—Haz que se larguen todos—  
  
  
  
  


La sonrisa de Seijuuro sobre salto al joven, mas este solo atino a sonrojarse hasta las orejas, boquear avergonzado y salir corriendo.  
  
  


—¡Qué asco papá!—  
  
  
  
  


—Ahhhh...—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki sentía que el calor le recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía como su piel era acariciada de una forma tan conocida pero tan diferente. Un nuevo estremecimiento le llevo a hacer un perfecto arco entre su cuerpo y la cama, haciendo que miles de escalofríos se hicieran dueños de su piel.  
  
  


—¡Seijuuro! Mmnhg, ahhh...—  
  
  
  
  


—Si cariño, soy yo—  
  
  


Kouki abrió los ojos con rapidez, mordiendo sus labios al notarse desnudo, al no sentir dolor alguno en su cuerpo. Temió por un momento bajar la espalda y sentir los latigazos de dolor, pero ahí no había nada. ¿Porque?  
  
  
  
  


—¡Me convertiste Sei!— grito  
  
  
  
  


—No, no lo hice— le respondió al castaño mientras abría su piernas, se alineaba a su dilatado agujero y entraba con precisión —Aun no puedo hacerlo, pienso hacerte un hijo más mi amor—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki viro los ojos tras sus parpados por la sensación de plenitud en su interior, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas de seda, los dedos de sus pies se curvearon por la intensidad del momento. Abrió los ojos viendo las lágrimas de Seijuuro bajar por sus mejillas, usando sus codos para impulsarse y lograr levantarse, obviándole al pelirrojo que deseaba acomodarse. Cuando por fin estuvo profundamente empalado en el duro pene de su esposo, Kouki le abrazo.  
  
  
  
  


—Estoy aquí Sei, estas profundamente dentro mío— le dijo entre jadeos  
  
  
  
  


—Pensé que te perdía, habría destruido todo de ser así— le dijo mientras besaba cada parte de su rostro, dejando marcas de posesión ahí donde pasaba  
  
  
  
  


—No paso, no dejare que eso pase. Te lo jure ¿No?— le respondido Kouki, aferrándose a los hombros del pelirrojo, subiendo y bajando por su cuenta, gimiendo cuando hacía que el pene duro de su esposo diera en ese lugar que le hacía volar —Sei... oh~ Sei, mi Sei~—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro no se contuvo, de un movimiento eficaz se levantó de la cama, apoyo al castaño en la pared y se empujó muy dentro. No se detuvo en ese momento, movió sus caderas adentro y afuera del cálido interior de su esposo, asegurándose de tocar ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer.  
  
  


—¡Eres mío y jamás te permitiré dejarme!— le grito  
  
  


—Soy tuyo Sei ¡Tuyo!—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro se corrió en el interior de su esposo al escucharle decir esas palabras, moviéndose con fuerza hasta sentir la humedad bañarle la piel de su vientre, más eso solo fue la cúspide de su excitación.  
  


Puso a su Kouki en la cama, viendo con orgullo su creación, su semen salía a borbotones del agujero abusado mas eso no fue lo que lo revivió. Su Kouki, su lindo y tierno pero también sexy Kouki, levanto sus caderas en la cama, abrió las piernas y llevo una de sus manos a su agujero, introduciendo un par de sus dedos mientras descansaba su rostro de lado en la cama, todo sin dejar de verlo.  
  
  
  
  


—Por favor Sei, hazme otro bebe—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Si fuera por Kouki se la pasaría teniendo hijos, mas su fisionomía humana no se lo impedía, por lo que Seijuuro se lo había prohibido, y Kouki le había prohibido a Seijuuro que lo convirtiera, alegando que aun podía tener otro niño. Ninguno de los dos cedía, ninguno de los dos ganaba.  
  
  
  
  


—Y te juro que después de este bebe, me convertiré...—  
  
  
  
  


Un chispazo de poder salió en toda dirección, Seijuuro saco los colmillos propios de su demoniaco ser y se hundió sin más espera en el interior de su Kouki. Se movió con borracha lujuria, con la razón nublada de perversión y amor.

Kouki gemía de gusto, con el placer desbordándose una y otra vez entre las piernas, sintiendo que quedaría seco incluso por un milenio entero.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Ahhhh! ¡Seijuuro! ¡NO PARES!—  
  
  
  
  


La visión de Seijuuro se volvió borrosa, el calor insoportable, a lo lejos escuchaba sonidos incomprensibles, no importantes porque sus tímpanos se volvieron sordos, sus ojos ciegos cuando el culmine de su placer los envolvió. Seijuuro hundió sus colmillos en la piel dulce de su esposo, recitando las palabras de amor más dulces que siempre le dijo.  
  
  
  
  


—Si mi vida— le dijo Seijuuro al oído —Tendrás a mi hijo—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki sonrió cuando la marca de concepción se marcó con dolor en su vientre, estaba feliz por ello. Ya llegaría el momento en que tendría que cumplir con su palabra, sabiendo que para Seijuuro Kouki siempre seria su amor.


	17. HEREDERO REBELDE

Akashi Seijuuro sabía que tenía la vida comprada; o bueno en realidad, regalada.  
  


Siendo hijo único y heredero de la gran dinastía Akashi, podía obtener de todo con solo el tronar de sus dedos, comida, vestido, servidumbre y porque no; a su edad, mujeres y donceles.

Así que estaba ahí, desnudo frente a su padre en la que era su habitación y se suponía por educación no debían entrar. El joven y la jovencita en su cama estaba rojos de la vergüenza levantando sus pocas pertenencias, tropezando contra las botellas de licor y bandejas de plata con restos de comida en el suelo.

Sí; en definitiva Seijuuro sabía que debía repetir esa fiesta, de preferencia desde el día 1 en el que sus padres se fueran.

Ah, sí; sus padres, los actuales reyes del imperio, su pronto a ser imperio.  
  


—Vístete ahora y ve a las habitaciones de tu madre—  
  


Seijuuro aun tenía respeto por esa buena mujer a diferencia de su padre. Así que obedeció con desgano, enviando al par en su habitación medios escondidos entre las grandes cortinas por donde habían vuelto, debía recordar decirle a Reo; su siempre compañero y amigo de juegos, que no los volviera a contactar, uno de ellos tenía mirada de querer algo mas y eso era un, no, no en su agenda.

Se vistió con la mejor túnica de las que tenía, ignorando la fuerte presencia de su padre a sus espaldas, quería, ansiaba una copa de vino, un buen trasero y mucha comida después de tres días de fiesta, pero iría donde su madre.

Camino a paso veloz hasta llegar a la enorme habitación que a lo largo del tiempo se había convertido en biblioteca con una cama en ella.

Shiori siempre había sido bondadosa pero de naturaleza enferma, por lo que su padre no desaprovechaba oportunidad de partir a tierras lejanas en un intento de aliviarla, no la odiaba, pero la extrañaba. Cosa que obviamente no dijera.

Masaomi Akashi sin embargo era más bien, frio; desinteresado y en extremo desobligado en lo que a Seijuuro respectaba, le había dado educación, conocimientos sobre como gobernar un imperio y más y más tareas absurdas una al hilo de la otra; ¿Paciencia, moralidad, virtud? ¿Empatía, sentimentalismos, tratados de paz? Seijuuro no necesitaba de eso, un par de guerras, soldados entrenados y tendría todo a sus pies; o al menos a su conveniencia, por lo que a la edad de 18 años, sentía que ya lo sabía todo, que ya lo conocía todo y por lo tanto lo merecía todo.  
  


—Has obrado mal últimamente hijo mío— le dijo la hermosa reina mientras bajaba un libro a su regazo —Por lo que he pensado que; aunque tarde, es hora de guiarte por el buen camino—  
  


—Es por eso de nuestro viaje— agrego Masaomi  
  


—NO hay nada que necesite en este momento más que gobernar— les dijo mientras los miraba altivo, aun con la rodilla en el piso  
  


—Has entendido mal todo acerca de la relación de un gobernante para con su pueblo— dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda del rey, sus hermosas túnicas a juego con el color de su cabello brillaron a la par de las piedras preciosas que la adornaban —Oh hijo mío, cosechas lo que siembras—  
  


Seijuuro vio como el largo y terso cabello de su madre se inclinaba hacia su posición cuando esta le tomo del rostro para que viera sus facciones, una hermosa sonrisa como siniestra; que Masaomi nunca diría pero tenía e impactándose cuando el aroma dulzón llego a sus sentidos, seguido de ser engullido por un mar negro con el que indudablemente perdió.  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Seijuuro abrió de nuevo los ojos pensó que se había pasado un poco con la juerga, tenía algo de frio por lo que se giró en su cómoda cama en busca de algo con que cubrirse, pero para su mala fortuna cayo de pecho al frio suelo.

Se levantó azorado, recordando los acontecimientos anteriores, para ver que no se hallaba en su hermoso recinto fiestero.

En su lugar era una habitación normal, grande claro esta; pero normal.

En ella había un hermoso piano de cola en color negro siendo un faro en una esquina, a su lado un caballete con un hermoso violín.

En la una de las paredes había tantos libros como en una biblioteca pero son rivalizar con la habitación de su madre, también un escritorio con pergaminos y plumas de tinta; como si del medievo se tratase.

Su cama era pequeña comparada con la que casi era del tamaño de un cuarto de la habitación anterior, además de que tenía sabanas cualquieras que estaba seguro picarían con el sudor y ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor?  
  
  
  


—Son los efectos del sedante que ha usado su majestad— escucho de una dulce voz  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sin pereza busco el origen, encontrándose con el más dulce chico que jamás había visto, seguro un doncel claro esta; sentado con un libro en la mano izquierda, una pluma en la derecha y anteojos de lectura.

El príncipe sintió algo en sus pantalones moverse porque en definitiva el hermoso castaño era justo su tipo, buen cuerpo, curvas de infarto y seguro un enorme trasero. Además de que su rostro tenía un deje de dulzura e inocencia, uno para placenteramente corromper.

Se levantó con rapidez, mientras el chico hacia lo mismo para suponer; presentarse, así que en cuanto está a su lado, lo toma de la cintura y acerca a su viril cuerpo.  
  


—Hermoso regalo para despertar— le dice con la voz más sensual que tiene en el repertorio, para luego sentir un terrible dolor en sus delicadas partes y dar al suelo en una patética escena.  
  


—Lamento informarle que mi trabajo aquí no es darle placer, sino volverlo un digno rey— dice la voz sexy estimulante, pero con un deje de diversión en su voz  
  


Seijuuro no responde, manos en su entrepierna, respiración agitada e ira hirviente.  
  


—Soy el rey... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— le dice colérico  
  


—Futuro rey y eso...— le dice mientras le ve con decisión en la mirada —Solo si lo apruebo—  
  
  
  


El joven castaño sale de su línea de visión, para volver con un montón de hojas que le da en la mano ya estando levantado, mismas que toma con ira y repulsión.  
  


—¡Hablare con mis padres, ellos...!—  
  


—Sus padres me pusieron aquí para empezar, estas son las directrices a seguir, espero que podamos llevarnos bien pronto—  
  
  
  


Dicho eso, el joven castaño le da una sonrisa que hace le duela la cabeza, sale de la habitación dejándolo con las palabras en la punta de su lengua, ira gritando dentro de su mente y un problema entre las piernas.  
  
  
  
  
  


Clases de ética, de moralidad ¿Qué no era lo mismo? Al parecer no, clases de etiqueta, de equitación, cacería; porque al parecer hasta para hacer eso había de estudiarse, música, idiomas y un montón de cosas que hacían de su día a día una miseria, estaba tan cansado que sus juergas de fin de semana y; de entre semana eran una historia lejana y visto de su modo, si seguía así, pasajera.

Y luego estaba Kouki.

Ese maldito mocoso; porque lo era, era un miedoso de primera, asustadizo por su mirada y aun así... aun así. No se detenía.

Lo despertaba temprano en las mañanas con un balde de agua en la cabeza, agua incluida. Lo buscaba en cada rincón cuando escapaba de alguna clase, evitaba sus flirteos con las institutrices, evitaba que huyera a caballo, con su propio caballo.  
  


¡El mocoso tenía 15 años!  
  


Donde lo habían encontrado sus padres no sabía, es decir; había un lugar donde los preparaban desde pequeños para ser lo que el joven Cataño era, posiblemente, porque a pesar de que Kouki le atinaba uno de tres golpes a su cabeza con una manzana cuando trabajosamente se escondía en lo alto de un árbol, seguía ahí, luchando.  
  


—¡Ya no puedo más!— le había dicho a su madre, entrando a su habitación distrayéndola de su lectura —Ese mocoso me hizo una llave—  
  


Le dolía la espalda maldita sea, y había tenido que pasar por la ducha; no solo por la limpieza sino por el problema entre las piernas.  
  
  
  


—Pero si es el mejor en lo que hace y mira que había muchos candidatos— le dijo su madre —Es por tu bien y Seijuuro—  
  


El pelirrojo miro a su madre verle con dulzura en los ojos, con esa calidez que había deseado en su crecimiento temprano — ¿Si, madre?—  
  
  
  


—No pierdas esta vez...—  
  
  
  


Seijuuro creyó que había visto su humillante derrota, más que nada y esperaba, atribuía a sus meses sin contacto sexual alguno, genial; ahora Akashi Seijuuro estaba sexualmente frustrado.

Entonces Seijuuro vio algo inesperado. Era su momento de descanso, un par de horas antes de volver a la tortura; no recordaba que clase tenia, esperando que fuera algo que le hiciera tener contacto con la piel trigueña de su demonio y demente personal cuando pudo ver la cabellera castaña caminar apurado en una dirección que Seijuuro nunca tomaba.  
  
  
  


La zona de descanso de la servidumbre.  
  
  
  


Mientras se colaba tal como un niño haciendo travesuras; no porque se creyera indigno; él era el futuro rey maldita sea; sino porque le daba vergüenza, sí; a Akashi Seijuuro le daba vergüenza.

Escucho los sonidos de los tambores, de los violines mal afinados, de las risas de los niños, los hombres y las mujeres. Entonces busco al castaño con la mirada, él no estaba.

La música se detuvo y encontró otra tonada, salieron gritando un par de niñas no mayores de 6 años, y un par de donceles adolecentes y luego; Kouki.  
  


Seijuuro abrió los ojos impresionado, si bien el chico tenía su carácter, sus arrebatos de ira, de nerviosismo con ciertas áreas, verlo tan... a gusto con su entorno le hizo sonreír, luego abrir los ojos llenos de impresión.  
  


Kouki vestía una hermosa túnica que arrastraba al caminar, pies descalzos y llenos de castañuelas, sus manos con un par de lienzos alrededor de sus muñecas que se movían al compás de su danza, los niños y adolescentes intentaban en vano emular sus movimientos, la forma en la que sus caderas se balanceaban, en las que sus pies daban vueltas sobre su propio eje.  
  


Cada giro, cada salto, cada movimiento de su cabello, la curva que hacían sus piernas al ser levantadas, el sonido de los tambores, de los violines, todo le envolvió y le hizo sonreír como nuca en su vida y unos buenos planes.  
  
  
  


—¡Akashi Seijuuro! ¿Qué significa esto?!— escucho el joven y sonriente príncipe y más cuando vio un torbellino castaño entrar impoluto a la habitación  
  
  
  


—Disculpa pero estaba ocupado y no te vi— le respondió mientras dejaba un par de carpetas en su mesa de trabajo —Te complacerá ver Kouki, que ya está listo mi trabajo sobre recursos naturales que me pediste—  
  
  
  


Kouki tenía en su mano y las movía con insistencia de un lado a otro, un par de trajes típicos de baile del reino, que constaban de un pantalón a la cintura con transparencias, un top a la cintura de mangas largas igual transparentes y muchos colgantes para el cuello.  
  
  
  


—¡Perfecto!— le grito el castaño, porque por primera vez en lo que llevaban de con conocerse, el joven heredero había entregado algo sin que él tuviera que estar tras la cabeza roja para que lo hiciera —Ahora, exijo una explicación—  
  
  
  


—Bueno— comenzó mientras movía su silla a donde estaba el piano de cola —Decidí que por cada trabajo bien hecho, entregado en forma y tiempo merecía un premio— toco un par de acordes con las teclas, si bien no eran tambores podía emular la tonada y melodía de estas, viendo con lujo y orgullo como el castaño enrojecía hasta las orejas —Me sorprende que mi querido instructor no me haya mostrado las delicias del baile tradicional hasta ahora, me parece una grave falta—  
  
  
  


Kouki no sabía si indignarse, enorgullecerse de su talento o simplemente freír un huevo en su frente por la vergüenza. Pero el tema abría a dos caminos, ceder ante el pelirrojo y obtener por fin lo que deseaba en cuanto a su comportamiento, o darle pie a que se volviera aún más caprichoso de lo que ya era.  
  
  
  


—Lo hare— le dijo —Pero abra muchas reglas de por medio—  
  
  
  


Desde ese día en adelante se encontró con muchos cambios en las vidas de ambos. Kouki le mostraba a Seijuuro bailes de tradiciones de diferentes lugares. Tanto de su reino como de muchos otros. La música muchas veces corría por parte del pelirrojo con el violín o el piano e incluso le había enseñado las tonadas de los tambores, un acierto más de enseñanza aunque el pelirrojo dijera que para qué diablos necesitaba un rey tales cosas.

Kouki lo llevo por diferentes lugares, zonas que un rey nunca pisaría de otro modo. Seijuuro convivio con sus súbditos, vio a Kouki sonreír mientras danzaba, compartieron muchas situaciones que no pensó jamás pasar.  
  
  
  


Noches estrelladas con música tocada por el de fondo mientras Kouki se bañaba en la brisa nocturna.  
  


Tardes en el entrante otoño mientras las hojas marrones caían en ondas y sus sonrisas radiantes y el invierno en su habitación mientras de la mano intentaban acompasar los movimientos en un baile de pareja con música imaginaria y tarareos del castaño.

Seijuuro olvido las juergas, el sexo de una noche. Seijuuro se volvió un hombre íntegro, educado, competitivo pero no tirano. Así que mientras comía junto a su padre y a su madre en la habitación de ambos, comentando novedades y siendo elogiado por su desempeño dicho por sus tutores.  
  


Seijuuro estaba realmente feliz y se sentía completo. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡¿Dónde demonios esta Kouki?!— grito Seijuuro al entrar de manera brusca y poco digna; según Kouki, _porque hasta para pelear hay que tener un poco de decoro_ ; le había dicho, en el despacho  
  


—Kouki ha vuelto a su hogar— le decía Masaomi sin mirarlo, firmando documentos  
  


Seijuuro se calmó, al menos lo suficiente para no parecer un lunático —¿Por qué volvió? Kouki estaba muy bien a mi lado—  
  


—Bueno Seijuuro, Kouki ya cumplió con su labor de volverte un hombre digno. Tenía que volver a su clan—  
  


Seijuuro se quedó de pie ahí sin decir nada, maquinando tal como le habían enseñado.  
  


—Quiero que se case conmigo— dijo al fin sin tacto  
  


—Tú no decides eso— escucho como respuesta  
  


Siempre ataca a tu enemigo desde cada flanco disponible. Escucho la voz de Kouki.  
  
  
  


—Bien, olvídate de que acepte a cualquier persona como pareja si es tu decisión emparejarme— le respondió —Además de que todo el excelente trabajo puede irse simplemente por la borda. No estás en condiciones de engendrar un nuevo heredero—  
  
  
  


—No estas entendido, Kouki obedece las leyes de su clan, y tuvo que volver al término de su trabajo aquí, quizá incuso sea enviado a otro principito rebelde y molesto que no haga lo que debe, al igual que tu— Masaomi se levantó de su escritorio, comenzando a caminar —Solo el rey puede escoger a su pareja y tú, querido hijo mío, aun no eres rey— palmeando el hombro de su hijo al pasar a su lado sin ver este la sonrisa que en su rostro se enmarcaba  
  
  
  


Seijuuro se quedó ahí quieto, con la ira reptando por cada poro de su cuerpo. —Así que ser rey... — Seijuuro en definitiva sería el mejor rey, las historias de su dinastía la mando de Rakuzan se contarían por milenos, así de magnifico seria su reinado; y por supuesto, son Kouki como reina a su lado.  
  


Seijuuro ganaría. Tendria de nuevo a Kouki a su lado y esta vez seria para siempre.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Entonces querida ¿Enviaste la solicitud formal para la pedida de mano de Kouki como mencionaste?— hablo Masaomi mientras arropaba a su dulce; pero conspirativa esposa, en la cama  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto querido, no iba a dejar a Kouki ir como futura reina, es una monada y mantiene a raya a Seijuuro ¿Has visto como le sonríe cuando están juntos?—  
  
  
  


La pelirroja se acomodó entre las sabanas de seda, dejando por fin el libro que leía por un lado. Masaomi le sonreía como nadie nunca pudiera imaginar a un hombre de aspecto severo y temperamento frio, es decir; como un idiota.  
  
  
  


—Seijuuro ha caído completamente por Kouki aunque aún no lo sepa, le diré a mi futuro yerno que la próxima vez sea el mismo quien le corte el cabello, que corte tan horrible se ha hecho, un día lejos y mira como ha quedado, mi pobre niño—  
  
  
  


—¿Quién, Seijuuro?— dijo Masaomi sin dejar de mirar a su dulce esposa  
  
  
  


—¡Claro que no!, mi Kouki; mira que cuidar de semejante desastre, por eso lo quiero tanto. Para cuando nos retiremos quiero tener mínimo 3 nietos e irnos a la playa donde tuvimos nuestra luna de miel—  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto querida, lo que ordenes—  
  
  
  


Mientras tanto Seijuuro estando en su habitación terminaba los informes oficiales del reino, parecía que su padre no los hubiera revisado en semanas, no le importaba. Mientras más rápido aprendiera a llevar un reino, más rápido seria coronado y tendría a Kouki en sus manos, como debía de ser.


	18. LA MALDICION DE LA CORONA

Kouki se aferraba a la vida con fuerza. Tenía miedo claro, pero no por eso iba a dejar de luchar. Tenía muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, estaba cansado, con frío y con hambre.

Así que cuando cayó por ese acantilado creyó que sería el final de sus días.

Aferrado como estaba de las rocas, rogaba que algo; quien fuera, le diera algo de ayuda. Podía escuchar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos en lo alto del acantilado, seguro buscando su lastimado cuerpo, pero por la posición en la que se encontraba a menos de que uno de sus asaltantes se lanzara por la borda, no podrían verlo.

Sus manos dolían, sangraban quizá o era el sudor lo que las mojaba. No lo sabía. Más cuando comenzó a deslizarse sintió el pánico acuchillar su garganta, no podía gritar ni quejarse por miedo a que hicieran algo para que cayera con más rapidez si lo escuchaban pero eso no le quitaba el ansia de luchar.

Sus manos se resbalaban una y otra vez sobre una superficie tan lisa que no debía de ser una roca. ¿Un jarrón, un objeto de metal? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que si no encontraba otra superficie dura de la que aferrarse moriría al caer al fondo del acantilado.

Pero no podía, solo escarbaba alrededor de la tierra húmeda que rodeaba el objeto liso, sacando tierra y más tierra que iba a parar a su cara mientras pataleaba frenético para no caer. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, el objeto liso salió del hueco que había hecho en la tierra, Kouki lo tomo contra su pecho, agarrándose de la raíz que estaba debajo, en su movimiento para evitar la caída, perforo el antiguo sello de la boca de lo que era una vasija muy vieja, hiriendo su mano en el proceso. Esperaba, rogaba a cualquier dios que el humo que salió esta, no fuera venenoso o alucinógeno o cualquier cosa que fuera a matarle, era aún muy joven para morir, una caída a la nada sería una muerte más rápida que una infección por algo añejo y desconocido.

Mas no le sucedió nada.

Estando seguro de que ya no quedaba nadie que le siguiera, enterró con dolor sus dedos en la tierra para escalar hasta la cima. Cayó queriendo morir; figurativamente claro, como un saco de huesos secos contra la tierra, por el cansancio.

—¡Pensé que moriría!— grito a la soledad  
  
  


Vio entonces con más detenimiento el objeto entre sus manos, viejo, muy viejo, tan viejo que pensó en cómo había logrado sobrevivir por tanto tiempo y de cuando seria. Tenía unas inscripciones ilegibles ya por el paso del tiempo y el lugar donde se hallaba enterrado, así que no se rompió la cabeza para identificarlas, no es como si pudiera hacerlo de todas formas.

Entonces intento limpiar la vasija con la manga de su camisa rota, pero esta solo termino por deshacerse poco a poco, quedando solo tierra y ese aroma peculiar ha guardado de mucho tiempo, como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar. Su mano herida estaba llena de tierra, pero al menos ya no sangraba, necesitaba curarla lo más rápido que pudiera.

Ya le había quedado claro que esa cosa era de mucho tiempo atrás.

Se levantó en busca de una huida más eficaz, pero la rapidez de su movimiento le hizo trastabillar. Las rocas bajo sus pies inestables se desprendieron del resto del acantilado, haciendo que se fuera de espaldas al vacío. Kouki ni siquiera fue capaz de maldecir su torpeza, es más ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de su muerte, porque ya iba inconsciente en la caída.

Pero eso no sucedió.  
  
  
  
  


El calor era, soportable; pero aun así era calor, su piel se sentía besada por la humedad, por la sensación de tranquilidad que nunca pensó sentir antes.

Pero eso en la mente no era más que problemas, es decir; quien podría brindarle algo como eso, a él; el maldecido.

Intento abrir los ojos por el sopor del confort que le era ofrecido, viendo una nebulosa roja a su alrededor. Las nubes a pesar de estar ahí, no lo estaban, rodeados de luces mortecinas como el fuego de la hoguera que se apaga en una noche que no se hace llevadera.  
  
  


—¿Dónde...?— dijo medio murmurando mientras se levantaba de lo que parecía una suave cama casi al ras del piso  
  
  


A su alrededor solo había más nubes, como si estas nacieran directo del suelo. Telas satinadas bailaban con la corriente húmeda del aire; que no sabía de dónde provenía por cierto, dándole a todo una sensación embriagadora y caliente.

Kouki ya no tenía sus desgastadas ropas, en su lugar una toga que le llegaba a penas debajo de su trasero, le atravesaba el pecho por la mitad, siendo amarrada por un enorme rubí en el hombro izquierdo.

Asustado intento cubrirse el pecho, ahí donde la marca que lo maldecía brillaba como una diana para colocar flechas.

Había sido atrapado, lo había sido. Tenía que escapar.

Kouki salto de la cama, azorado y asustado buscando algo que le cubriera y calzado para sus pies. Entonces sintió de repente el cambio de la dirección del viento, y por lo tanto de las nubes que rodeaban el lugar en el que se encontraba. Le parecía fascinante el cómo las nubes parecían flotar a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, pero era algo que no podía admirar en pos de su supervivencia.  
  
  


— _Eien no ai no yakusoku*—_ le dijo una voz desde la distancia  
  
  


Cuando el dueño de la aterciopelada voz se movió, dejando verse, Kouki jadeo.

Uno; era endemoniadamente guapo. Hermoso. No tenía palabras para describir su aspecto. Cruzado de brazos, con una vestimenta antigua pero reluciente, y esos ojos intensos que le decían que no podía escapar de lo que fuera en lo que se había metido y bueno; dos, no había entendido nada de lo que le dijo.

—N-No sé lo que dices—le dijo con miedo, cayendo de trasero al suelo y moviéndose hacia atrás para ir a dar de espalda contra la pared

El imponente pelirrojo comenzó a hablar, parecía que le dijera cosas importantes mientras que al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba; justo a su marca, se acercaba a donde estaba. Kouki cerró los ojos, y volteo el rostro cuando le tuvo cerca, respirando con dificultad y con aun más miedo si se podía.  
  
  


—No me mates— le suplico en susurros, atravesándole un sollozo con lágrimas ardientes cayendo de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas  
  
  


Un chillido salió de sus labios cuando las manos tibias del extraño; que seguía hablando le tomaron por el rostro, los dedos de este acunaron sus mejillas, masajeándole la piel hasta hacer que abriera sus ojos, sin embargo lo que obtuvo no fue el más profundo de los dolores, si no el más caliente de los besos.  
  
  


—Soy Akashi Seijuuro, el Gran Sultán que gobierna a los Efreet* — escucho Kouki cuando por fin la excitante boca le dejo respirar —Acepto de ti la ofrenda de sangre y como mi maestro por el resto de la eternidad—

A Kouki le pareció ver es ese par de ojos de dos colores una llamarada de fuego danzar en cuanto pronuncio su nombre, entonces conecto lo dicho por este en su obnubilada mente.  
  
  


—¡Pe-Pero fue un accidente!— grita consternado  
  
  


—Los accidentes no son; sino el destino, además no tiene sentido decir nada, excepto que esta es la marca de la verdad—  
  
  


Kouki sintió el calor de la mano del pelirrojo sobre su piel, era hasta cierto punto si se quedaba más tiempo en el mismo lugar, doloroso. Con la punta de su dedo blanquecino araño la extraña corona revertida marcada como lunar en su pecho.

Kouki mordió sus labios en busca de ocultar la sensación que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, dolorosa pero placentera. Pero Kouki tenía una sola cosa por la que preocuparse, escapar.  
  
  


—Agradezco mu-mucho que me salvara Seijuuro, pe-pero debo marcharme—  
  
  


—No puedes— le respondió mientras era levantado del suelo, siendo llevando de nuevo a la cama —Esta es mi propiedad, nadie puede entrar o salir sin mi permiso—  
  
  


Las palabras parecían una sentencia, una orden ¿No se suponía que ahí era él el amo? Pero también se llenó de un sentimiento de deseo que nunca antes había explorado. Un sentimiento necesitado de atención, ¿No podía caer solo por eso? ¿O sí? Además si este hombre no lo sabía debía de explicarle, no quería que después cayera sobre el el peso de su... problema.  
  
  


—Estoy maldito— le dijo tocando la mano que le acariciaba para alejarla, haciéndole exhalar por la sensación de su mano contra la suya —No debería tocarme, podría... mancharlo—  
  
  


La mirada del pelirrojo fue mortífera, el calor aumento, viendo con asombro como bolas de fuego salían aquí y allá aumentando la iluminación — ¿Quién ha hecho germinar esa nefasta idea en tu cabeza? Eres el ser más puro que pueda existir— Seijuuro volvió a acariciar la marca casi con devoción, viendo Kouki ese hipnotizante danzar de llamas en las pupilas del pelirrojo —Debido a la marca deberías ser venerado, vivido en los más suntuosos lujos, no lastimado y perseguido—  
  
  


Kouki bajo la mirada, pero rápidamente fue levantada por la quijada por el pelirrojo, estaba mortalmente avergonzado, nadie; ni siquiera quien le había molestado para conseguir una noche; cosa que nunca lograron.  
  
  


—Nunca viví así— le respondió  
  
  


—Cambiaran las cosas ahora, mí querido maestro—  
  
  


Kouki iba a negar nuevamente, dándose cuenta de la cercanía, de sus cuerpos tan cerca y de lo poco vestido que se sentía, el calor del pelirrojo se pegó a su piel, a su conciencia cuando este nuevamente le beso. Kouki abrió sus piernas por inercia para darle más espacio, le dejo acariciar su piel expuesta como le placiera, gimió al término de ese húmedo beso, gimió cuando el aliento caliente del pelirrojo fue a dar a la zona más sensible de su cuello, sintiendo la saliva siendo dejada ahí y luego en la marca de su pecho.

Grito cuando el pezón fue levantado por sus labios, uno después del otro, sintiendo como su parte baja despertaba.  
  
  


—Dígame maestro, ¿Cómo quiere que lo llame?—  
  
  


Kouki no podía responder por el calor que envolvía su mente y las sensaciones que recibía su cuerpo, más cuando el pelirrojo fue besando en dirección a su estómago, sintió la lengua entrar y salir un par de veces.  
  
  


—Ko-Kouki... me llamo... Kouki—  
  
  


Seijuuro se levantó sobre sus codos, haciendo que Kouki viera la intensidad en su mirada, solo para que este metiera su miembro de lleno en su boca.

—¡O por dios!— grito, mientras sentía como subía y bajaba, moviendo sus caderas libremente  
  
  


—En realidad soy lo que en la antigüedad llamaban genio, pero si quieres decirme así...—  
  
  


Kouki sentía que su cuerpo había hecho corto circuito. Si bien ya había probado los placeres de la carne por cuenta propia, jamás había sentido algo como eso. Ese placer, esa plenitud que le hacía ver estrellas detrás de sus parpados, fuegos artificiales en su parte baja.  
  
  


—¿Quieres Kouki?— escucho, sintiendo como Seijuuro; quien por supuesto tenía que ser un genio en lo que hacía, besaba el interior de sus muslo, bajando peligrosamente a terreno que nunca había sido explorado.  
  
  


—Si... si, no pares, no te detengas— le dijo toralmente agitado  
  
  


El calor de la habitación aumento, Kouki sentía el sudor haciendo que se pegara su ropa. Seijuuro lo puso boca debajo de una forma casi insultantemente lenta, pero lo próximo que sintió hizo que casi terminara al instante.  
  
  


—¡A-Ahí no...! ¡O dios sí, no pares, no pares!—  
  
  


Kouki sintió las vibraciones de la risa en donde era lamido con diligencia, luego un par de dedos fueron enterrados en lo profundo de su lugar más íntimo. Pero lejos de alejarlo; como sus palabras decían, su cuerpo exigía más, gritaba por más, gemía por más.

Se quejó en cuanto la lengua y los dedos del pelirrojo abandonaron su labor, abriendo a penas sus ojos anegados en lágrimas para buscar una respuesta que sus labios no podían preguntar.

—Es momento de tomar el plato principal— escucho de Seijuuro  
  
  


Kouki jadeo al ver aun desde su posición boca abajo, el miembro que lo tomaría, le vio con detenimiento en la mano del pelirrojo mientras la movía a lo largo de la extensión, luego subió la vista en busca de la mirada bicolor, luego a su miembro y nuevamente a los ojos de Seijuuro.  
  
  


—¡E-Eso no va a caber!— le grito asustado mientas intentaba gatear en la cama, alejándose del hombre, su pene era enorme  
  
  


—Lo hara, calzara perfectamente en tu interior para darte placer— le respondió  
  
  


Kouki cayo de bruces a la cama de nuevo, cuando la mano del pelirrojo se apretó sobre su espalda, haciéndole sentir la punta del grueso pene en su agujero, Kouki; no pudo evitar gemir y aun con miedo, empujarse hacia atrás.

Cada centímetro que avanzaba a su interior, Kouki abría más y más los labios, sin dejar salir sonido alguno, lagrimas bajando por su rostro entre el placer y el dolor.

Cuando por fin cuando sintió la pelvis del pelirrojo chocar contra sus nalgas, gimiendo por la agradable sensación de ser llenado de esa forma.

Seijuuro dejo salir una exhalación de vapor que nublo aún más el lugar, entonces salió, haciendo que Kouki se quejara pero solo para entrar con fuerza de una sola estocada. Lo que Seijuuro no previo de ese movimiento fue que Kouki terminara, viendo como cuerdas blancas caían espesas en las suaves sabanas, sintiendo como su pene era fuertemente apretado por el interior húmedo de Kouki.  
  
  


—No hemos terminado aún maestro...— le dijo vergonzosamente en medio de un jadeo  
  
  


Seijuuro se quedó quieto, dejando que disfrutara del cúspide de su placer, pero pronto acometió con una seguidilla rápida de penetraciones, dejando marcas rojas en las caderas del castaño donde lo sostenía. Cada empuje hacia gritar a Kouki, embriagándose por el placer de sus dulces sonidos. Seijuuro entonces salió del castaño de su interior de forma brusca, necesitaba más contacto, más energía porque; Kouki era su otro elemento.

Seijuuro provenía de una larga línea de genios elemental de fuego, siendo el mejor, el primero entre todos, se volvió orgulloso y casi un dictador, por lo que su gente acudió a un brujo humano. Le sellaron en una urna en donde debía de ver cada acto proscrito, por haber usado a los humanos a su antojo en su ansia de poder.

Así que la urna en la que había sido encerrado tenía como única opción de salida; que un joven de buen corazón y la marca de su casa, fuera quien la abriera. Pero pasaron años, tantos que estaba comenzando a olvidar que en algún punto de su vida había vivido fuera. Que todo era un sueño producto de su encierro y que hay algún día; esperaba pronto, moriría.

Seijuuro aprecio la obra bajo su cuerpo, Kouki tenía el rostro rojo por el calor y la forma en la que respiraba, el sudor pegaba a su piel lo que aún quedaba de la túnica que había estado usando, saliva escurría por un lado de su boca hacia su garganta, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos y las pecas que apenas eran visibles, brillaban con más fuerza.

Kouki tenía húmedo su vientre, con algo de su semen ahí; su miembro aún estaba duro y goteante, viendo sexualmente obsceno con las piernas abiertas, su agujero rosado pulsando por ser llenado nuevamente, Seijuuro abrió las piernas de Kouki lo más que este podía, jalándolo hacia su pelvis mientras observaba fascinado como lo consumía. La sensación de estreches en su duro pene fue fantástica, moviéndose sin piedad, viendo la mirada desenfocada de Kouki, escuchando sus gemidos calientes, mientras lamia sus pezones duros y mordidos, marcando su piel con cada beso que le daba.  
  
  


—No cierres tus ojos, maestro— le dijo jadeante —Observa como cada parte de ti es ahora de mi pertenencias —  
  
  
  
  


Kouki era su más grande obra maestra, eso era seguro.

Seijuuro levanto solo un poco las caderas de Kouki de la cama, cambiando el Angulo de las penetraciones, viendo con orgullo como con cada empuje, semen salía disparado del rojizo pene, y los gritos de placer de Kouki haciendo eco en sus oídos.  
  
  


—¡Seijuuro! ¡Seijuuro!— gritaba eufórico —¡O dios, Seijuuro!—  
  
  


El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante, dirigiendo sus labios al cuello del humano, de su ahora consorte humano, mordió hasta dejar la zona sangrante, viendo como la marca del pecho enrojecía y se hacía una copia idéntica sobre su piel blanca. Sí; en definitiva, este chico era su salvador, quien se le había prometido.

Su semen estallo como un chorro húmedo y viscoso en el canal, viendo cómo se derramaba incluso a pesar de estar unidos.

De pronto el aire húmedo y caliente se dispersó con fuerza por toda el área poder* de Seijuuro, asombrándolo al notar que provenía de quien consideraba humano.  
  
  


—Interesante— dijo mientras salía de un desmayado castaño —Tienes sangre Djinn—  
  
  


Porque siempre el aire avivaría al fuego. Asi que esa corona en el corazón del castaño, no estaba tan maldita que digamos.  
  
  
  
  


***** _**Promesa de amor eterno** _

***** _ **EFREET**_ , Su magia les permite transformarse en forma gaseosa, polimorfizarse, crear muros de fuego, producir llamas y otros efectos pirotécnicos. Habitan en la llamada «Cuidad de Bronce», que es una enorme ciudadela flotante donde vive el Gran Sultán que gobierna a los Efreet. Son los _**genios del plano elemental de fuego**_ y están hechos de basalto, bronce y llamas.

Son de caracteres neutrales, meticulosos y en extremo volátiles.

 _ ***Area de poder**_ , lugar creado por el poder del genio, como el mundo interior de una lámpara en el caso del genio de Aladino, pero cada uno puede crear el suyo a conveniencia.

 ***** **_DJINN_** Son los genios del plano elemental del aire. Pueden formar torbellinos de aire con los que atacan a sus enemigos. Su agilidad en el vuelo les hace ser casi incapturables. Son de carácter amigable, aunque pueden llegar a ser bastante despectivos con los seres que; a diferencia de ellos, necesitan alas para volar.


	19. PECADO

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, sígueme...—  
  
  
  


Kouki no entendió al instante de salir corriendo de la mano de un desconocido. Iba saliendo de sus clases complementarias en Seirin, cuando fue interceptado por un chico casi de su edad de cabellos azules como el cielo. Por alguna razón sentía una con fianza abrumadora, como si le conociera de muchos años, pero también sentía un deje de temor a ser traicionado; _de nuevo_ , por lo cual se sentía incómodo y extraño.  
  


También sentía una mirada directamente en su nuca, como si tuviera una diana centrada en su espalda. Ese temor crecía con forme se alejaban, entre calles atestadas de estudiantes y de personas que salían de sus trabajos, pero aun así no dejo de correr.

Pronto se hallaron en una zona poco concurrida, de apartamentos de apariencia cara. Su mano sudaba pero no era fuertemente tomada, por lo que no pudo obtenerla para limpiarla. Además de que; en cuanto pisaron a esencia de un edificio de apartamentos, la sensación de ser visto bajo una lupa desapareció.  
  


Subieron hasta el penúltimo piso, ambos en silencio con el sonido del aparato de fondo.  
  
  
  


— _No sientes que la lluvia que cae cuando estas triste es más tibia que lo que una lluvia es con normalidad_ —escucho en su mente, haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo de metal, cerrando los ojos y cubriendo sus oídos.  
  


—Estaremos pronto a salvo Furihata-kun resiste—escucho como un eco del de cabellos celestes  
  


—...alta... aun...—  
  
  
  


Kouki perdió la conciencia, con miles de murmullos de fondo, de voces que no conocía pero amaba, de ases de luz de muchos colores, estrellas, el color del horizonte al atardecer y una cálida sonrisa.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Llegaste a tiempo Kuroko?— escucho a la lejanía  
  
  
  


_¿Kuroko? ¿Quién era ese Kuroko?_   
  
  
  


—No lo hice, lo siento tanto Kagami-kun, también lo perdí de vista en cuanto llegue aquí, debemos hacer algo, nos pisaba los talones—  
  
  
  


Kouki podía escuchar el miedo en la voz del de cabellos celestes, no reconocía la voz del primero que había hablado, pero por alguna razón la sintió cálida, y confortante. Como si la conociera.

Entonces un grito aterrador se escuchó en el fondo de su mente, un dolor indescriptible lleno cada poro de su ser y el sentimiento de vacío y dolor en el alma fue tan intenso que le hizo gritar aun estando semi inconsciente.  
  
  
  
  
  


 _—Espero poder entender algún día, el amor que siento por ti, aun si mis pasos no son firmes_ — la voz no era suya pero le resultaba evocadora, tiempos de sonrisas y plumas blancas

 _—Todo ser viviente muere algún día Kouki, no puedes salvarlos a todos—_ la misma voz, pero con un tinte un tanto negativo — _Ese día llegara con seguridad_ —

— _Eres un ángel que descendió, para cumplir mis deseos, convirtiéndote en un demonio que_ _depreda_ _el abismo... Yo no quería eso... no de ti_ Sɇɨɉᵾᵾɍø— Entonces escucho su voz, que era como un eco lejano. Tan suya pero tan distinta.

— _Ira, lastima, lágrimas, crueldad, todo eso proviene del ser humano, el caos, la traición. No se puede luchar contra eso... es su destino el perecer por sus pecados, y todo ello es por tu felicidad_ —  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki despertó lleno de sudor en una cama que no era suya, los sentimientos sobre lo que había escuchado; porque a pesar de que abrió los ojos solo vio un vacío inconmensurable que solo intentaba atraparlo, solo lograron aterrarlo.  
  


¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que lo cuidaban? ¿Quién era el dueño de esa voz? Y porque... ¿Por qué sentía que la necesitaba tanto?  
  


Kouki se levantó dubitativo de la cama, vio el traje blanco que lo esperaba en una silla y supuso al levantarlo, que era para el por la talla. Lo uso, sintiéndose de alguna forma conforme con su entorno. Aun con miedo y temblando por lo que le había sucedido, camino el pasillo que lo separaba de los dos chicos.

Les vio sentados, acurrucados el uno con el otro mientras veían la televisión, levantándose de un golpe en cuando entro a la habitación, a pesar de que no se había anunciado.

Kouki dio un paso atrás y vio von pena como en las facciones de ambos chicos se hacía una mueca de dolor, por lo cual ya no retrocedió.  
  


—Yo...—  
  
  
  


—No te disculpes Furi— le dijo el alto pelirrojo de cejas dispares —Sabemos que... esto es difícil también para ti—  
  
  
  


El chico más bajo vio hacia la ventana, poniendo en guardia al pelirrojo, luego el de cabellos celestes le vio de mala manera, haciendo que este se sonrojara y le evadiera la mirada, salió disparado hacia el balcón, viendo con asombro como un chico de cabellos azules aterrizaba con los pies descalzos en el barandal. En la espalda del visitante, había unas enormes alas oscuras como su cabello.  
  
  
  


—¿Cómo... como eso... cómo?— Kouki comenzaba a hiperventilar, nada de eso podía ser real, quizá había sido arrollado por un auto y por eso veía lo que veía  
  
  
  


—Maldito sea Aomine-kun, viniendo tan de repente— dijo el de cabellos más claros, tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que se sentara en el sillón  
  
  
  


—Estamos en guerra Furihata-kun— le dijo el de cabellos celestes —Y tú eres la mayor arma para ganar por fin este enfrentamiento—  
  
  
  


—¿Yo? ¿Porque? Si solo soy un simple... un simple—  
  
  
  


—¿Humano?— completo el chico frente a el —No, para nada lo eres. Eres un ángel que fue enviado a la tierra para tu resguardo, cuando Akashi-kun...—  
  
  
  


Kouki no pudo seguir escuchando, no cuando un sinfín de imágenes bailaron por su mente. Kouki siendo un ángel vestido completamente de blanco, volando por los cielos, admirando a los humanos, siendo benevolente y piadoso.

Luego estaba el hombre de cabellos rojos. No podía ver su rosto, pero si escuchar sus palabras, lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo protegía, sus palabras dulces, su mirada intensa y besos apasionados.  
  
  
  


Hasta que Kouki fue atrapado.  
  
  
  


¿Cómo lo habían logrado? Lanzándole una maldición. Un par de brujos usando a un niño a punto de morir, hicieron que las alas de Kouki se quemaran, usando cada pluma como fuente de poder y belleza.

Seijuuro había enloquecido, manchando sus alas de sangre humana, siendo despojado al abismo por el creador. Pero Seijuuro no cayó solo, un millar de ángeles cayeron a su lado; entre ellos Aomine Daiki, primer serafín superior, convirtiéndolo en uno de los más poderosos demonios del infierno.

Seijuuro había declarado la guerra desde el infierno a los humanos, a los ángeles y a dios. Quería a Kouki a su lado, pero aún era un ángel aunque sus alas no le hubieran rebrotado.  
  
  
  


—No puedo— le dijo sudando asustado —Es demasiado—  
  
  
  


—Es entendible Furi— dijo el alto pelirrojo mientras entraba —Pero mientras estés bajo resguardo no pasara nada malo—  
  
  
  


Kagami; como se llamaba el chico, se llevó a Kuroko al pasillo, ambos hablaban acaloradamente. Kouki camino hacia la estancia cuando una pluma dorada le llamo la atención.  
  
  
  


—Vaya... las plumas de Kuroko son realmente lindas— mientras la cogía del suelo  
  
  
  


Mas pronto apareció otra en la puerta, igual de dorada y brillante. Kouki sonrió como un niño en cuanto la tomo entre sus manos, sintiendo la calidez de esta. Pronto siguió un camino de plumas que se dirigían a las escaleras que llevaban al departamento del ultimo piso. La puerta estaba abierta y una pluma cerca de ella.

La tomo siguiendo el resto de las plumas que se dirigían a la azotea, feliz por el ramillete de plumas doradas y tibias que ya llevaba entre sus manos.  
  


Las paso a solo una, usando la otra para cubrir la luz del sol que lastimaba sus ojos, viendo a un hombre de traje negro parado en el barandal del mirador.  
  


Cuando este cayo de manera elegante en el suelo, cubrió parcialmente la luz, dejándole ver su rostro.  
  


—¿Seijuuro?— dijo sin saber si era realmente ese su nombre  
  
  
  


—Por fin despertaste Kouki—le dijo mientras le tomaba entre los brazos, haciendo que las plumas doradas salieran volando a todos lados —Te amo—  
  


Un beso sello sus palabras, un par de alas se alzaron en toda su envergadura, mostrando el color dorado en ellas y manchas rojas como salpicaduras.

Atrajo a Kouki entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro entre su pecho de manera tierna y llena de delicadeza, y con un fuerte movimiento, se alzó a unos centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente para hacerles ver al par de ángeles que venían entrando por la puerta que había dejado abierta.  
  
  
  


—He venido por lo que me pertenece— y dicho eso alzo el vuelo sin detenimiento.


	20. EL AMOR NO MUERE FACIL

Una vez había escuchado; no sabe de quién y no es que le importe mucho, que el primer año de casados es, " _El primer año de casados_ ". Es decir, que en ese lapso todavía es algo por descubrir de tu pareja.

Que si no baja la tapa del baño, que si odia las algas en el tofu; aunque eso Kouki ya lo sabía, o que prefiere leer unas páginas de su libro de cálculos diferenciales cuando no puede dormir.  
  
  
  


Así que el primer año, es _"ese"_ primer año.  
  


La razón por la cual se mudaron en el primer mes de la mansión de Tokio a un bonito Pent-house cerca de las oficinas de Akashi-Corp había sido decisión de Seijuuro, los reporteros habían hecho su agosto con las teorías de divorcio, las exigencias del Akashi mayor o hasta un amante, fueron las más sonadas.

Muy alejados a lo que realmente había sucedido. Y es que sí; se debía a Kouki, pero por ninguna razón de las anteriores. Resulta que la mansión pues... era muy grande y a menudo los guardaespaldas y la seguridad del lugar, sudaban gruesas gotas cuando Kouki no aparecía por horas, tanto que se hubo que llamar a Seijuuro y a Masaomi en por lo menos 3 ocasiones.

O cuando Seijuuro tuvo que enviar un equipo de búsqueda en otra ocasión porque nadie pudo encontrarlo, porque milagrosamente de alguna forma se había encerrado en un armario en el ala oeste en el piso superior. Nadie sabe cómo se las arregló para hacer eso, ni siquiera el propio Kouki lo supo.  
  


Kouki se perdía entre tanto pasillo y habitación, asustado, mortificado y sobre todo avergonzado.  
  
  
  


—Es que quise ir a la biblioteca, gire a la izquierda y después no supe a donde ir— le había dicho una vez  
  
  
  


Así que ahora Seijuuro; mientras está sentado en la cama que según las palabras de su Kouki es; imposiblemente grande, piensa que todo estará bien.

Ya no son unos adolescentes, tampoco son unos viejos, pero en ese preciso momento, siente que el calor es perfecto, el amor y su unión.

Su departamento del primer año de casados ya estaba vacío, al menos si de ropa se trata, tienen preciosos recuerdos de sus candentes noches, de sus peleas, de las noches en vela cuando alguno de los dos enfermo.  
  


Y un año se siente tan poco, un año; es tan poco.  
  
  
  


Pero eso solo significa que aún les queda mucho tiempo por compartir, muchas noches de sexo, de desvelos cuando el estrés en Kouki por su libro a publicar se lleve su sueño, o cuando Seijuuro sepa que se viene una evaluación semestral y; Kouki le masajee la espalda, le dé un té de aroma exquisito y le obligue a ir a la cama a descansar.

Cada mañana de Sábado en punto de las 9, Kouki ya tendrá el desayuno listo, mientras espera pacientemente a su llegada a la mesa, no importa lo ocupado que esté en el trabajo, Seijuuro siempre hará tiempo los sábados para llevar a Kouki a citas, pase lo que pase, incluso si es dentro del departamento, en el jardín de la terraza o dentro de la habitación si hace mal clima, Seijuuro lo hará, sin falta.  
  


Pero ya nada es como antes, ni lo será en el futuro.  
  
  
  


La prensa nuevamente está acampando a las afueras de la mansión en Tokio, en la de Kioto si es que quisiera tomar esa ruta. Seriamente Seijuuro no sabe quién o como se han filtrado los datos y sabe que tanto el como su padre harán papilla al responsable, pero ahí están, como buitres por la noticia.  
  
  
  


—Seijuuro— escucha desde la entrada de la fría habitación —Es hora —  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro mira a su padre y piensa si tal como se ve él se vio alguna vez, o si como se siente en ese instante, se sintió cuando perdió a su madre. Quiere preguntarle como sobre llevo la pena, el dolor pero no lo hace porque lo sabe.

Años de soledad a pesar de vivir en una casa atestada de personas, de gente que le quitaba hasta el más mínimo respiro y aun así no se daba cuenta de nada.

De su dolor, de su soledad, de cuando se rompió.

Y luego está Kouki, llegando en el peor de sus momentos, en el la oscuridad más profunda en la que se encontraba y poco a poco haciendo que su luz y calidez se colaran.

Sí; fue grosero y desde algún punto de vista malvado, pero Seijuuro no se había fijado, no había notado una diferencia en su comportamiento.  
  
  
  


 _—Si te interesa porque; y valga la redundancia, se te hace interesante... ¿Por qué no intentas buscarle?—_ le había dicho una vez Reo  
  
  
  


Y aunque no se lo ha dicho le agradece el gesto. Gracias a él y mayormente a Kuroko, es que Kouki estaba en su vida.

Seijuuro sale de la mansión, esquiva ferozmente a los reporteros gracias a la ayuda de su padre y sus guardaespaldas, dirigiéndose a donde todos sus amigos lo esperan, también la turba de reporteros.  
  
  
  


—No estés nervioso— le dijo de nuevo su padre —Levanta la cabeza, eres un Akashi—  
  
  
  


Y Seijuuro por un momento odia ese lema, odia el peso de sus palabras. Quiere ser e Seijuuro nervioso, el Seijuuro preocupado y con estrés que tanto Kouki ama, el ser humano con debilidades y miedos, con inseguridades y tristezas.  
  


Porque Kouki nunca hubiera soltado su mano.  
  
  
  


Ambos Akashi salen del lujoso auto en cuanto se estaciona en el enorme lugar. Hay un cerco policiaco que evita se acerquen los reporteros, seguramente cortesía de Aomine, cubre con una de sus manos los flashes de las cámaras, su padre se detiene a mitad de camino para decir unas palabras.

Pero Seijuuro no escucha más que el latir constante de su corazón en sus tímpanos, el sudor recorriendo sus manos.

Entra por la zona de personal para no ser molestado, guiado por Midorima su fiel amigo que comprende y no le dice nada.

Pone una mano en medio de su espalda, le da una significativa mirada y se aleja dejándole frente a una puerta blanca.  
  


Seijuuro no lo sabía, pero al parecer tiene una aversión por las cosas blancas, o al menos es algo que ha desarrollado al momento. Toma el pomo dorado sintiéndolo helado al tacto, la luz de la tarde que se cuela por la ventana le da directo a los ojos y ahí es que puede discernir, que ya no es un hombre recién casado.  
  


Un año, ha pasado un año.  
  


Ahí; en medio de la habitación esta su Kouki, pálido pero con una sonrisa que compite con la calidez del sol.  
  


Kouki se mueve y entre sus brazos le deja ver eso que antes estaba escondiendo.  
  
  
  


Su pequeño hijo.  
  



	21. AHOGADOS

Seijuuro no creyó que alguna vez haya estado tan excitado como en ese mismo momento.

Mordisqueaba la nuca de su lindo y aunque nadie le creyera; lujurioso omega, le pellizcaba los pezones de tal manera que le hacía gemir y temblar de placer. Kouki gemía quedito al notar cuando le mordisqueaba la nuca en la marca de unión, lamiendo y suspirando sobre la piel roja.

El nudo que lo catalogaba como alfa estaba completamente hundido en el canal de su omega, Seijuuro estaba más que complacido por ese hecho, sabiendo que como alfa había complacido a su pareja.  
  


Su rostro estaba enralecido por el esfuerzo, el sudor bajando por su espalda aun con la camisa de vestir, platos rotos tirados en el suelo, comida desperdiciada en ellos. El aroma aun perduraba en sus fosas nasales, viniendo en oleadas fuertes y constantes.  
  


Lo que había sucedido le hizo perder la cabeza y no se diga de Kouki, que cuando fuera consciente de sus acciones querría con seguridad huir debajo de la cama; pero, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Era un día soleado como cualquiera, Seijuuro había estado tres días fuera debido a un importante cierre de negocios en China. Si algo odiaba Seijuuro eran esa clase de viajes, le molestaba dejar a su hermoso omega solo; aunque estaba rodeado de seguridad y ayuda en la mansión, como alfa; sentía la necesidad de él mimo darle esa protección.

Seijuuro llego sin anunciare con Kouki, era aun de madrugada por lo que decidió hacerle el desayuno. Estaba preparando lo necesario cuando sintió peligro a sus espaldas, estaba por llamar a la seguridad cuando capto un sutil aroma muy parecido al de los libros nuevos, rodeado de una fragancia más dulce, llena de excitación.

Seijuuro conocía muy bien los periodos de su omega, no solo por protección de este; si no porque así es como era. El celo de Kouki estaba adelantado, por lo que pensó que sería mejor si se apresurara y lo alcanzara en la habitación.

Mas la sorpresa fue enorme cuando cayó a la silla a su lado; salvándose por poco del piso, viendo la cara sudorosa de su Kouki, sus dulces ojos anegados en lágrimas, llenos de lo que sabía era excitación.  
  
  
  


—Fo...ollame Seijuuro, follame— Seijuuro podía ver con claridad como el calor de su celo lo había golpeado tan rápido y fuerte que en el instante en el que lo sintió llegar, fue invadido por este deseo insaciable de que Seijuuro se lo follara de inmediato.  
  
  
  


Y el hecho de que sus palabras no hubieran sonado como un pedido, sino como una orden, le había volado si fuera posible, la tapa de los sesos.

Kouki vestía solo una de sus camisas, muslos desnudos y húmedos de lubricación, la camisa a penas y cubría la curva de su trasero, haciendo que cada paso que diera se levantara un poco.

No fue consciente en ese momento de como lo hizo, pero estaba seguro de que magistralmente, con una sola de sus manos y sin ver, envió un mensaje a su seguridad para que nadie entrara ni los molestaran.  
  


En ese momento Seijuuro estaba en un estado muy parecido al shock, pues no sabía de qué manera hacer que su Kouki volviera en sí.  
  
  
  


El aroma de las feromonas omega en celo estaban comenzando a hacer de las suyas, más cuando Kouki se hinco frente a su cuerpo, quitando de manera diestra el cinturón de su lugar, bajando su pantalón y ropa interior rápidamente.

Kouki bajaba con su experta lengua por su abdomen sin dejar de mirarlo, con una sonrisa mientras lamia de una manera muy deliciosa hasta que se encontró con su pene erecto, el que Seijuuro no perdiera la conciencia ahí por el atrevimiento de su Kouki fue cuestión de su férrea fuerza de voluntad.  
  


Ver como el rostro sonrojado sudaba y se veía sexy era un pecado, ver como todo su largo se perdía en la boca de su Kouki le hizo jadear y gemir de un placer inconmensurable.

La sorpresa llego cuando con el fuerte sonido de un _plop_ , su pene húmedo, caliente y lleno de saliva dejo ese cálido lugar, Kouki le empujo a un lado, con ambas manos tiro todo lo había en la mesa y verle subir a ella.  
  


—Follame alfa, te necesito en mi húmedo interior—  
  


Por supuesto Seijuuro en ese momento perdió la conciencia ¿Qué ser humano no lo haría? Más por eso él era el alfa de Kouki, nadie más.

Kouki se veía indecente con ese par de dedos hundiéndose en su agujero húmedo y estirado, aromas de fertilidad llegando a sus sentidos, la camisa caída de un hombro, pezones rosados y duros, su pene a penas cubierto por la camisa que se hallaba húmeda ahí donde le tocaba.

Por supuesto que la palabra contener desapareció de su vocabulario.

Seijuuro gruño como la bestia alfa que era, hundiéndose en ese cálido interior solo suyo, de su alfa.  
  
  
  


—¿Aun necesitas más de mi nudo, mi dulce omega?— le decía Seijuuro a Kouki mirándole a los ojos, mientras iba acercando su boca a sus labios, empezando a saborearlos con la punta de su lengua, delineándolos hasta por fin besarlos.  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sintió como su nudo bajaba lo suficiente para salir de tan estrecho lugar, escuchando los gimoteos ahogados y llenos de necesidad de su Kouki.

Le empezó a dar unos ligeros mordisquitos en los labios, para luego seguir metiendo su lengua en su boca, mientras le comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa.

Cuando terminó de desabotonarle la camisa, empezó con una mano a acariciar su pecho, parándose en los pezones, dándole un pellizco a cada uno con sus dedos viendo que estaban duros por la excitación, acariciándolos muy ligeramente, para llevar luego su boca y mordisquearlos con sus dientes y jugar con su lengua en ellos.  
  
  
  


—Eso es mi dulce Kouki ¿Qué más quieres? Dímelo o no lo hare—  
  
  
  
  
  


Si había algo que Seijuuro disfrutaba, era escuchar los pedidos obscenos salir de esos rosados labios, ver como Kouki perdía su duce aura, remplazándola por una sexualidad que lo ponía a cien.

Kouki suspiraba, y temblaba a la vez. Por supuesto que Seijuuro se percató de su punto débil, era algo que sabía le hacía temblar de gusto, no solo por sus gemidos o su temblor, sino por la manera en la que apretaba el mesón con sus manos, cuando le mordisqueaba el cuello, o lo besaba. Kouki abría las piernas lo más que podía, sintiendo más que ver, como el lubricante escurría desde su agujero hasta perderse más allá de la piel.  
  


Seijuuro estaba complacido al verle derretir de placer, por aquellas caricias tan sensuales que le estaba dando, tanto con sus manos, como con su boca; sabía que aquello le estaba volviendo loco, pero loco de placer.  
  
  
  


— Sei, métemela, alfa, préñame con tus cachorros, que ya no aguanto más— le decía su Kouki fuera de sí, intentando usar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera para atraerlo aun mas  
  
  
  


Seijuuro le cogió por la cintura y sin separar la boca de su cuello, le tomo entre los brazos, cargándolo hasta dejarle caer de pie de cara a la pared. Le subió los brazos y coloco las manos en la pared.

Tocó la entrada a su agujero con uno de sus dedos, mientras le decía lo bien que le abriría su agujerito para mi nudo.  
  


—¡Eres mi omega!— le grito Seijuuro para luego morderle la nuca, mientras que con su mano derecha llevaba su pene hasta el agujero de húmedo y goteante, lo colocó en la entrada, y sujetándole las caderas con una de sus manos, lo metió de un golpe, dando un movimiento certero con su pelvis.  
  


— Ya la tienes toda dentro Kouki ¿Quieres que me mueva?— le decía en susurros a su oído —Siente como lo tengo dentro de ti—  
  
  
  


Y Kouki enloquecería, moviéndose hacia atrás en busca de mas movimiento, de placer y sonidos acuosos.  
  
  
  


—¡Por favor alfa, préñame!—  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro no dudaba en obedecer lo que su omega le pedía, dejando que su nudo se llenara bien enterrado en lo profundo, dejando tanto semen que salpicaba en las baldosa de la cocina.  
  
  
  
  
  


En definitiva su llegada y ese celo habían sido una enorme sorpresa, que se hizo aun mayor cuando; semanas más tarde, Kouki le dijera a su alfa que en efecto, cachorros habían encargado.


	22. LUNA CARMESI

Continuación del día 14.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Había algo acechando en la oscuridad, algo que no sabía identificar pero a la vez le era conocido. Como una tormenta después de mucha calma.

Kouki odiaba el frio, le hacía sentir vacío y solo. Kouki conocía la soledad de primera mano, el paso de las eras, de la humanidad y el siempre ahí, sin cambios.

Pronto sintió como algo se rompía en medio de esa oscuridad, como el vacío se abría bajo sus pies.

Escucho y sintió el sonido del fuego carcomer la madera, el dolor de los humanos, el aroma de la sangre, había tanta, tanta sangre.  
  
  


—¡Kouki-sama!— escucho entre la espesa oscuridad —¡Por favor Kouki-sama, responda!—  
  
  


—Deja de gritar Ryota, así no va a volver—  
  
  


Kouki se dio la vuelta en la cama algo consternado. Sabía que había estado en la terraza, ¿Entonces porque se hallaba en la cama?  
  
  


—¿Qué me paso?— dijo con una voz que nadie más que los que estaban en la habitación habrían podido oír  
  
  


—Casi caes de la terraza, si no fuera quien soy y si no fueras quien eres, con seguridad estarías muerto— le dijo un serio Yukio  
  
  


—¿Cuándo... llegaste?— le dijo Kouki mientras se incorporaba de la cama, aun se sentía cansado, tan cansado  
  
  


—El tiempo justo para verte casi caer— le dijo, pero el pelinegro solo recibió una dura mirada —Tsk!... llegue hace dos noches pero hasta hoy he podido deshacerme de quien me seguía—  
  
  


—¿Lo mataste?— pregunto Kouki apesadumbrado, como siempre pasaba cada que uno de los suyos moría  
  
  


—Si— le dijo sin más —Pero ese no el motivo de mi visita— Yukio se levantó de la silla en la que estuviera cuidando a su amo, hincando la rodilla en el suelo, bajando la mirada —El sello se ha roto, el prisionero no está. Ruego que vuelva con la resistencia para guarnecerse—  
  
  


Kouki hizo que el color castaño de sus pupilas cambiara de color, haciendo que el carmesí de esta saliera a flote, mostrando la supremacía de su poder en el iris brillante como la sangre.  
  
  


—Me quedare donde estoy ahora Yukio, soy menos peligroso aquí— le respondió —En nuestro hogar al ser un blanco, haría que inocentes mueran y no estoy dispuesto a ello, si eso es todo retirare por favor—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que ya no era notado por el blanco, se movió con lentitud. Aprecio cada detalle de su entorno e intento volverse uno con este. Más no lo logro.

Todo en el destacaba, desde su cabello hasta solo su presencia abrumadora.

Seijuuro era por donde se mirase, alguien digno de atención. De ser obedecido y después de tantos años, supo que nada de eso había cambiado, salvo una cosa.

Kouki no estaba a su lado.

Un siglo atrás había descubierto los planes de conquista de su padre y a pesar de su sangre y poder, este se había hecho con su mente, secuestrándola y trayendo consigo debido a eso, otra personalidad.

Seijuuro ya tenía planes de conquista, quería a Kouki a su lado, nada más le había importado, pero entonces su padre se interpuso, enviándolo sin dolor a otro plano. Uno donde se ese a quien amaba no lo alcanzaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki abre nuevamente los ojos, esta vez se sintió caer como si el suelo se le escapara como agua entre sus dedos, solo despertó de ese modo; o volvió en sí, no lo sabe pero ya no está en Rusia donde se supone que estaba escondido en esos momentos, todo era un enorme lugar verde, aire limpio y hadas danzando en la zona cercana al millar de flores llenas de néctar dulce.

Había comenzando a tener esas fugas en la mente, momentos en los que estaba haciendo nada en particular y después no estaba más, pero no había creído en ellas como algo complicado. Así que ahora estaba en ese lugar, sin teléfono en mano, con algo que quizá estaba intentando depredarlo.

En es ese momento que siente un dolor penetrante en el cuello, el calor de su tibia sangre bajar por la piel, ensuciando su pulcra camisa. El aroma a dulces tojas de otoño invade sus sentidos, intenta separarse de su atacante pero este solo hunde más los colmillos a su piel, alimentándose hasta que; supone, bebió lo suficiente.  
  
  
  
  


—Me abandonaste, eras mío y me dejaste—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se estremece ante la suplicante voz, no solo por el aire autoritario sino por los recuerdos unidos a ellos. Da la vuelta aun con la herida sangrienta, es él, no cabe duda.  
  
  
  
  


—Seijuuro— le die Kouki, pero este no responde al estar mas preocupado por la apariencia ante el pequeño público que corre de un lado a otro en lo que ahora sabe, es un parque.  
  
  
  
  


Kouki inmoviliza al pelirrojo, enviándolo al suelo mientras también muerde un poco. Ahora sabe de lo mal que la pasó Seijuuro encerrado, de lo inocente que era al recibir tal poder oscuro que no supo manejar. Pero eso no le da ahora en el futuro, hacer lo que venga en gana.

La gente corre ante lo que piensan que es una disputa entre estudiantes, porque al menos Seijuuro tuvo la previsión de vestirse como uno.  
  
  
  
  


—No entendí el poder de la Piedra Carmesí— le dice Seijuuro estando solo a unos pasos —Succionaba la energía de las criaturas a mi alrededor, cegué muchas vidas y yo... no era eso lo que quería. Fue una tontería aprovechar ese poder ¿No es así?—  
  
  


El aire alrededor de Kouki brilla, vibra y es en ese momento que deja salir sus alas, rojas como la sangre, dándole a entender al pelirrojo su casta, su posición de poder, pero no son las alas que antaño Seijuuro hubiera visto una vez, en el día de su coronación como Rey, ambas imponentes, como liquido en una corriente continua; mas hay marcas de la pelea, del dolor y la tracción, pues una de ellas no esta completa, esta medio caída, con plumas faltantes.  
  
  


—Este fue el resultado de acabar con tu padre y de sellarte en esa piedra ¿Me odias ahora?— le dice  
  
  


Seijuuro siente la pena en su mirada, algo que no quiere comparar con la nobleza pues piensa que es algo que no merece. Están frente a frente cuando los demás vampiros aparecen, un grupo de elite formado por quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos más leales.  
  
  


—Perdóname Kouki— dice el pelirrojo  
  
  


Kouki se acerca, pese a que sus amigos le instan con las oleadas de poder a no hacerlo, levanta la mirada del pelirrojo con una de sus manos colocándola en su mejilla, mientras que con la otra toca el corazón de este.  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Piensas solo valerte de tu poder sin tomar nada de quienes quieran ayudarte?—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sabe que el tiempo que ha pasado encerrado no ha sido en vano, lo que la Piedra Carmesí le hizo esta grabado en el color de su mirada, en la herida de Kouki, en la muerte de muchos inocentes, en que debido a ello mucha de su gene vive en la oscuridad o envuelta entre tanta gente.  
  
  
  
  


—Nunca pensare igual—  
  
  
  
  


No; es algo que ya no hará, no si tiene la esperanza de ser perdonado, de que Kouki esté a su lado, sea lo que sea que le pida, se lo dará.


	23. FONDO DE APOYO

Akashi tiene en sus manos tres reportes. Debe acudir a alguno de ellos personalmente como su asesor de imagen le ha dicho que haga.

El primero en un hospital; y debido a traumas ya conocidos, no desea sentir el aroma del antiséptico, el dolor de otro ser humano; no porque no tenga empatía, sino porque no sabe de qué manera podría confortarles.

El segundo lugar, es una casa hogar para niños y también es un no, no; ya que la última vez que lo intento hizo llorar al grupo y eso que solo les había sonreído, incluso con una mirada uno de los niños había salido corriendo.

Y el tercero y no menos importante, era una conocida veterinaria en el centro de Tokio, era nueva e innovadora, de ahí el motivo de apoyarla, pero a Seijuuro el único animal al que le ha dado un poco de su atención se encuentra en los establos de su hogar en Kioto, no es que odie a los perros, solo le desesperan que hagan lo que el justamente no quiere, como correr sin rumbo fijo, babear sus zapatos o llenarle de pelos la ropa.  
  
  
  
  


—Salimos en 30 Akashi-san— escucha de su asesor, tomando entonces una decisión apresurada  
  
  
  
  


—No pensé que escogería este lugar Akashi-san— le die su asesor mientras baja del lujoso coche  
  
  
  
  


—Bueno, se vería mal si hago llorar a un niño en mi desesperación— le responde mientras se arregla el saco  
  
  
  
  


—Este... usted no iba a tener contacto con alguno— le dice el hombre algo nervioso —Solo iba a inaugurar la nueva área de estudios y entretenimiento—  
  
  
  
  


Si no se rompió el cuello para voltear a ver al hombre fue pura sorpresa, pero ya se hallaba en la entrada del lujoso lugar. Saludaba a cámaras de reporteros y televisión por inercia, entrando por la puerta que le era abierta por un par de hombres con bata.

Ya era tarde, no podía marcharse, más cuando escucho los ladridos, maullidos y gimoteos de los animales que se encontraban en la sala de espera.  
  
  


Bien, no era tan malo. Estaban en correa, parecían sanos y bien portados.  
  
  
  
  


Hablo con un par de médicos veterinarios, otros especialistas, le dijeron acerca de su programa de vacunación y esterilización gratuita, del rescate de animales callejeros y mascotas maltratadas; que era de hecho donde se iba a utilizar su generoso apoyo.

Entonces se escuchó una conmoción en una zona a la que no había acudido, viendo como venía en su dirección un enorme perro de lo que parecía la raza San Bernardo, pero eso no fue lo que lo impacto; además del perro claro, sino que el animal en realidad venia huyendo de otro de los perros.  
  
  
  
  


Los gritos por hacer que el asustado animal se calmara no fueron captados por ninguna cámara; lo agradecía porque no quería morir avergonzado a nivel nacional. Fueron al memos 5 minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, uno de los veterinarios estaba arriba de la isla de los enfermeros, temblando como una hoja, otro tenia completamente sucio su uniforme de unicornios lleno de baba mientras sostenía al enorme perro, y el ultimo; a quien Seijuuro no pudo dejar de observar mientras era levantado por su asesor, tenía entre sus manos el origen de problema.  
  
  
  
  


Un chihuahua.  
  
  
  
  


El pequeño can era negro como la noche, sus ojos a pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo parecían ocupar toda su cabeza, temblaba entre las manos del veterinario de bata rosa; si, en color rosa.  
  
  
  
  


— ¡O dios mío!— grito en cuanto le vio ya repuesto y de pie — ¡Lo lamento tanto! Esto casi nunca sucede, es solo que Ángel es algo territorial—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sacudió su saco con toda la dignidad que le quedaba después de la caída, sonriéndole al joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
  
  
  


—No hay problema—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro alcanzo a pisar a su asesor cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar si eso era verdad, sabiendo que de ser de otra manera; y no sabía cuál, habían rodado cabezas.  
  
  
  
  


—Es de esperarse que un ejemplar de su tamaño se torne conflictivo con algo que le molesta— se apresuró a decir  
  
  
  
  


—Oh no, Ángel es el chihuahua—  
  
  
  
  


Ciertamente Seijuuro recuerda que el que huía era el perro más grande, siendo ayudado con la intervención del enfermero arriba de la isla.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Kagami! ¡Baja de ahí ¿Qué van a pensar de ti?!—  
  
  
  
  


—¡Por eso yo me encargo de los gatos Furi!— el alto pelirrojo sale de su vista, preguntándose cómo es que llego a donde llego si le teme tanto a los perros  
  
  
  
  


El joven veterinario se disculpa de nuevo por lo sucedido y se presenta después de poner al par de animales en sus respectivas jaulas. Siguen con el recorrido, esta vez liderado por quien ahora sabe es no solo el dueño del lugar, sino también el medico en jefe.  
  
  
  
  


—Lamento no acudir en cuanto llego Akashi-san, pero como ve Ángel es un poco peculiar, desde que llego no ha querido despegarse, estoy pensando seriamente en adoptarle—  
  
  
  
  


—Tiene un gran corazón Furihata— le dice, escuchando como su asesor casi escupe la bebida, rodando los ojos cuando Furihata no veía, tiene que recordar bajarle un porcentaje de su sueldo si sigue de esa forma —Me alegra ser benefactor de este lugar y su noble causa—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro acierta un par de puntos en su libreta mental, cuando ve como el rostro del veterinario se sonroja fuertemente, luego; cuando ve que un mechón de su cabellos hermosamente rebelde sale de su lugar, lo acomoda detrás de su oreja, encantado con el nerviosismo de este.  
  
  
  
  


—I-Intentamos da-darles un hogar digno a cada pequeño y damos muchos servicios de última generación, además tenemos un experto en animales exóticos como leones o tigres—  
  
  
  
  


—¿El alto a quien llamaste Kagami?— le pregunta —¿Cómo es que le teme a los perros?—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro se siente en problemas cuando escucha la risa del castaño, intentando no asesinar al asesor que los sigue en silencio y ve sus reacciones. Tiene que recordar sacarle los ojos...  
  
  
  
  


—Sí, es el. Lo que pasa que cuando niño un perro lo persiguió y mordió, pero aun así ama a los animales—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro se pierde en la mirada castaña, el rubor de la piel canela cuando le hace un cumplido, su asesor esta impresionado porque sabe le está coqueteando, mas Seijuuro no dejara de intentarlo. Escucha su dulce vos pero no presta atención realmente a lo que dice, por lo que asiente sin pena, sobre todo porque cuando lo hace sonríe y es una vista hermosa.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Es usted muy generoso Akashi-san!— escucha del castaño, maldita sea; podría pedirle la empresa completa y se la daría.  
  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto Furihata— no había querido sonar presuntuoso, pero no sabía ni lo que decía  
  
  
  
  


—Puede llamarme Kouki, Akashi-san—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro entra por las puertas principales como si de un emperador se tratara. Empleados, visitantes, familiares y hasta amigos le ven con marcada sorpresa a su paso, pero a Seijuuro poco le importa, su asesor parece algo enfermo por el color casi morado de su cara, pero de nuevo; es algo que no le importa.

Entra al elevador y; en cuanto desaparece los cuchicheos explotan.

Es solo cuando llega a su oficina que se da cuenta del motivo de cada mirada, de cada murmullo, además del tibio calor que inundo sus manos.

Es pequeño, de un color canela muy parecido al de Kouki Furihata, quien por cierto le acepto una cita.

—¿Se vería mal si le pongo Kouki al chihuahua?— le pregunta su asesor, cayendo como saco de papas al sillón, riendo sin parar

Seijuuro oficialmente adopto un chihuahua. Pequeño, tembloroso, lleno de ira a quien se le acerca porque ha optado por montarle un cojín a su lado en su oficina. Es la sensación de la compañía, le hace ver más humano, le ha dicho su asesor.

Tres meses después recibe una llamada.  
  
  
  
  


—Akashi-san no necesita donar mes tras mes, ya tiene toda mi atención—  
  
  
  
  


—Kouki ¿Qué tal si criamos juntos a este chihuahua?— 


	24. EL DUEÑO DE LA LIBRERIA

La primera vez Seijuuro y Kouki se vieron después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko fue unos meses después, durante las vacaciones de primavera, en una librería.

Seijuuro había entrado al lugar por mera coincidencia, siendo ya alguien diferente; ya que había llegado a una dualidad con su otra personalidad, pensó que un conseguir un libro para Mayuzumi sería el inicio de una amistad que no se basara en un sentimiento conflictivo.  
  
  


Kouki intentaba y no lograba alcanzar un libro en la estantería más alta por sí mismo. Akashi pensó que bajarlo de ahí por él haría un acercamiento suave y finalmente causaría una buena impresión en él, no como la última ocasión en la que se desmayara, aún tenía ese recuerdo muy fresco y no quería que siguieran así.  
  
  


Cuando se acercó le preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo ¿necesitas ayuda? mientras levantaba el brazo para intentar tomar el dichoso libro, dándose cuenta con terrible vergüenza que el mismo no era tan alto como para lograrlo.

Kouki había girado la cabeza de una manera que a Seijuuro le pareció dolorosa, solo para decirle que no era necesario y después de ver que era Seijuuro comenzó a temblar, viéndose pálido y después rojo y de alguna manera haciendo que los libros cayeran sobre sus cabezas.  
  
  
  
  


Al escuchar ruidos extraños, el encargado de la librería fue a ver qué estaba pasando, solo para verlos con la seguridad de que ambos eran o por lo menos se veían como idiotas, rodeados de libros caídos en el suelo, uno de ellos repitiendo _"Cálmate, Furihata-kun"_ mientras que el otro estaba de todo menos tranquilo.  
  
  
  
  


Kouki por supuesto agradeció mentalmente que ya fuera cliente frecuente, porque de ser de otra manera seguro le hubieran vetado.

Una vez fuera de la librería, Seijuuro le había insistido en invitarle a tomar un café y Kouki no logró negarse.  
  
  
  
  


De alguna manera, los libros les unieron y así se hicieron amigos.  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro había estado tratando de pensar con anterioridad en algo que pudiera hacer que Kouki se sintiera más cómodo con él y finalmente esa tarde se conformó con los libros.  
  
  
  
  


Kouki sabe; porque después de un tiempo fue Seijuuro quien se lo había dicho, que él fue el primero en desarrollar sentimientos más allá de la amistad.

U por supuesto Seijuuro es quien adora recordárselo cada que puede. Kouki está seguro que es porque aún tiene esa vena sádica que sabe que gano en eso, pero Seijuuro no le dice que es porque adora ver su sonrojo y balbuceos avergonzados.

Seijuuro se enamoró por que vio; y sigue viendo la forma en que los ojos de Kouki se le iluminan mientras habla de libros que ha leído o quiere leer, de su aroma ya sean nuevos o muy viejos y la sonrisa que hace mientras le habla de todo eso le parecieron lindas y entrañables.

Kouki, no sabe si lo hizo antes o después; además de que no lo va a discutir, porque ama como se tornan las facciones de Seijuuro, se ve tan seguro de sí mismo, tan egocéntrico y esa casi imperceptible sonrisa que le hace ver aún más guapo y sexy.

También se enamoró porque le encantaba escuchar la voz de Seijuuro muy tarde por las noches hablándole de libros... o simplemente hablar en este tono suave y elegante que de un momento a otro le comenzó a dar escalofríos, sobra decir que entro en un pánico tal, que una de esas noches le corto la llamada de una manera tan abrupta que Seijuuro había quedado intrigado.  
  
  


Por supuesto eso es algo que esperaba que Seijuuro nunca supiera.  
  
  


Kuroko simplemente le dijo que los encontraba algo tontos.  
  
  


Finalmente, después de meses de incómodo y totalmente obvio para todos excepto para ellos coqueteo, el encargado de la librería a la que fielmente acudían los fines de semana cada quince días se cansó y puso un post-it en la primera página del libro que Seijuuro le compró a Kouki en la que le decía.  
  
  
  
  


_"¡Ten una cita conmigo!"_   
  
  
  
  


El hombre había visto la reacción de Kouki y luego la de Seijuuro con especial orgullo. Seijuuro por supuesto hizo una generosa compra poco tiempo después, libros que por cierto habían acabado en el nuevo librero que tenía la recamara de Kouki.

El dueño de la librería ahora a veces se pregunta si hizo una buena elección porque esos dos chicos estaban siendo aún más idiotas ahora que están saliendo.  
  
  
  
  


Ya tiene un par de post-it que dicen _"Quiero sexo contigo"_


	25. MALA SUERTE

Seijuuro había decidido pedirle a su amado Kouki matrimonio.  
  
  
  


Estaban juntos desde hacía ya siete años. Comenzaron su relación en su tercer año de preparatoria, luego de muchos meses de ir y venir, de sus intentos; y según Kuroko, pésimos coqueteos.

De la ingenuidad de Kouki y su lucha contra la inseguridad, nerviosismo y vulnerabilidad.  
  
  
  


Todo estaba perfectamente organizado.  
  
  
  


Con ayuda de sus conexiones; porque el ser un Akashi por fin le servía para algo más que dolores de cabeza por estrés, encontró un buen lugar para llevarle a cenar.

Era por supuesto un restaurante caro, pero no demasiado ostentoso. Su dulce Kouki nunca había sido fan del derroche, decantándose siempre por regalos simples y con significado. Amaba la comida con formas de animales o corazones, de esas cosas cursis que sabía que al principio no le decía porque pensaba le parecía seria a sus ojos infantil e inútil.  
  


A petición suya y con ayuda del chef en jefe, pondría el anillo de compromiso en un pequeño pastel con forma de gatito.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin embargo las cosas no saldrían como Seijuuro quisiera.  
  
  
  
  
  


Lo primero que sucedió mal, fue que al levantarse se diera en el dedo meñique del pie contra la esquina de una mesa. Kouki en un intento de ayudarlo ya que saltaba patéticamente en un pie, se llevara un golpe en una de sus mejillas. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tiene idea.

Después; más tarde ya estando en la oficina, una de sus concesionarias había sufrido un colapso electico, dejándola sin producción por medio día, por lo que debido a ello su papelería había aumentado.  
  


Luego; por la tarde el café que había bebido en la mañana al parecer osaba por caerle mal en ese momento, llevándolo a vomitar en dos ocasiones.

Al salir de la oficina y en dirección a su hogar con Kouki, había sido detenido por una patrulla no en una; sino en dos ocasiones.  
  


Luego al salir de su auto, justo al llegar a su casa, había caído tal lluvia torrencial que los 2 metros que le separaban de su auto hasta la puerta de la entrada a los departamentos le habían dejado hecho una sopa.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡¿Qué más quieres de mi maldita sea?!— había gritado colérico  
  
  
  
  
  


Sin embargo ese no fue el fin de sus males, en cuanto llego la luz se fue por lo que no pudo tomar una ducha apropiada. Su lindo Kouki al darse cuenta de ellos estaba comenzando a pedirle que mejor se quedaran a cenar en casa, su preocupación aumentaba debido a que su temperatura comenzaba a subir, ver las suplicas de su amado en pos de su salud estaban comenzando a surtir efecto, mas no cedió por mas pucheros que este le hizo.  
  


Y demonios, a Seijuuro le ponían caliente los pucheros de Kouki; o quizá se debía a que si tenía fiebre, no lo sabía y no iba a averiguarlo.  
  


Entonces después de un par de horas de arreglos a media luz; porque la desgraciada no volvía, salieron cada uno con un paraguas en mano, Seijuuro habría querido compartirlo, pero ya estaba uno medio resfriado, no quería que lo fueran los dos.  
  


Entonces llegaron al restaurante y por segunda vez en el día; porque la primera fue al despertar al lado de su Kouki, sintió que las cosas no eran un total desastre, Kouki le sonreía feliz y avergonzado, fueron guiados a la mesa reservada para los dos, platicaron de sus días; siendo el castaño quien hablara más, ya que no quería decirle lo duro que había sido su día, Kouki podría llevarlo a rastras a descansar.  
  
  
  


Nadie se habría podido su sorpresa cuando; al ver Kouki el anillo, pensara que de alguna forma el cocinero que los había atendido lo había dejado caer en la masa durante la preparación, intentando alcanzarlo a la cocina para así poder devolverlo.  
  
  
  


Su risa llamo la atención de Kouki y de otros comensales, a tal grado que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, Kouki por supuesto estaba rojo de la pena, pensando que sus intenciones no debían de ser hechas en ese momento, mas callo en cuando vio a Seijuuro poner una rodilla en el suelo al lado suyo, tomar el anillo de entre sus temblorosas manos y mirarle fijamente a los ojos mientras los demás comensales les miraban.  
  
  
  


—Furihata Kouki ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, cuando Kouki se levantó de la silla pensando que sería rechazado, mas su querido castaño opto por sentarse en la alfombra del lugar, le dio el sí con una sonrisa encantadora para segundos después desmayarse y caer al piso.  
  
  
  
  
  


 _Bueno;_ le había dicho el vecino de la mesa de junto que le ayudo a levantarlo, _por lo menos no te dijo que no._


	26. EL EXTRAÑO DE OJOS BICOLOR

Kazunari siempre conseguía lo que quería fuera donde fuese, así que de esa forma habían terminado ambos juntos en el recinto de la que se suponía sería una inolvidable fiesta llena de rock y música, ahí se presentaría un importante grupo de rock que por supuesto no conocía, el lugar estaba llenísimo y apenas podía escuchar como su amigo gritaba eufórico.  
  
  
  


Kouki odiaba el apretujamiento, el calor húmedo de la noche, los altavoces que hacían de alguna manera que escuchara sus latidos en sus oídos. Fue entonces que lo sintió, pero a los segundos, lo vio.  
  
  
  


Era alguien quizá una cabeza más alto que el, de unos ojos bicolores que no paraban de mirarle, Kouki se había exaltado por la intensidad de la mirada, por la sensación de calor que le hacía sentir a su cuerpo; o quizá era la bebida que tenía en la mamo la que lograba eso.

El sonido de la voz fuerte del cantante se perdía en el gran lugar, no podía escuchar su voz cuando le decía a su amigo que deseaba salir ya y entro en más pánico cuando de un momento a otro este se le perdió.  
  
  
  


De pronto el tipo se había movido llegando hasta donde estaba, entre una columna y el gentío. Se suponía que había acabado ahí para lograr ubicarse y ubicar a su amigo, pero lo único que había logrado era perderse y encontrarse con ese tipo. Ya le había sentido pegarse a su cuerpo en varias ocasiones durante la noche, cosa que no le extrañó ya que en un concierto es lo más normal del mundo, incluso sentir quedarse sin dedos en los pies de los continuos pisotones.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo, el dueño de esos preciosos ojos rojos y amarillos llamaba más y más su atención, no paraba de mirarle y sonreírle con una cara atrevida y pícara. Kouki no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, nunca. A pesar del miedo que tuviera, de la intensidad de la mirada que le dieran o sus propios patéticos temblores. Así que le desafío; quizá fue la bebida la que lo envalentono, pero lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido, su insistente mirada le empezaba a molestar, le estaba distrayendo de su principal objetivo, encontrar a Kazunari para salir por fin del concierto.  
  


Sin embargo el tipo se le acercó aún más y elevando la voz para que lo pudiera escuchar bien le dijo al oído.  
  
  
  


—Si antes me ponías por lo dulce que te veías en medio de esta manada de lobos, ahora con esa cara de enfado casi exploto—  
  
  
  
  
  


Ahora Kouki sí que estaba enfadado, intento darle un golpe, pero no le dio tiempo ya que le agarró de la mano con fuerza y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Sí; el tipo era guapísimo, tendría tal vez uno 5 años más que él, podía verle pelo totalmente rojo ahora por la cercanía, cosa que la oscuridad antes le había hecho creer que era negro.  
  


El tipo le besó y Kouki no pudo evitar resistirse, en si interior tuvo que reconocer que le encantaron aquellas palabras, se sentía tan bien que no era humanamente posible... el pelirrojo hundió su lengua en su boca y la sacó poco después para lamerle desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
  
  


¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se negaba?  
  
  
  


Kouki nunca había tenido sexo con un desconocido y mucho menos en público pero quería seguir sintiendo ese pecaminoso placer. El pelirrojo le giro de nuevo, haciendo que su espalda quedara contra su pecho, alargo su mano para hacerle tocar su pene a través de su pantalón, estaba duro, muy duro pero no podía tocarle bien con la tela de por medio. El pelirrojo lo pegó a su cuerpo para que nadie se percatara de lo que hacían, haciendo que le bajara el cierre del pantalón y sacara su pene para masajearlo mientras el metía las manos dentro de sus pantalones y hundía con algo de dificultad dos dedos dentro de su culo. El tipo sonrió al verle mirar a un lado y hacia abajo, ya que podía ver bien lo que sostenía entre su mano.  
  
  
  


Era enorme.  
  
  
  
  
  


El pilar evitaba que alguna gente le viera, el concierto se realizaba al aire libre, así que había varios de ellos sosteniendo el toldo que impedía la llovizna que caía, mojara a los presentes.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Aprietas muy bien mis dedos en tu interior— le escucho decir Kouki en su oído —Ábrete bien para mí—  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki asintió presa del placer porque no podía hablar, un orgasmo le lleno por los movimientos de esos expertos dedos subiendo por sus piernas hasta casi hacerle caer al suelo de lo débiles que se sintieron sus piernas.  
  


Aun así el pelirrojo no paraba de masturbarle con los dedos, aun así sus gemidos no fueron notados con el ruido del concierto, pero si se escuchó tampoco le importó en absoluto, justo en el momento en el que cruzo la mirada con el desaparecido de su amigo, sintió un líquido caliente sobre su mano escuchando claramente como el hombre ahogaba su varonil gemido echado en su hombro.  
  
  
  


Kouki movió su cabeza en signo de que estaba bien, viendo como Kazunari coqueteaba descaradamente con un alto de cabello verde, así que esa era la razón de su desaparición.

Maldito desgraciado, pero bueno; no es como si no lo estuviera disfrutando.  
  
  
  


—Si quieres más allá atrás esta mi coche— escucho en su oído, después de un intenso y vibrante dolor, producto de un beso en su cuello  
  
  
  


Kouki sintió su corazón latir aún más fuerte, porque no pudo negarse a ello.  
  
  
  
  
  


La saliva en su boca no le dejaba hablar, Seijuuro; como le había dicho que se llamaba había tirado de él por toda la multitud. Les había costado salir de allí pero al final lo consiguieron, llegando a donde estaba la zona de coches estacionados, Kouki pensaba que sería un revolcón cualquiera en una destartalada furgoneta, pero se sorprendió al ver un coche del año con vidrios polarizados.  
  
  
  


El pelirrojo no dudo en bajarle el pantalón, su ano ya se hallaba un poco dilatado, además de que la satisfacción y la adrenalina le tenían a tope del placer, su propio pene estaba duro y goteante y más porque Seijuuro se apretaba contra de él, le acariciaba todo el cuerpo de una manera sensual y muy placentera.

Sus labios se restregaban contra la piel de su cuello, su lengua me llenaba de saliva ahí por donde pasaba, entre las orejas y su nuca; ¡Estaba temblaba de la excitación! Kouki sentía sus pezones durísimos, erectos de la excitación.  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro le bajó la ropa interior y le subió a camiseta mientras le posicionaba contra una de las puertas de coche y su cuerpo, escucho como sacó su pene de entre la ropa y de un solo movimiento le embistió.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ahhh ¡Si, si!— termino por gritar  
  
  
  
  
  


Los gemidos que salían de sus labios comenzaron a volverse sonoros, por lo que el pelirrojo no dudo en usar una de sus manos para cubrirle la boca, no dejaba de moverse, entrando y saliendo con fuerza y rapidez, tocando ese punto que le hacía ver las estrellas de cerca.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Por mucho que me pongan tus dulces gemidos Kouki, no queremos que nos encuentren— le dijo el pelirrojo al oído  
  
  
  
  
  


Sus lágrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca, lo mismo era para Seijuuro y lo comprobó cuando tomo su pene con la mano libre que antes tenía en su cintura, moviendo al compás de sus caderas, Kouki no tardo en terminar sobre la puerta del coche, al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor derramarse profundo en su culo.  
  
  
  


Kouki a penas logro recomponer su respiración, cuando fue hecho a un lado por el pelirrojo, la puerta del pasajero se abrió y entro en ella, no fue mucho lo que le duro el shock porque pronto se halló sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, sus labios en sus pezones y con su pene bien enterrado en su interior, Kouki le cabalgaba como experto vaquero, gimiendo en los labios del pelirrojo por el profundo beso, no fue necesario que esta vez le tocase, cada movimiento suyo iba directo a su zona de placer, sintiendo un fuerte orgasmo que le hizo apretar los dedos de sus pies.  
  
  
  


—Oh Kouki, eres tan sexy, déjame llenarte nuevamente este culo tuyo— le dijo el pelirrojo entre gemidos  
  
  
  


—Si, si, Seijuuro, lléname, lléname—  
  
  
  


Kouki no cabía en sí de puro gozo, rodando los ojos cuando un tercer orgasmo lo golpeo, sintiendo lo grande que se volvía el pene enterrado en su interior, siendo llenado segundos después nuevamente de tibio calor.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Debemos volver a hacer esto Kouki— le dijo Seijuuro mientras le besaba y acariciaba su espalda  
  
  
  


—Abandone a Kazu, Sei—  
  
  
  


—Debe estar follando con Shintaro, te perdonara—  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki no pudo evitar reír por que de seguro eso era cierto, ambos medio limpios abandonaron el concierto de Rock, Kouki ni siquiera supo quién era el grupo en cuestión.


	27. RE-ENCUENTRO

**La ira es una locura de corta duración...**

_—Te prometo Kouki, te prometo que siempre voy a protegerte—_

_—¿De verdad Sei? ¿Nunca más estaré solo, estarás a mi lado para siempre?—_

_—Te lo juro con mi alma— le dijo antes de que se apagara su mirada..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Wow, este lugar es impresionante Akashi-kun—  
  
  
  


—Así es Kuroko, es la primera vez que vengo en... 10 años— una sonrisa se desprende de las facciones del pelirrojo, haciendo que sus invitados se asombren por ese hecho —No volví aquí desde que tenía 8 años, después de la muerte de mi madre, incluso mi querido amigo de la infancia se quedó aquí—  
  
  
  


—¡Akashi-cchi tenía un amigo de la infancia!— el grito de Kise externo lo que todos pensaban pero nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta y pese a que pensaban que el rubio morirá, se sintieron ellos morir al ver como reía  
  
  
  


—No lo digas como si fuera algún monstruo, lo fuimos y realmente espero que lo sigamos siendo, era un niño cuando me fui, nunca pude saber de él por nadie ya que solo yo le conocía, nos veíamos sin falta todos los martes en el parque cercano al bosque, los llevare ahí más tarde—  
  
  
  
  
  


La limusina se detuvo en la impresionante mansión, era de aquellas antiguas que te hacían recordar los samurái y las antiguas costumbres, había un enorme estanque Koi que podía ser cruzado por un puente y al que; si no fuera de mal gusto hasta podrían meterse, les fueron asignadas las habitaciones a cada visitante, mientras Seijuuro admiraba el jardín de un lugar al que se había reusado visitar por los recuerdos de su madre.  
  
  
  
  
  


Y de su amigo. Su amado amigo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tenía apenas 7 años la primera vez que lo vio. Su madre por aquel entonces ya había enfermado por lo que no salía mucho, pero no deseaba tener a su único hijo encerrado. Así que debido a ello, cada martes alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, una de las empleadas llevaba al pequeño Seijuuro al parque cercano a la propiedad, las tardes eran aun llenas de luz y el lugar era concurrido.  
  
  
  


Sin embargo Seijuuro ya no sentía el mismo aprecio por el lugar, iba por el ruego en la mirada de su madre ¿Con quién iba a jugar? ¿Quién se le iba a acercar si a nadie conocía?

Entonces una tarde, mientras su niñera de turno atendía una llamada fue que lo vio.

Corría mientras las hojas de otoño caían en el viento, intentaba saltar para atraparlas para caer al suelo con las manos vacías mientras reía.  
  
  
  


El trinar de su risa le parecía mágico, lleno de vida, su cabello flotaba con el movimiento como algodón de azúcar y su mirada tan parecida a la de su madre cuando le leía cuentos por la noche le impacto.  
  
  
  


—Es hora de irnos Sei-kun— escucho a su lado  
  
  
  


—Pero quiero ir con ese niño— dijo  
  
  
  


Sin embargo el lugar que apuntaba estaba vacío, y del pequeño niño que se marchaba solo veía su espalda.  
  
  
  


—Volveremos el próximo martes, lo prometo—  
  
  
  


Cuando volviera a su hogar, Seijuuro emocionado le contaría a su madre de su nuevo amigo. Porque lo seria, estaba seguro, tendrían fiestas de pijamas como todos los niños, le enseñaría a jugar básquet, shogi y si era necesario, en sus clases normales, después de todo Seijuuro era un genio, todo lo que se proponía lo hacía.  
  
  
  


Y lo cumplió. Para el martes siguiente Seijuuro vio al chico nuevamente, contento de que a pesar de su timidez, le hablara, le sonriera, jugaran juntos a los piratas, al rey y la reina; por supuesto Seijuuro sería el rey, era más fuerte, más inteligente y su padre tenía mucho dinero.  
  
  
  


 _Solo yo te puedo proveer,_ le había dicho.  
  
  
  


—Akashi-cchi, nos llaman a la cena—  
  
  
  


 _Espérame Kouki..._ había pensado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Su corazón latía ansioso y doloroso en su pecho, el sudor bajaba por su frente, el frio reptaba desde sus pies hasta su nuca, había sido una tarde maravillosa en muchos sentidos, la había pasado bien con sus amigos, habían limado asperezas de años atrás por su comportamiento, ha bien afianzado sus lazos, reinado y; cuando todo era tranquilo, por fin marchado a sus camas.  
  
  
  
  
  


Entonces ¿Qué era esa ansiedad? ¿Qué era ese dolor en su pecho?  
  
  
  


Seijuuro se levantó de la cama, vio el reloj y noto que eran las 6. Busco su ropa deportiva ya aviso que saldría a trotar. No despertó a ninguno de sus amigos, puesto que había escuchado a un par trasnochar y con seguridad todos habían hecho lo mismo.

Recuerda que el tramo que recorría cada martes se le hacía tan largo cuando niño, y ahora que era casi un adulto lo veía tan corto e insignificante.  
  
  
  


10 años, habían pasado 10 años desde que no lo veía.  
  
  
  
  
  


Ese día no le importaría estar desde que amaneciera hasta que anocheciera con tal de esperarlo. No sabía siquiera si aún vivía por los alrededores, si se había mudado o si había... No; Seijuuro no pensaría en tales cosas, Kouki estaría ahí, en el mismo lugar, esperándolo como cada martes, meciéndose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro en un columpio aunque ya no estuviera en edad.  
  
  
  


No se dio cuenta en que momento fue que corrió, pero sus pulmones hirvientes por el esfuerzo le hicieron detenerse en medio de un desolado parque.

El lugar se veía lúgubre, lleno de maleza y juegos derruidos, sin pintura y rotos.

No podía creerlo. El lugar que amo tanto, que le dio tantos recuerdos, momentos felices, llenos de risas y amor, no existía más.  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro levanto la mirada al cielo, viendo las hermosas estrellas en el cielo oscuro por la noche, el bosque se cernía sobre el de una manera apabullante, un escalofrió lleno su cuerpo porque estaba seguro haberse levantado de madrugada.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Seijuuro... ¿Eres de verdad tú, Seijuuro?—  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro volteo a ver de dónde lo llamaban, asombrándose y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas por la visión que se le mostro.  
  
  
  


Era su Kouki tal como lo recordaba.  
  
  
  


Cabellos castaños, piel canela, sonrisa resplandeciente y ese brillo etéreo que le daba un aire de amor e inocencia.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Kouki? Te extrañe tanto, perdóname por haberme ido como lo hice, pero era un niño, yo... yo— sus palabras salían como una estampida, sentimientos revueltos de amor, tristeza y desasosiego —Yo habría querido llevarte conmigo, pero ellos no me dejaron y... y...—  
  
  
  
  
  


—Pero estuve siempre en tu corazón ¿Verdad?— le pregunto mientras se acercaba  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡Por supuesto Kouki! Cada día, cada noche, cada logro fueron por ti, para ti ¡Todo lo hice por ti!—  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro termino con la distancia que los separaba, abrazando al castaño como antes había soñado, era un niño; si, pero hasta un niño sabe lo que el amor es, lo que el amor logra, y eso; lo que Seijuuro sentía, no era otra cosa más que amor, del más puro y sincero. Fue recompensado por la mejor de las sonrisas, las más linda y dulce. Kouki olía a tierra húmeda, a salvia dulce.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Quédate por siempre a mi lado Sei— escucho en su oído —No me dejes solo otra vez—  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro sintió las lágrimas tibias bajar por un lado de su hombro, en su cuello, el calor y el dolor de Kouki le era tan palpable que no dudo en tomarle por las mejillas y besarle con pasión, con el desborde de todos esos sentimientos que por años y años se guardó.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Me quedare por siempre—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando las noticias anunciaron que habían encontrado el cadáver del heredero Akashi Seijuuro en una zona abandonada del parque cercano a su hogar, fue una estupefacción por la magnitud de la catástrofe.  
  
  
  
  
  


Estaba colgado del cuello un viejo roble, amarrado a sus brazos encontraron el cadáver envuelto de un niño, mismo que habría desaparecido hacia 10 años atrás. Mucho se había rumoreado que el hecho se debía a algún problema familiar, sin embargo las posteriores investigaciones del caso por la muerte del heredero, dieron con el resultado que no solo se conocían de años atrás, sino que el mismo había sido el autor de su asesinato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akashi Seijuuro había vuelto para morir con quien de niño había amado. 


	28. DESCUBRIMIENTO

Kouki nunca había pensado en esa clase cosas aun cuando era un adolescente. Que sí; tenía sus tiempos íntimos para el mismo, sabiendo desde muy joven que lo suyo no eran las mujeres. Exploro su mente, su cuerpo y sobre todo lo que quería de sí mismo y una futura pareja.

Desgraciadamente las cosas no salieron bien en cuestiones del amor y lo acepto. Era joven, lo sabía; por lo que aún le quedaba camino por recorrer en ese aspecto así que esperaría.  
  
  
  
  


Entonces ¿Cómo había acabado de aquella manera?  
  
  


Kouki ahora vivía en un pequeño departamento para él solo, no era lujoso, pero si confortable. Vivía día a día, entre estudios de la universidad; porque ya cursaba el último año de Medicina Veterinaria y Zootecnia, cosa que no era para nada barata.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en la universidad, con la nariz en los libros y sus prácticas médicas. Por supuesto que se sentía solo, quería alguien a quien amar y que le amara.  
  
  


—Porque no buscas alguien en Tinder— le dijo uno de pocos sus buenos amigos —Ya sabes, esa app para ligar—  
  
  


—Me parece muy impersonal, ¿Qué tal si me encuentro con un anciano pervertido? No, que miedo—  
  
  


Esa fue la única vez que toco el tema, pero eso no quería decir que había salido de su mente. Dos noches después, en uno de sus pocos descansos por la tesis, comenzó a buscar en internet. Una página le llevo a otra y no supo cómo acabo viendo pornografía pagada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bien. Quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza, tal vez Rufus; el perro que conoció en segundo año y que le mordió; el único hasta la fecha, le había transmitido alguna clase de bacteria de larga incubación que a esas alturas hacia efecto y por eso alucinaba.

O quizá era ese hongo come cerebros que controlaba sus impulsos, como las hormigas zombis que vio en clase una vez.  
  
  


Sí; era por eso que estaba vestido con esa ropa, era por eso que desde hacía seis meses subía sus videos a esa página y por la que había renunciado a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería, ¿Quién va a querer desgastarse 5 horas por una miseria si por 10 minutos tendría lo de un mes?  
  
  


Pues Kouki no era ese idiota.  
  
  


Encendió la cámara, perfectamente equilibrada y en posición para que su rostro no fuera notado, aun así tenía un antifaz, no estaba mal ser precavido.

Su recamara había sufrido drásticos cambios. Cortinas de color rosado y ponis, almohadones enormes en con brillos, sabanas rojas de seda, holanes por aquí y por allá, lámparas con decorados dorados y su armario; su dulce y amado armario, lleno de prendas provocativas como faldas de tablones, disfraces de enfermera o maid.  
  
  


Al principio habían sido videos cortos de el con falda mientras se masturbaba. Había sido solo como un extraño desahogo a sus necesidades, pero en cuanto vio la cuenta, la cantidad de vistas y las monedas electrónicas que había recibido, no dudo en hacer más.  
  
  


Pronto los pre grabados fueron sustituidos por los en vivo. Y su cuenta creció de manera exponencial.  
  
  


Escucho los sonidos de las cuentas que se iban conectando, pagando incluso si aún no se presentaba a la cámara, logrando un pequeño estremecimiento en su parte baja.

No hablaba, nunca hablaba y aun así era el segundo más popular. Caminaba alrededor del lugar hasta subir a la cama, llevaba esta vez una enorme camisa blanca, solamente una camisa blanca.

En sus largas piernas llevaba lencería de la fina, cortesía del mayor mecenas de su canal. Había sido una apuesta dura, porque hacer que le entregaran el paquete había sido una misión casi imposible. No daría su dirección obviamente, así que lidero una serie de trucos para poder tener el paquete en sus manos, luego de ser dejado en un estante de la enorme biblioteca cercana a la universidad.  
  
  


Así que estaba haciendo uso de ella.  
  
  


Kouki sonrió; aunque no aparecería a la cámara, al ver como la estrella de la noche aparecía.  
  
  


_—Te vez hermoso, pasa tus manos por la tela, como si yo te acariciara—_ leyó en la pantalla, escrito únicamente con la clave Emperor04.  
  
  


El tipo le había jurado que no era un anciano pervertido, casi desde el comienzo le había seguido, diciendo que se había prendado de sus bonitas piernas y firme trasero, y bueno; que un conjunto de conejito le había hecho perder la razón.

Así que Kouki lleva la punta de sus dedos a sus muslos, acaricia con lentitud hasta legar al borde de la camisa, esta de rodillas en la cama, por lo que se puede apreciar bien la zona media de su cuerpo.  
  
  


_—Desabrocha los botones de la camisa uno a uno_ — leyó de nuevo, haciendo que le picaran las manos por hacerlo con rapidez, mas no lo hizo  
  
  
  
  


Uno a uno los botones fueron cediendo, hasta que la camisa colgó de sus hombros. Llevo sus manos a su miembro duro y goteante aun con la ropa interior femenina puesta, sobando para calmar la presión. Con ese movimiento escucho con felicidad como los "ding" del pago por sus servicios sonaban sin cesar, estaba seguro que ya tenía lo suficiente para empezar la semana.

Entonces el sonido especial que tenía para Emperor04 sonó, gimiendo sin querer cuando vio la imagen adjunta al mensaje. Era un duro pene, rojizo y goteante, una mano estaba sobre él, haciéndole imaginar cómo subía arriba y abajo. Kouki ya estaba seguro que el hombre no era un anciano, podía ver la lechosa piel, lo fuerte de su abdomen, ese curioso lunar muy cerca de su vello y sí; el color era de un delicioso rojo intenso que le hacía babear con ansias de lamerlo.

Movió su propia mano para sacar su erección de entre la ropa, ganándose más sonidos de monedas entrantes, bajo la braguita en color dorado hasta sus rodillas masturbándose esta vez con ambas manos.  
  
  


— _Usa tú otro regalo_ — decía en el nuevo mensaje — _Y me asegurare que lo disfrutes—_  
  
  


Kouki sabía a lo que se refería, razón por la cual del antifaz que cubría casi toda su cara, lumas del color de su cabello le cubrían como seguro extra, por lo que vacilante se dio la vuelta. Ya no quería levantarse de la cama, por lo que tener que acallar sus gemidos sería una tarea titánica. Saco su celular en el cual tenía duplicada la aplicación de mensajería del sitio, para poder saber qué le diría su querido mecenas, bajo el pecho a la cama, sintiendo como sus duros pezones vibraban por la sensación fresca de la seda. Llevo una de sus manos a su trasero, sacando con facilidad un plug de su ano dilatado. Mordió sus labios en protesta por no poder hacer más sonidos, viendo el regalo mencionado.  
  
  
  
  


— _Vamos Little Puppy_ — Vio Kouki en la pantalla _—Quiero verlo—_  
  
  
  
  


Kouki trago saliva, tomando el dildo entre sus manos, sería la primera vez que usaría uno en sus directos, por lo que estaba realmente nervioso, había previsto lubricarse, por ello el plug, pero esta será una experiencia completamente nueva. El dildo era extraño, por no decir raro. Le recordaba a esos cetros que usaba la realeza, la diferencia que este no era muy largo, como lo normal. El color era rojo, con detalles en dorado con una palabra marcada en el largo "AKSE" ¿Qué significaba? No lo sabía. No tenía botones, pero parecía tener algo dentro que lo hacía pesado.

Fue lento, gimiendo con el rostro pegado a la cama para no hacer demasiado ruido, empuñando los dedos de sus pies cuando le tuvo todo dentro, escucho de nuevo el sonido de las monedas caer y caer, sintiéndose aún más poderoso de lo que creía. Movió el dildo en su interior adentro y afuera un par de veces, deteniéndose en cuanto entro un mensaje que esperaba.  
  
  
  
  


— _Pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda—_ decía — _Imagina que soy yo quien las sostiene—_  
  
  
  
  


¿Cómo le pedía eso? Kouki únicamente sabia del tipo que era ridículamente poderos, que tenía dinero y por supuesto, el cabello rojo. Aun así, Kouki lo hizo. Se imaginó a un tipo sin rostro de piel blanca, no tan tétrico porque ya había visto su estimulante pene, imagino como lo empalaba así, estando atrás, mientras tomaba sus manos como ancla para impulsarse. Su pene vibro con la sensación y; sin poder evitarlo gimió.

Fue un largo sonido, mismo que hizo que las monedas cayeran de nuevo. Era la primera vez que algo era tan intenso, pero su imaginación no fue el motivo.

El maldito dildo se había movido solo. Kouki no quería asustarse, por lo que su lógica le dijo que tenía un mando a distancia, el nuevo mensaje entrante le trajo de vuelta, viéndolo con una sonrisa orgullosa por las palabras.  
  
  
  
  


— _Casi haces que me venga con esa dulce voz tuya, pero aun esto no termina_ — el tipo debía de tener una concentración de acero si podía escribirle, porque Kouki estaba que ya no podía — _Deja tus manos donde están, seré yo quien haga que eyacules—_  
  
  
  
  


El sonido del vibrador del dildo lo trajo de vuelta, haciendo que moviera su trasero por la sensación en su interior, mordió la seda de la sabana, llenándola de su saliva, sus ojos viraron en sus cuencas, moviéndose con más entusiasmo por la fuerza de la vibración. Kouki había probado dildos así antes, pero este era tan potente que sentía lo partiría en dos.  
  
  
  
  


— _Eso es Little Puppy es mi pene en tu culo quien te hace disfrutar, es por mí que dejaras todo tu semen salir, dejare el mío pintado por todo tu dulce trasero, marcándolo como mío...—_ un par de segundos después sonó otro mensaje — _Termina para mí—_  
  
  
  
  


Kouki empuño sus manos una contra la otra, sus uñas se marcaron en la piel con la que hicieron contacto, su vista estaba posada en el mensaje entrante haciendo que chorros de sus semen salieran disparados en la cama, ¿Cómo sostenía su trasero aun en alto? No lo sabía, pero ver la imagen de un cojín en color café pintado de blanco semen y la mano blanca apretada sobre el eje que lo había soltado, le hicieron enloquecer. La vibración había cesado, seguido de un nuevo "ding" que le hizo abrir los ojos en demasía.

Tardo por lo menos un minuto en recomponerse, quitarse el dildo de su culo seguido de un siseo, subiendo las bragas para no ir desnudo como si nada al aire, ya había acabado con su cometido, necesitaba cubrirse. Apago la cámara, se ducho y; pasada la media noche se sentó frente al ordenador para ver su botín. Emperor04 no fue generoso; lo que le sigue, su cuenta había crecido un par de miles y lo peor que no eran de yenes, sino en dólares. Sus otros suscriptores no se había quedado atrás con el pago de las monedas, pero decir que Emperor04 se voló la barda era poco, la había explotado, hecho polvo y con daños colaterales.

Bien podía dejar de mostrarse desnudo en cámara por un par de meses, o como le veía por sus pocos gastos, hasta por un año.  
  
  
  
  


Entonces fue que le surgió una idea. Sí; eso haría.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Kouki ¿Dónde están los recibos de la compra? Hay que llevarlos con el contador—  
  
  


El castaño rodo los ojos, odiaba los movimientos fiscales, pero habiéndose graduado y siendo el exitoso médico y administrador que era, tenía que hacerlo. Se debía a sus mascotas, a sus hermosos animales y no iba a fallarles, usualmente su amigo Kagami era el encargado de ello, pero había tomado sus vacaciones al haberse casado por fin con su amado.  
  
  
  
  


—Están en el último cajón de mi escritorio, la contraseña en Emperor04—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki siguió revisando los papeles de las vacunas que había adquirido, más el silencio extraño le llamo la atención, entonces su cara palideció y salió corriendo, recordando lo que había en ese maldito cajón,  
  
  
  
  


—¡O por dios Seijuuro! Puedo explicarlo— grito en cuanto le vio  
  
  
  
  


Su novio tenía entre las manos su más oscuro secreto, la razón por la cual tenía su exitosa veterinaria, el video de esa fantástica noche había tenido tal alcance, que, junto con sus ahorros y la inversión de su amigo Kagami, habían sido suficientes para la compra del edificio en el cual se hallaba su veterinaria.  
  
  


El papel en las manos de su pelirrojo, era el finiquito de la página de directos porno. El dinero de su más importante mecenas había sido más que suficiente para todo lo que necesito e incluso le sobro. Había dolido tener que abandonar la página y que decir al administrador de esta " _Eres el más famoso"_ le había dicho " _Y eso que nadie conoce tu cara"_  
  
  


El último mensaje que se envió con Emperor04 había sido de disculpa, y de hecho fue al único al que le notifico personalmente, diciéndole solo que había sido suficiente.  
  
  


—¿Eres...— escucho una voz ronca provenir de su pareja, haciendo que sus lágrimas bajaran por la pena y la vergüenza, no había hecho nada malo, no tenía por qué reprochárselo — Little Puppy?—  
  
  


Kouki se asustó en cuanto vio la liquida mirada de su novio, pronto se hayo empalado contra la pared, sin ropa inferior y con el pene de su novio sintiéndolo hasta la garganta.  
  
  
  
  


—Cuanto tiempo— escucho mientras ambos jadeaban —Me recrimine por lo cobarde que fui al no pedirte que nos conociéramos— un golpe especial en su próstata le hizo gritar de placer —Por eso... esa última vez te di tantas monedas... Kouki~ ahora eres mío, mi Kouki, ningún bastardo inferior podrá verte, nadie podrá sentirse dentro de ti más que yo—  
  
  
  
  


—O dios... Seijuuro, más rápido, más rápido— le grito Kouki, dándose cuenta de que su Seijuuro, no era otro más que Emperor04 —Te imagine de tantas formas mientras me jodias, no pares ahora—  
  
  
  
  


¿Cuántas veces follaron después del descubrimiento esa tarde? No lo supo, ¿Cuántas veces tuvo un orgasmo? ¿De cuantas maneras diferentes Seijuuro le lleno de su semen? Solo con la ducha; altas horas de la noche después, se lo dijo.

Sí que había sido n descubrimiento cargado de placer.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Ahora si me vas a dejar grabarte mientras follamos Kouki?— escucho en su odio mientras se relajaba en la ducha  
  
  
  
  


—Solo será una vez Sei—  
  
  
  
  


Sí; un buen descubrimiento.


	29. ARMADOS

Las muñecas, sus brazos, la espalda y todas esas marcas le dolían; bueno en realidad no mucho, solo... le encantaba emberrincharse un tanto, después de todo si su pareja se prestaba a besarle la piel por un puchero suyo, valía la pena.

Estaban desnudos ambos en la cama, disfrutando de una mañana particularmente sin hacer nada, haciendo oídos sordos de lo que fuera que ocurriera detrás de las cuatro paredes en la que estaba.

Kouki estaba seguro que su vida cambiaría, así que; acostumbrado, tanto al dolor, el escepticismo y a la espera, era entonces su día a día.  
  
  


Ambos tenían los mismos grabados en la piel, la tinta mostraban sus posiciones a quien quiera que las viera, Seijuuro en su glorioso torso cada intrincado dibujo y en su espalda un imponente león; Kouki, aún era una belleza en crecimiento, pero igual de imponente, aun dragón que se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo con una línea que; debido al ingenio del artista parecía salía del pecho del pelirrojo, reptaba por una de su muñecas, le atravesaba el cuerpo y terminaba en la otra.  
  
  


Hermoso le había dicho. Y lo amaba.  
  
  


Seijuuro delineo las facciones de su rostro, dándose cuenta como siempre, cuando su mente se perdía, cuando volvía a su analítico ser, reprochándose sus decisiones, si estaba bien, si podía retractarse, si la muerte no sería la vía más segura.

Pero entonces un beso, el que Seijuuro le hiciera verle a su dispar mirada, le hacía volver poco a la realidad que en ese momento se enfrentaba.  
  
  
  
  


—Estas aquí— le decía el pelirrojo —Yo voy a protegerte, para siempre...— luego un beso, una caricia en sus brazos vendados, aun heridos —Nadie volverá a traicionarte—  
  
  
  
  


Entonces Kouki le creía, sabía que Seijuuro jamás le traicionaría, era por eso que estaba a su lado, porque no había nadie más, solo él le mantendría seguro, solo él... y Kouki confía, incluso si eso significaba traicionar todo en lo que creía, inclusive su concepto de justicia.

Kouki se rendía a la pasión, al calor del cuerpo que se posaba con suavidad encima del suyo, de las caricias que recibía hasta hacerle sentir arder la piel, cuando poco a poco se hundía en su interior, haciéndole gritar de placer, gimiendo el nombre de Seijuuro entre gemidos inconexos, olvidando el pasado, arañando un potente orgasmo en el presente.  
  
  


Ya no estaba armado, no con su heroe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki estaba muy molesto, llevaba tres meses con un nuevo caso en su escritorio y por más que investigaba no había pista, no había sospechosos y vaya, ni siquiera había una rata que quisiera hablar, y esoque en su nómina tenía muchas.

Las desapariciones de algunos miembros de la policía tenían de los nervios al resto del personal en la estación, su jefe; Aomine Daiki estaba de lo más tranquilo, el hombre era intachable, sin ninguna mancha en su historial, por lo que el caso se estaba tornando insoportable.  
  
  


Si su jefe no le daba con que trabajar entonces ¿Qué haría? ¿Dormir en su escritorio, quemar las carpetas? Estaba harto de las donas y el café y o peor de todo.  
  
  
  
  


—Aomine-san— le dijo al entrar en su oficina  
  
  


— ¡Por el amor de dios Furihata!— le grito el moreno — ¡He dicho que no!—  
  
  
  
  


— ¡¿Y porque demonios no?!— Le grito ya exasperado — ¡Han muerto de los nuestros!—  
  
  
  
  


El moreno se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su despacho, Kouki podía ver el nerviosismo, como si no quisiera ser escuchado, después; lo tomo del brazo y lo metió a su baño personal, abrió la llave del agua y así fue como le hablo.  
  
  
  
  


—Mira Furihata, eres buen policía, te aprecio de verdad y si quieres tener la cabeza sobre tu cuello, es mejor que no metas la nariz en esto—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki no podía creerlo, su corazón latía frenético en su pecho, el calor reptaba por su la sangre en sus venas, amenazando con estallar como magma hirviente de un volcán antes dormido. ¿No podía ser, verdad? Aomine Daiki, el comisionado general era... ¿Corrupto? No... eso no...  
  
  
  
  


—Cálmate Kouki— le trajo el moreno de vuelta de sus pensamientos —Esto es más grande de lo que parece, no confíes en nadie que no sea yo ¿Has entendido?—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki no quería darle un sentido a sus palabras, se había vuelto policía por el bien de la justicia, de la paz y de la protección a los ciudadanos, era un tirador ejemplar, con un registro de francotirador, escalando con duro esfuerzo hasta ser un oficial inspector. Había luchado, estaba luchando.  
  
  
  
  


— ¡¿Has entendido?!— le volvió a susurrar con fuerza, sin que el sonido saliera más allá de las paredes y del sonido del agua corriendo  
  
  
  
  


—Lo entiendo— le respondió  
  
  
  
  


Pero Kouki no quería quedarse quieto, necesitaba saber, necesitaba que quienes habían hecho caer a sus subordinados cayeran. Aomine le dejo salir del estrecho baño, le ladro un par de órdenes y mando a quedarse en el escritorio haciendo informes. Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo, al terminar su turno se llevó un par de folders a su departamento e hizo como que escucho lo que se le decía.

Un mensaje llego a su teléfono, dándose cuenta de que era uno de los informantes, uno que se había desaparecido desde el momento en que las muertes comenzaron a ocurrir, le dio una dirección segura y espero.  
  
  
  
  


Pronto tendría a esa mata policías suelto tras las rejas, y con ello la conspiración que sabía acabaría con la carrera de su jefe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki le había conocido cuando apenas era un niño, habiendo crecido en un hogar para huérfanos, no conocía de muchas cosas. El lugar de sus padres sustitutos no era apto, el barrio si bien era cómodo, tenía sus zonas inseguras y a ellos, no les importaba a donde iba a parar un chico sin padres. Se había encontrado con esa persona cuando se cruzó sin querer en una riña por algo que en ese momento no supo, solo había pasado por casualidad cuando le vio, su presencia era muy abrumadora, imponente y sed de victoria a pesar de sus escasos años, en ese momento no dudo en pensar que era su héroe y hasta ese momento de su vida, seguía pensando que lo era.  
  
  
  
  


—Kouki— escucho a sus espaldas  
  
  
  
  


El lugar era sombrío, un edificio abandonado convertido en un basurero. La oscuridad, paredes derruidas y goteras de las tuberías era lo más destacable.

Cuando Kouki lo conoció tenía 8 años, cuando Seijuuro se presentó, tenía ya 15 años. A los ojos de un niño, Seijuuro era un héroe, a los ojos del adolescente Kouki era un alma pura.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Seijuuro-san! ¿Está bien? Hacia tanto que no sabía de usted ¿Porque?— le ataco a preguntas, buscando heridas y feliz por no encontrarlas.  
  
  
  
  


Cuando estaban juntos Kouki sentía que podía dejar esa fachada dura, de disciplina y poder, era algo que nunca quiso, pero si no quería ser pisoteado y hundido, era lo que debía de hacer. Cuando el pelirrojo salió a la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana rota, fue que el castaño lo noto. Tenía un folder negro en una de sus manos. Se le veía extraño, como si no fuera el mismo, como si algo dentro de su interior hubiera cambiado.  
  
  
  
  


—Tenía que hacer un par de cosas, ya sabes; por la línea de mi trabajo—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki había querido hacía mucho tiempo que el pelirrojo dejara la vida de delincuencia, que viviera de algo que no fuera matar; porque sabía en algún momento lo hacía, Kouki quería que sus manos ya no se mancharan de sangre, por eso era quien era, para sacar de las calles a la escoria que obligaba a su héroe a matar.  
  
  
  
  


—Por favor Kouki— le dijo mientras le entregaba el folder —Deja de investigar, ellos obtuvieron lo que se merecían. No vale la pena que entres en una guerra que no vas a ganar, lo prometiste—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki no escuchaba, sus oídos zumbaban, su corazón latía incontrolable. Secuestro, extorción, violación, corrupción, soborno. Eran solo los cargos que había leído al hojear el informe, un vistazo de lo que los policías muertos habían hecho y por lo que nunca fueron juzgados.  
  
  
  
  


—Trabajaban para mafia Gold— dijo casi sin respiración —Estaban en su nómina—  
  
  
  
  


—Lo lamento Kouki— escucho a su lado, Seijuuro le abrazaba, como si supiera lo decepcionado de saber que los suyos se habían coludido en prácticas ilegales —Estas en la lista de mira, irán por ti—  
  
  
  
  


—Se cuidarme solo— le respondió con orgullo —Confía en mi—  
  
  
  
  


—Lo hago, en quien no confió es en...—Kouki pensó en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en la oficina, en las redadas que fue dejado fuera, en el mes en su escritorio haciendo labores de oficina  
  
  
  
  


—¿Aomine-san?— dijo lleno de ira  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—No... Aomine _Daiki trabaja para mí_ — murmuro —Daiki te protegerá, la situación es más arriba—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki estaba tan ensimismado en la papelería que no le prestó atención al primer susurro, pero comprendiendo que podía confiar en el moreno. Kouki fue abrazado por el pelirrojo, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de hundirse en el fango de la desconfianza. El corazón del castaño se sintió reconfortado por quien sabia era un poderoso hombre.  
  
  
  
  


—Ve con Daiki a la dirección que viene en el folder, llegare ahí más tarde, aún tengo cosas que resolver, recuerda Kouki, no confíes en nadie—  
  
  
  
  


Cuando el pelirrojo se perdió en la oscuridad Kouki no dudo en moverse a su coche, manejaba con precaución pero con rapidez, sus manos sudaban, su nerviosismo estaba al límite. Llego donde se le pidió saliendo del coche, más al ir a medio camino entre la casa de seguridad y su este, se dio cuenta que había olvidado el folder.

Mientras abría la puerta cuando volvió, vio salir al moreno de la propiedad, estaba a punto de gritarle acercándose a él, cuando un par de patrullas se estacionaron con brusquedad.  
  
  
  
  


—Oigan chicos— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Qué está sucediendo?—  
  
  
  
  


—¡Kouki idiota, aléjate de aquí!— le grito el moreno  
  
  
  
  


Entonces noto la situación, Aomine salto con una rapidez digna de su posición a resguardarse tras la enorme puerta de metal, mientras los disparan volaban como lluvia Kouki se valió de su destreza para guarnecerse tras su coche, disparando con precisión a un par de oficiales de policía.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Ustedes son escoria! ¡Desaparezcan ahora mismo!—  
  
  
  
  


Entonces un sonido se instaló tras su cabeza y pronto se encontró cerrando los ojos a la oscuridad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Detesto que durante la disciplina se pongan a dormir...— una mano ensangrentada limpiaba el filo de una hermosa Katana, el hombre que la sostenía miraba el lio sangriento bajo sus pies, chasqueando la lengua cuando uno de los heridos intentaba tocar su pie —Tienen una persona importante para mí y lo quiero de vuelta—  
  
  
  
  


El tipo que inútilmente intentaba resistirse a la muerte le vio con ira, más la katana atravesando uno de sus ojos le impidieron no solo seguir viendo, sino que viviendo.  
  
  
  
  


—Reo— dijo con un tono de voz que no aceptaba discusiones —Información ahora—  
  
  
  
  


El mencionado se movió con elegancia por el lugar arrasado, importándole poco que sus zapatos caros se mancharan de la sangre ya coagulada.  
  
  
  
  


—Junpei me ha dicho que lo tienen en una casa de seguridad en la costa, han enviado un video— le dijo mientras extendía el telefono —Taiga-chan esta con Aomine en el hospital de nuestra organización, vivirá, Nebuya y Murasakibara están esperando las ordenes—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro tomo e teléfono, casi destrozando la pantalla con ira, comenzando a reproducir el contenido.  
  
  
  
  


— _Mira_ — se escuchó antes de verse algo — _Es un poco engreído, por eso se encuentra atado—_  
  
  
  
  


Las risas inundaron el lugar, lo que parecía el maletero de un coche, vio entonces a Kouki atado con las manos tras la espalda, una cinta en la boca y su uniforme manchado de sangre al igual que su rostro. La expresión de ira que se le marcaba era algo que le hacía; a Seijuuro, enloquecer por la ira.  
  
  
  
  


— _Sí; tu lindo cachorro ha sido capturado_

— _Este rostro es todo un poema_ — dijo alguien más

— _Deberías venir rápido, antes de que algo malo le suceda—_

El rostro del castaño fue tomado con fuerza por una mano desconocida, haciendo que mirara directamente la cámara, una herida hacia que su sangre escurriera por la mitad de su rostro, probablemente en la cabeza, uno de sus ojos comenzaba a tornarse morado y tenía uno de sus labios partidos.

_—No cayo sin dar pelea, lamentamos que no esté apto para la venta, pero ya sabes... siempre hay interesados en... los chicos rotos—_   
  
  
  
  


El video se cortaba con esas palabras, mismo que hizo que Reo cortara su respiración, Seijuuro se levantó de la mesa donde se hallaba sentado, sacando con rudeza la katana que aún estaba hundida en el ojo de uno de sus enemigos, el órgano salió junto con el arma, cosa que Seijuuro solo desecho como si nada le entrego el objeto al pelinegro, encaminándose a la delantera por; suponía, el auto.  
  
  
  
  


—Limpia— le dijo  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro llego con rapidez al lugar, siendo escoltado por un alto moreno y su oficial al mando. Murasakibara pateo la puerta, dejando entrar a Nebuya, escuchando los disparos y gritos antes de que Seijuuro entrara con una tranquilidad que el de pelo morado sabía, era el preludio de una masacre, si por algo lo respetaba.  
  
  
  
  


—¿No les había enseñado a no tomar lo que no les pertenece?— dijo en cuanto entro a la habitación —Ese chico de ahí es mío...—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se hallaba aun atado, pero de rodillas en el suelo, un pie estaba en su espalda dejándolo en esa posición, pero una cuerda se ataba a su cuello obligándolo a tener la vista en alto.  
  
  


—¿Entendieron?— termino por decir Seijuuro  
  
  
  
  


—Nunca pensé que caerías con esta estratagema— dijo el hombre que sostenía la cuerda del cuello del castaño —Entonces es verdad—  
  
  
  
  


—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—  
  
  
  
  


—Por supuesto que lo es— volvió a decir el hombre, mientras hacía a un lado su ondulado cabello —Tu eres su protector, aquel que lo salvo, deberías ser más sincero Seijuuro-kun, aun eres un joven maestro. Seijuuro; del gran clan Akashi ¿No es así, oyabun*?—  
  
  
  
  


Nadie lo vio venir, Kouki solo sintió como era jalado hacia abajo y el calor de la sangre inundar su ropa y cuerpo. Seijuuro; o al menos lo que Kouki sabia del escurridizo clan Akashi, era que únicamente usaban espadas para asesinar, entonces ver o saber de alguien fuera del clan principal disparando era una deshonra. Pero eso había sucedido, porque en la frente de Harasawa, quien se suponía era el Comisionado General era el lugarteniente en Tokio de la mafia Gold, quienes intentaban arrebatar la zona a Akashi.  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se movía frenético bajo el cuerpo, no sabía si de ira o miedo, más pronto fue sacado de ahí por Seijuuro.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Esperen un momento! ¡Akashi-san, explíqueme por favor!—  
  
  
  
  


—Bueno veras— escucho del pelimorado —Kou-chin es más inocente de lo que pensaba, Aka-chin se ha hecho cargo de ti por mucho tiempo—  
  
  
  
  


Mientras era desatado, de una manera tierna y hasta considerada, escucho impresionado las palabras de quien había conocido como un simple panadero, ¡En su establecimiento compraba sus donas favoritas!  
  
  
  
  


—Lo que quiere decir— le dijo Seijuuro mientras masajeaba sus muñecas —Es que yo soy tu protector—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki aún no entendía muchas cosas, necesitaba respuestas de otras tantas, pero lo que si sabía era que su héroe era solo eso, su héroe, de cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki estaba limpio, sus heridas tratadas. Caminaba con la mirada en las baldosas de la entrada del imponente lugar. La mansión del pelirrojo en Kioto y su base de operaciones.  
  
  
  
  


— _Tranquilízate, tranquilízate_ — le decía a su desbocado corazón  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Entonces, mientras iba de la mano del pelirrojo, mientras la fila de hombres de traje negro les daba una reverencia a ambos, fue que lo pensó.

 _¡Yo amo a Akashi-san, mi héroe! Sí_ ; quizá era el hombre más buscado de todo Japón aun estando a la vista, sabía lo que hacía, la forma en la que ganaba el dinero.  
  
  
  
  


— _No mujeres, no niños inocentes, todo lo demás no vale la pena_ — le había dicho mientras lo curaban — _Salvo tu; tú lo vales_ —  
  
  
  
  


—Akashi-san yo...— le dijo mientras se detenían a escasos pasos de la entrada —Yo quiero agradecerle adecuadamente—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki fue atraído a un beso que le dejo con falta de aire, con una sensación de cosquilleo, de calor que poco a poco reptabas así como las manos de Seijuuro por toda su piel, hasta que este hizo que hundiera el rostro en su cuello.  
  
  
  
  


—Escuchen— dijo con un tono de voz que no esperaba más que obediencia —No permitan que nadie más entre el día de hoy—  
  
  
  
  


—¡Entendido maestro!— obtuvo como respuesta  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**OYABUN*** El líder absoluto de un clan Yakuza


	30. NEGRO Y ROSA

—No puedo creer que el príncipe de la universidad este saliendo con... ese— escucho decir el pelirrojo  
  
  
  
  


—Es decir; mira, es... un friki— dijo otra voz —Que tiene de interesante ese esperpento en tonos negros y ¿Qué es eso, moda del siglo 20?—  
  
  
  
  


—El siglo 20 es este, querrás decir del siglo pasado ¿No?—  
  
  


Seijuuro rodo los ojos por las palabras de esas chicas descerebradas, veía caminar hacia el a su lindo novio. A esas mujeres ni siquiera les importaba ver que Seijuuro les daba la espalda.  
  
  


Su Kouki era... especial, y el único que quería para el.  
  
  


No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, de su ropa holgada, de sus anillos negros en cada dedo de sus dos manos; que por cierto, esperaba anexar uno dorado algún día, no le importaba el delineador en sus ojos, el aro en su labio que a sus ojos le parecía condenadamente sexy.

Tampoco su moda del "siglo pasado" como habían dicho esas mujeres, la ropa holgada ocultaba de los demás su cuerpo tonificado y sexy, eso era algo que internamente agradecía.

Kouki era un genio en su campo; tenia a pesar de estar en su segundo año en la universidad, media docena de libros de terror publicados, un par de premios al escritor joven y una propuesta de llevar uno de sus libros a los cines.  
  
  


Por su gran corazón y muchas cosas más era que lo amaba, porque lo compendia en sus penas, en la carga sobre sus hombros por ser un Akashi, el último Akashi; ya que su padre se negaba a que su único heredero adoptara.  
  
  


Y también... porque compartían los mismos fetiches.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Estoy aquí Sei!— le dijo con entusiasmo mientras era envuelto entre los brazos del pelirrojo —Me dijiste que ten-...— un beso acallo las palabras del castaño, Seijuuro lo atrajo a sus brazos, acariciando su cabello mientras profundizaba el contacto, asegurándose de subir a su novio a la banca en la que se halaba antes sentado, viendo con ira y satisfacción el rostro de las mujeres que antes habían hablado.  
  
  


—Si— le dijo casi sin aliento —Tengo algo que es solo para ti—  
  
  
  
  


Llevaban saliendo ya un año, no tenían nada en común debido a que cursaban diferentes carreras, salvo una cosa. Kuroko.

Era buen amigo de ambos, por lo que cuando anuncio su compromiso con Kise; otro de sus amigos, ambos fueron invitados a la fiesta por ello.

Kouki no habría querido asistir, poniendo excusa tras excusa, más se rindió ante el rostro malvado que el peli celeste le puso. Las cosas fueron bien, a nadie en particular le molesto que se sentara en un sillón alejado en el departamento de a saber quién, a leer en silencio, la música era tranquila, por lo que pronto se perdió entre las hojas del libro.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Quieres una bebida caliente?— escucho de la nada, viendo Kouki a un guapo pelirrojo que le llamaba —Umm... sí; seguro—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki siguió al pelirrojo a la cocina, hablaron de sus gustos, sabiendo entonces que ambos conocían al peli celeste, entonces la bebida estuvo lista, y; a nada de ser recibida por el castaño, un perro entro corriendo asustado, haciendo que la bebida caliente cayera de lleno en la ropa de Kouki.

Al estar caliente su instinto le dijo que se quitara la ropa, sin embargo al hacerlo cayo en cuenta de lo que llevaba debajo.

Seijuuro tenía la boca abierta impresionado, haciendo que Kouki bajara la mirada con vergüenza, cayendo directamente su vista en cierta zona levantada del pelirrojo. No sabían que hacer, que decir, hasta que una voz conocida por ambos los saco del trance, Seijuuro reacciono con rapidez, dándole la chaqueta para cubrirlo justo en el momento en el que el rubio entrara a la cocina.  
  
  
  
  


—Are ¿Qué pasa aquí Akashi-cchi?— pregunto el rubio sin dejar de verlos  
  
  
  
  


—Nigou hizo que derramara la bebida caliente encima mío— respondió Kouki sin dejar de ver el piso  
  
  
  
  


—¡Lo lamento!— grito Kise de forma chillona —Se escuchó un fuerte sonido afuera y salió corriendo—  
  
  
  
  


—No importa Ryota, llevare a Kouki por algo de ropa y asegurarme que no esté herido— dijo de pronto Seijuuro, pero su tono de voz le decía al rubio que si se acercaba, moriría en el intento  
  
  
  
  


—Esto... le diré a Kurokocchi que... bueno.... Si... eso— y salido corriendo  
  
  
  
  


En cuanto Kouki, fue guiado con rapidez por un largo pasillo a quien sabe qué lugar, tenía el delineador corrido por el llanto, la vergüenza de lo que había expuesto. Pronto entraron a una enorme habitación y siendo sentado en una lujosa cama.  
  
  
  
  


—Yo puedo... explicarlo— dijo casi en un susurro  
  
  
  
  


Más sus palabras fueron calladas cuando cayó de espaldas a la cama... haciéndole recordar la visión de la erección del pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
  


—No sabes las ganas de querer follarte que tuve que aguantar en la cocina— le escucho decir Kouki —Lo sexy que te vez... y no quiero que nadie más vea—  
  
  
  
  


Debajo de la enorme sudadera, Kouki llevaba una especie de playera de encaje, que cubría solo su pecho, tiras de cuero negro se pegaban a su piel y se escondían debajo de sus pantalones. Sus pezones duros por el cambio de ambiente y; porque no, la excitación, eran notorios, la tela de un color nacarado dejaba ver su piel canela, haciendo que Kouki se cohibiera e intentara cubrirse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿No crees que es raro o repugnante?— le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado —Es decir mi aspecto no tiene nada que ver con... esto—  
  
  
  
  


—Eso solo es un manjar más exquisito por probar.... ¿Me dejas ver?— le dijo Seijuuro mientras lamia sus labios, frotando su erección por encima de la ropa —Porque ahora mismo solo quiero devorarte—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki quito el botón del ojal de su pantalón, bajo el cierre con lentitud y se quitó el pantalón. Seijuuro ahogo un jadeo cuando apareció frente a el un conjunto de medias rosadas, con moños del mismo color nacarado que el conjunto de arriba, la ropa interior remarcaba el comienzo de una creciente erección, que se asomaba por la pequeña tela.  
  
  
  
  


—Te vez tan indecentemente erótico— le dijo mientras se arrastraba por encima de su cuerpo —Déjame probarte—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki gimió cuando sintió la erección del pelirrojo frotarse contra la suya, sintiendo el tamaño y grosor, la humedad, era algo que quería, que necesitaba. Y si Seijuuro pensó que había visto lo mejor, se equivocó.

Kouki le sonrió mientras debajo que el pelirrojo acariciara su piel expuesta, la tela alrededor de sus piernas, besando por encima del encaje sus pezones, hasta que atrapo sus labios en un beso.  
  
  
  
  


—Follame... por favor— le gimió Kouki al oído —Con mi lencería puesta—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Si su ropa hubiera sido de todo menos cara; con seguridad la habría destrozado al quitarla de su cuerpo por la rapidez en la que lo hizo. Kouki detallo con sus manos cada musculo, mientras era besado de esa manera tan intensa. Abrió sus piernas para darle espacio al pelirrojo, mientras con una de sus manos hacia a un lado la prenda, tanteando su agüero.  
  
  
  
  


—Date la vuelta— le dijo con la voz ronca en cuanto dejo de besarle —Ahora—  
  
  
  
  


Lo imperativo en la voz del pelirrojo hizo a Kouki gemir, haciendo lo ordenado con prontitud. Kouki levanto las caderas al aire, dejando que las medias de red se marcaran en su piel, movió su trasero hacia atrás cuando las manos de Seijuuro tocaron sus nalgas, apretando los dedos de sus pies cuando su boca se prendió a su agujero, chupándole hasta la conciencia.  
  
  
  
  


—O dios si ¡Se siente tan bien!— le dijo mientras su boca se llenaba de saliva  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro dejo de lamer ese agujero al que deseaba entrar, usando sus dedos medio húmedos por estar tocando su dura erección para dilatarle.  
  
  
  
  


—Pronto me tendrás dentro— le dijo llevando ambas manos a los pezones duros del castaño —Dime Kouki... ¿Te quito esta hermosa prenda de encaje o solo la hago a un lado?—  
  
  
  
  


—Solo... hazla a un lado— medio gimió —A un lado—  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro no necesito más para hundirse de un solo golpe, enviando al castaño casi al borde del colapso, la estreches era tan buena que Seijuuro estaba seguro perdería la cabeza. Sentía el encaje marcarse en la piel de sus caderas, las yemas de sus dedos de la misma forma tocaban el relieve que cubría los duros pezones, acariciando cada tira que conectaba al resto de la prenda.

Los ojos de Kouki se aguaron con la sensación de plenitud en su interior apretándose aún más por las palabras del pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
  


—Te vez tan lindo, tan hermoso con este encaje marcado tu piel—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki gimió, dejando que su pecho tocara las sabanas de la cama, abriendo más las piernas, sintiendo las manos del pelirrojo en su trasero cubierto de encaje, sus ojos viraban en sus cuencas mientras gemía, los movimientos se intensificaban en su interior, haciéndole arañar lasa sabanas, se sentía tan bien, tan cerca....  
  
  
  
  


—Tu piel canela se ve tan deliciosa— escucho de nuevo, sintiendo como se movía grande y grueso en su interior, siendo tomado por el podo largo de su cabello —Vamos Kouki... siente este placer por mí, para mí—  
  
  
  
  


Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, mientras se acercaba poco a poco al orgasmo.  
  
  
  
  


—Ahora mismo te imagino en un conjunto de encaje rojo, tacones negros de aguja, con tu agujero así de lleno por mí, vamos Kouki... imagínalo, ese par de tacones balanceándose sobre mis hombros—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki no pudo más y termino sobre la cama, derramando parte de su semen en su vientre, sintiendo la ropa húmeda de sudor y pronto, del mismo semen del pelirrojo, que se derramaba entre sus muslos, sin dejar de moverse hasta que dejo salir todo en su interior.

Kouki jadeaba exhausto, aun con el trasero en alto, lleno hasta el desborde de semen en su culo, medio cubierto por el encaje hecho a un lado de la ropa interior.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Como... como sabes mi nombre?—le dijo sin aliento  
  
  
  
  


—Fui yo quien hice que Kuroko te invitara— le dijo —Jamás pensé que fueras mi más perversa fantasía hecha realidad, no me arrepiento por supuesto ¿Y tú?— le pregunto  
  
  
  
  


—También tengo esos tacones en negro, sabes...—  
  
  
  
  


Y de esa manera dieron inicio a su relación.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki podría verse como un ser de tendencias por la moda oscura, uñas en negro y escritura de terror. Pero dentro de la habitación se convertía en un sexy chico de pantaletas rosas, medias de red y tacones de suela roja, mismos que por supuesto Seijuuro disfrutaba.


	31. PESADILLA

Kouki corría, sus piernas dolían por el esfuerzo, no era un tramo largo de los salones hacia el lugar que consideraba más seguro en Seirin; que era el gimnasio ¿Por qué no corrió a la salida? Es algo lógico al temer, al no saber qué hacer, pues buscas el lugar más seguro que conozcas y ese; para Kouki era el gimnasio.  
  
  


Llega y abre una de las grandes puertas, sabe que quien sea que le persiga entrara en cualquier momento, así que usa una de las escobas para intentar bloquearla, no hay nadie ahí adentro y lo sabe, puesto que la hora de los entrenamientos ya ha acabado, busca algo más que le sirva como un arma para defenderse mientras corre de nuevo hacia las duchas, ahí hay una ventana en la que está seguro puede caber para poder huir, mas ve con horror que no hay nada en lo que pueda montarse para alcanzarla, escucha el tronar de la madera de la escoba, mira en todos lados en busca de un buen lugar para esconderse, pero solo hay bancas y lockers de ropa además de las duchas, se odia porque sabe que ha ido a meterse a un callejón sin salida, preguntándose qué clase de persona puede jugarle ese tipo de broma, esperando que tras la puerta aparezca Fukuda o Kawahara riendo por la broma, pero aun así corre al final de la fila de lockers, usándolo como escudo e intenta poner una postura defensiva pese a morir de miedo.  
  
  


Su respiración es fuerte por más que intenta evitarlo, sus manos sudan y se vuelven resbaladizas alrededor del palo de la escoba que cogió antes de esconderse, esperando, escuchando el latido de su corazón en sus oídos mas no pasa nada ¿Quizá se dio por vencido al no encontrarlo?

Kouki baja su improvisada arma, pone su frente en el frio metal y suspira, solo para ser sorprendido con un golpe por la espalda, su cabeza cae infortunadamente contra la madera de una de las bancas, hiriéndole de paso a un lado de la frente, tal vez no sea una herida grande, pero sangra como si le hubiesen disparado.

Kouki lucha enceguecido con un agresor que no pronuncia sonido alguno, parpadea para intentar identificarlo pero eso solo hace que más sangre; su sangre, se cuele en y niebla su mirada.  
  
  


Grita, patalea, lucha, pero contra la fuerza del desconocido no puede hacer nada.  
  
  


Un nuevo golpe le saca el poco aire que lograba robar entre la lucha, su fuerza se ve mermada por la falta de oxígeno, pero aprovecha para limpiar algo de la sangre en su cara, ambas manos son atadas por arriba de su cabeza y de ahí a la banca, Kouki se retuerce en el frio suelo, pero su agresor se sienta sobre su pelvis, ¿No podría verdad? ¿Sus Intenciones no podían ser precisamente esas? Entonces el desconocido levanta con fuerza su camisa del uniforme enredándola arriba de su cuello, usándola de como tapa bocas, luego siente con horror su respiración cerca de la oreja, su lengua lamerle el lóbulo y de ahí a su pecho, cuando el joven; porque es capaz de discernir entre un adulto y alguien de su edad, empieza a bajar sus pantalones con todo y ropa interior es cuando recuerda, que tenía su celular en su bolsillo.  
  
  


Si tan solo hubiera pensado en llamar a alguien, como a Kagami, su sempai Kiyoshi o su mejor amigo. Pero ahora no puede, está atrapado debajo de alguien que va a ultrajarle, el pensamiento hace que sus lágrimas hirvientes bajen por sus mejillas pero también que renueve sus ansias por luchar, la sangre aun mana de a herida lo que le hace sentir débil, sus patadas enfurecen a su captor, lo que le gana un nuevo golpe. Entonces siente como empieza a quitarse el pantalón, haciendo que comience a gritar de nuevo a pesar de la mordaza.  
  
  


Kouki cierra los ojos, espera el dolor, la humillación mas no llega. El peso de su cuerpo de pronto no está, escucha un golpe contra el metal de los lockers, intenta ver entre la sangre, más la perdida de esta está comenzando a cobrarle conciencia, luego escucha su nombre, siente algo cálido cubrirle el cuerpo, siente un par de manos frías quitarle la mordaza, acariciar su rostro.  
  
  
  
  


—¡Kouki!—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Una voz desesperada que bien conoce se abre a través del miedo y la oscuridad, esa voz que le saca de ella, que con calidez le cuida y vela por esos horribles sueños.  
  
  


No; recuerdos.  
  
  


—Se...juuro— medio dice —Por favor... ayúdame—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki poco a poco sale de la niebla del recuerdo, del terror y la humillación, Seijuuro le acuna contra su cuerpo, le susurra palabras de aliento, del amor que le tiene, de lo mucho que va a protegerle.  
  
  
  
  


—Nadie, nunca más va a volver a tocarte— escucha  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se aferra al cuerpo del pelirrojo, aspira el aroma del pijama, deja que la tela limpie un poco sus lágrimas y el sudor de la frente, para después moverse un poco más y ocultar su cara entre el hueco del cuello y hombro del pelirrojo. Aun tiembla, aún tiene el recuerdo fresco en la cabeza, detrás de la mirada, tanto que incluso esa herida curada; hacía ya más de un año, late.

Su corazón poco a poco baja de intensidad, la mano que sube y baja por su espalda solo se detiene cuando su respiración se ha calmado, y es en ese momento; no antes, no después, que Seijuuro hace que conecten miradas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Necesitas que...?— apenas dice  
  
  
  
  


—Solo que estés aquí, n-no me dejes yo... perdón... si tu no...—  
  
  
  
  


—No necesitas disculparte Kouki, jamás me arrepentiré de estar ahí ese día, jamás cambiaria los pasos que me llevaron a salvarte, jamás—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki lo sabría un par de días después, estando internado en un hospital para tratar la herida, los golpes y el daño psicológico. Akashi Seijuuro había sido su salvador, quien había ido a buscarle ¿Porque? Bueno, porque habiéndose enterado de que se quedaba unos momentos más debido a deberes de su clase, creyó que sería el mejor momento para declararse, de haber titubeado sobre sus sentimientos esa tarde, habría llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Aun me quieres...?— le pregunta, como siempre hace cuando ese recuerdo regresa —A pesar de...—  
  
  
  
  


—Te amaría a pesar de todo, te amaría—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kouki se aferra a su pareja, a quien le salvo esa fatídica tarde. Hubieron pasado muchas pruebas después de eso, entre su pisque rota, la vergüenza, el auto desprecio, a pesar de todo ello Seijuuro estuvo ahí apoyándolo, protegiéndolo de si mismo, de sus miedos y del exterior. Kouki le sonríe y permite el avance de su novio, su todo.  
  
  
  
  


—Déjame borrar con mis besos tu dolor— escucha muy cerca de su oído, Kouki se tensa pero lo permite —Déjame mostrarte que solo te daré mi amor—  
  
  
  
  


Es como un mantra que le ayuda a concentrarse, en la mirada de Seijuuro cuando le besa en los labios, en sus labios tibios cuando deja un rastro hasta su cuello. Kouki sabe que quien le toca es Seijuuro, quien le despoja una a una su ropa es quien el ama, quien le protege y procura.

Entonces confía en las caricias que despejan la pesadilla, ese velo que no le deja ver una realidad palpable, del amor que le profesan y da a cambio, con el corazón en la mano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Te amo Kouki— le dice el pelirrojo, cosa que hace que se sonroje, que hace abra sus labios en un gemido un tanto ahogado  
  
  
  
  


Los dedos expertos de Seijuuro se abren paso por su apretado interior, todo sin dejar de mirarle, de besarle, de lamer con fuerza pero con delicadeza sus erguidos pezones. Kouki poco a poco remplaza el miedo y el dolor, con placer y sensaciones maravillosas que iluminan su cuerpo como fuegos artificiales.  
  
  
  
  


—Se-Seijuuro...— dice en un tono más alto que lo normal, sin llegar a un grito pero sin ser un gemido, aferrándose a los hombros de su novio cuando siente el miembro duro y goteante de este chocar contra el suyo que ya se haya despierto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Soy yo Kouki, _**siempre he sido yo...**_ porque te amo— escucha  
  
  
  
  


Y Kouki le cree cuando abre las piernas que antes cerro por inercia, lentamente se separan para darle cabida al pelirrojo, mostrando su fragilidad. Seijuuro le sonríe, le besa la nariz y luego los labios. Toma ambos penes con una de sus manos, uniéndolos y apretándolos uno contra el otro, sonriendo por el sugerente gemido que el castaño le ha regalado. No deja de moverlos, mientras que con la otra se dedica a expandir el interior que va a recibirle, sin dejar de mirar al castaño.  
  
  


—N-No puedo más Kouki yo... ¿Me dejas?—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki no siente su conciencia, no siente miedo ni dolor, solo incertidumbre, mas no cierra sus ojos y; en lugar de ver un agresor sin rostro ve a su novio. Mas no teme, no lo hace porque sabe que Seijuuro es quien le protege, es quien le ha salvado.

Sus manos dejan el refugio de entre las sabanas, llevándolas a sus rodillas, separando así más sus piernas.  
  
  
  
  


—S-Solo tu... solo tú puedes tenerme, nadie más— le dice, y sabe; sabe que Seijuuro jamás lo permitirá, que nadie más que él le toque  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro se abre paso en el interior húmedo y dilatado, se muerde los labios con fuerza para no ir más rápido, para no embestir a su gusto, lleno de adrenalina y excitación. Kouki le ha permitido tenerle y enloquece por ello.

Cuando por fin se ha hundido hasta el fondo, Seijuuro atrae las mirada del castaño, que ha escondido entre su hombro, le besa los labios, cada ojo y la cicatriz a penas visible a un lado de su cabeza. Kouki le sonríe, dejando salir el aire que estaba atrapado, Seijuuro el besa esta vez con más profundidad, con más pasión, sus movimientos se tornan mas rápidos, mas inconexos, en busca del placer.  
  
  
  
  


—Ahhh~ Sei...~~ Seijuuro—  
  
  
  
  


—Si Kouki, mi Kouki... soy yo, solo yo— le dice  
  
  
  
  


Y Kouki se pierde, sus entrañas vibran y le llenan de sensaciones, se aferra al cuello del pelirrojo, sus uñas se hunden en la piel, dejan marcas, pero no puede detenerse, lo necesita.  
  
  
  
  


—Y-Yo ¡Ahhg! No puedo yo... ¡Sei!—  
  
  
  
  


Kouki siente que los fuegos artificiales hacen la máxima explosión dentro de su cuerpo, un tibio calor derramarse dentro suyo, los movimientos no terminan hasta hacerle sentir como su propio calor le inunda hasta el pecho, líneas y líneas blanquecinas manchado su cuerpo, le dejan exhausto, pero saciado.

Sisea cuando Seijuuro sale de su interior, avergonzado al sentir el líquido salir espeso y derramarse entre la línea que hacen sus nalgas en la cama.  
  
  
  
  


—Te amo Kouki— escucha y; mientras el sueño por el cansancio lo ataca, ve a su novio sonreír, acercarse a sus labios y dejarle un casto beso.  
  
  
  
  


También lo ama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro ve como su novio se rinde al sueño, uno espera lleno de esos nuevos recuerdos. Baja de la cama aun desnudo, dirigiéndose al baño de su recamara de su mansión en Tokio.

Entra en el y busca una toalla, para luego humedecerla con agua tibia. Sale y; llegando hasta donde duerme su novio, usándola para limpiarlo de sudor y su marca, le cubre con la hermosa sabana de seda roja, besando su frente mientras se aleja.  
  
  


Kouki no puede verlo, por lo que; aunque feliz y extasiado, retira su fachada. Usa ahora una bata, dirigiéndose a donde está el último de sus movimientos, donde ya ha colocado sus 2 Generales de Oro junto al rey, que es Kouki.  
  
  
  
  


Ha ganado y lo sabe.  
  
  
  
  


Abre el cajón y saca la hermosa caja de terciopelo rojo y; en ella, un anillo. Vuelve por donde vino, sentándose al lado de su castaño. Coloca la hermosa joya en su lugar, siendo el dedo anular.  
  
  


Cada paso había sido calculado para la llegada de ese momento. El culmine de todos sus triunfos.  
  
  


Herir a Kouki no había sido fácil, mas su ojo de emperador le permitió que cada movimiento fuera perfecto para no ser visto, lo más difícil de esa tarde había sido detenerse para no tomarle en ese momento, para no disfrutar de ese cuerpo pecaminoso que solo le pertenecía a él, que era suyo por derecho.  
  
  
  
  


No se arrepentía de sus actos, de las personas que soborno, de las huellas que borro, de la mente que perturbo.  
  
  


Eso solo era para tener a Kouki, para que le viera como su salvador y protector y ahora, con ese anillo, seria para siempre.


End file.
